Wizards at Hogwarts
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Alex and Justin learn they were adopted. Their birth-mother is Molly Wesley who lives in London. Alex and Justin go to spend the year with her, but as they soon learn Magic in New York is very different from the magic in London. Will they be able to adapt to their new life? How does Ginny feel about no longer being mommy's girl? Cover photo made by Elena Rain!
1. The Secret

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! A shout out to Im a Skyscraper for inspiring this story. She had lots of Wizards of Waverly Place crossover with Harry Potter stories that are awesome so go check them out! **

**This takes place after the Wizards of Waverly Place movie, and will take place after the 7th year in Harry Potter time. There won't be too much Harry Potter for the first few chapters but they will get there. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. **

* * *

All was quiet in the Russo family household until…"NO JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! NO!" Alex Russo started to scream and cry in her sleep.

Her mother Theresa and her father Jerry, plus her brother Justin ran into her bedroom to see her tossing and turning in her sleep as she screamed and cried for her brother.

"Alex, Alex wake up!" Jerry said shaking his daughter. "Honey wake up!"

"JUSTIN!" Alex screamed as she shot up in bed

"Oh Honey, It's ok. It's all right. It was only a nightmare." Jerry soothed pulling her into his arms.

"You have to help me!" Alex whimpered. "You have to help me get Justin back, please!"

"Baby, Justin, is right here."

Justin went over and sat down on the bed. "I'm right here, it's ok. I'm fine too." He rubbed her back.

He knew what her nightmare was about. In fact she's been having the same nightmare since she and her family returned from their vacation where she had done a spell that almost caused their entire family to disappear forever. Luckily they were able to undo the spell with no harm done. However Alex never got over the trauma of it all.

"Honey, you've been having these nightmares every day this week, plus every night since we got home from vacation two weeks ago. What is going on with you?" Jerry asked.

Alex just sniffed and shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"You can tell us anything. Can you at least tell me what the nightmare was about?"

"You and Mom…you both left me and…and Max and Justin, you all left me and I was all alone. But it was all my fault."

"Baby Girl, we'd never leave you. No matter how angry or upset we are at you we will never leave you. Honey, we love you." Jerry said.

"But you didn't even know who I was, or Justin!" Alex cried as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

Teresa sighed. "Baby, you need to tell us what happen to you. Something happen to you on that trip and it's completely changed who you are. I mean, you've shown up to every magic lesson your dad has done, you handed in extra credit, you clean and cook without being asked. Your principal called and said you've even been attending all your classes and handing in all your homework on time and doing extra credit for that too. We love this new change but what happen to change you so much in so little time?"

Alex looked to Justin not sure of what to say. He took over. "We weren't going to tell you guys this but…"

"Justin…" Alex whispered.

"We actually met another Wizard on the trip. He behaved a lot like Alex. Then he told us that his parents kicked him out of the house because he was so badly misbehaved they didn't want to deal with him. Alex would never admit it but she got scared you'd do the same to her so she changed."

The parents looked to each other in shock but let it go. Little did Alex or Justin know they had a secret of their own.

"All right well, that's never going to happen. We love you Alex no matter what you do."

Both her parents hugged her and left the room. Justin sighed. "How far did you get this time?"

"I became the full Wizard but then you forgot me and were gone. Only mom never came back with the stone."

Justin rubbed his sisters back. "It was all a nightmare. Everything is back to normal. We're home, we're safe, and we're all here. None of us disappeared."

Alex nodded softly. "Thanks, Justin."

"You're welcome. Go, back to sleep."

He kissed his sister on the forehead and left the room. Alex sighed and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up and went downstairs. Her parents were in the kitchen making her favorite breaking chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Morning, Baby. We made your favorite." Her mother said.

"I can see that…why?"

"We wanted to cheer you up. You were really sad last night so we wanted to cheer you up."

"Well, thank you."

Jerry set a plate down in front of her. "Eat up, Angel."

"Angel? Dad are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you just called me, Angel. You've never called me that before."

Jerry shrugged. "I thought I'd try something different. Eat before they get cold."

"Honey, you haven't by chance had any strange dreams our flashes of people in pointy hats…have you?" her mother asked.

Now Alex was very confused. "No, why would I?"

"Just curious. I'm going to take a shower…Jerry."

Jerry followed her out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Do you think she's lying?"

"Honey, she hasn't told a lie in weeks. I don't think she'd start now." Jerry answered.

"Yeah but why else is she crying out for Justin again. The last time she did that was when she was a baby and before we took away her memories. Why else would she be scared of us leaving her? Jerry why else would she be acting like this?"

"You heard Justin's story."

"Jerry, you don't believe that do you? Even Justin seems more protective of her."

Jerry sighed. "Ok, you're right. The last time I've seen them this close was back when they were babies. But we were promised that their memories would never return. It's why we took them away."

"Maybe he lied to us!"

Jerry sighed and looked to his feet than to his wife. "Honey…I think it's time we tell Alex and Justin the truth."

"No! They'll leave us!"

"Look, if their memories did come back and they don't get answers from us they will try to get it somewhere else. Do you really want them to hear news like this from someone else?"

"No." Theresa sighed. "You're right. We have to tell them. After school."

They both nodded.

* * *

Back out in the kitchen Justin came downstairs.

"Hey, do you have any idea what's up with mom and dad?" Alex asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom is asking me if I've had any dreams or flashes of people in pointy hats and Dad called me Angel."

"That does sound weird. No, I have no idea."

"They've been acting really weird."

Justin shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm sure they just want to make you feel better after last night."

"Yeah…" Alex didn't believe him. Something was up. She was the master at keeping secrets and lying, which meant she could tell when someone else was lying and her parents were hiding something from her. She was going to figure out what it was one way or another.

* * *

At school Alex was talking with her best friend Harper about it.

"Maybe they know about what you and Justin did and are just waiting for you to tell them first." She suggested.

"I don't know, Harper. If they knew they'd tell me and punish me. There is more to it. I can just tell."

"Maybe your mom is pregnant or something."

"Ewww gross no!" Alex cringed. "No, she can't get pregnant anymore. There were some complications with Max and ever since she hasn't been able to get pregnant."

"Oh…hmm…maybe their adopting another baby?"

"Oh I know." Alex laughed. "They're going to tell me I'm adopted!"

Both girls laughed at the joke. That's all it was a joke right? Alex wasn't adopted. It's not possible…was it?

"Well you know that isn't true. I mean you and Justin are so much alike it's scary." Harper said.

Alex nodded. "I know. As much as I hate to admit it Justin and I are like twins sometimes."

Harper smiled and nodded. "Speaking of Justin…"

"No, Harper he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Rats!"

Alex laughed. "Harper, when you are going to let this go. He's like your big brother too."

"I don't see him that way."

"I don't think you ever will."

Harper smiled. "Nope."

Alex laughed. "Come on, let's get to class. We don't want to be late."

Both girls walked to their next class together.

* * *

After school Alex and Justin got right to work on their homework as they snacked on some fruit while they worked. They started to fool around a little. Justin poked Alex in the side and she squealed. "Justin!"

He laughed and did it again. She squealed again. "Stop it!"

He laughed but stopped…for now.

A few minute later when their mom and dad walked in Justin had stopped poking but started tickling his sister as she giggled squirmed on the chair trying to fight him away.

"Looks like they're busy. Let's come back later." Theresa said.

"No, we've got to do this now."

They both sighed and nodded. "Justin, Alex, can we talk." Jerry started.

"Where is Max, he needs to hear this too." Teresa said.

Alex and Justin stopped their playful fighting and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Max came down the stairs and joined them

Jerry took a deep breath and started. "Look, before we say anything just know that it doesn't change anything. Your mother and I still love you both very, very, very much."

The kids nodded.

"Alex…we know why you've been having those nightmares."

Alex and Justin froze. "You do?"

Jerry nodded.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" Alex cried.

"You're sorry? Your mother and I should be the ones who are sorry."

"Why? What did you do?" Justin asked.

"I think the better question is what did you do?" Jerry asked.

"That's not important. What do you guys have to tell us? Why is Alex having nightmares?"

Theresa and Jerry sighed. "Alex is having nightmares because she is scared we're going to give her away."

"Why would she be scared of that?"

"Because she know deep down she doesn't belong to us."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, fear in her voice. "I'm…I'm your daughter…"

"Yes, Honey, you are. You're our daughter in every way except for blood." Theresa.

"No, you're lying to me. Why, why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying. Honey…you kids were adopted..."

* * *

**A/N so what should I do? Should I continue? Let me know what you think. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	2. The Call

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN! Thanks to all my reviewers even those signed in as "Guest" thank you so much! :D Also don't forget to check out Im a Skyscraper's story "Will We Find a Home Justin"**

* * *

"I'm not lying. Honey…you kids were adopted."

"Wait, I remember you being pregnant with Max." Justin said.

"Do you remember me being pregnant with Alex?"

Justin racked his brain and sighed. He shook his head and pulled his now shaking sister into his arms.

"You and Alex are brother and sister in blood. That's never going to change. You were both adopted. Max is our only blood son."

Alex curled into Justin clinging to him as tight as she could. She was scared now. What was going to happen to them?

"Tell us everything from the beginning." Justin said.

He was scared too but he had to be brave for Alex.

"I had a hard time getting pregnant. We went to every doctor, I let your dad's brother try all kinds of spells and magic on me, none of that worked. So we decided to adopt. Professor Crumbs helped us out. He told us there was a woman looking to give her two children up for adoption a girl and a boy. She wanted them to stay together so we took you both in."

"How old were we?"

"Alex was very much a toddler, you both were. Alex was two I think and Justin you were four."

"Where did we come from?"

"London, your mother gave you up because there was a dark evil Wizard that was killing all the wizards that got in his path and she wanted you to be safe. So she gave you away."

"So she could be dead?" Alex whispered.

"Yes. We didn't keep in touch."

"How come I don't remember any of this?" Justin asked.

"We had Professor Crumbs take away your memories."

"Why?" Justin growled.

"When we first took the two of you home neither of you trusted us. Alex would only trust you to help her with stuff. Whenever we tried to help her, Justin, you'd stop us. You believed we were bad people trying to hurt you two so you always protected Alex. We knew it was because of your passed life so we had both your memories erased. All you knew was Me and Jerry for parents and each other for siblings and your life was here on Waverly Place."

"You took away our memoires of our old life? You took away any memories we ever had of our real mother."

"I am your real mother."

"No!" Alex screamed. "You're not! That's why you only remembered Max after he was taken away. That's why he's always been your favorite!" Alex looked to Jerry with tears streaming down her cheeks. "That's why when Max was turned into a girl you loved her more than me because he was your real daughter and I was just a place holder until the real thing came along."

"Alex honey, that isn't true! I love you very much. You're my little girl you always will be."

"No, no I'm not. I never was."

"Alex…"

"Leave me alone!"

Alex took off running out of the living room and out of the house. Justin was quick to go after her. Jerry and Teresa sighed.

"Wait, so I'm confused, does this mean I'm an only child?" Max asked.

Jerry and Teresa sighed and looked to Max.

* * *

Luckily Alex hadn't gone too far. She was standing in front of the Substation leaning against the wall crying. He went over to her and tried to take her into his arms but she just fought him. "Leave me alone! Let go of me!"

Justin just held her tightly until she gave in and cried into his chest. He hugged her tightly and did what he could to comfort her. This was shock to them both, but he had to be brave for Alex.

"I promise we will figure this out. Together we will figure this out."

Alex just nodded. For once in her life she had no idea what to say.

"Look, Mom and Dad have no idea who our birth-parents are, but there is one person who does. I say we go talk to him."

Alex nodded in agreement.

Justin let one arm go but kept the other around her. "Got your wand?"

Alex reached into her shoe and pulled it out.

"Good, let's go."

They both waved their wands and in a flash they were gone.

* * *

They arrived instantly and went into the office.

"Alex, Justin what are you doing here?" Professor Crumbs stood from behind his desk.

"Where is my mom!" Alex asked, like a small lost child.

Justin put his hand on her shoulder. "Professor Crumbs we're sorry to just barge in like this but our par…our mo…" Justin sighed. "We just found out we were adopted and that you knew who our birth parents were. We'd like some answers."

"I do not know of who your birth-parents are. I can however give you the number of another Wizard Professor who helped in handling this adoption."

"Anything you can give us would be great." Justin nodded.

Professor Crumbs wrote down a name and number on a paper and handed it to them. Justin took it. Alex read over his shoulder.

"McGonagall? What kind of name is that?" Alex asked.

"We've never heard of him." Justin said.

"She actually and she is the headmaster at a place Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She helped handle your adoption."

"Like Whiz-Tech?" Alex asked.

Professor Crumbs nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Good Luck children."

With a wave of their wand they were gone.

* * *

They arrived back outside their house.

"Justin, what if Mom and Dad don't let us call her?" Alex asked.

"They don't have a choice. We're calling this woman and I promise we will find our mother." Justin told her.

"Justin I…I know I teased you a a lot and taunted you and was mean to you and acted like a horrible sister but…but deep down I love you! Please don't leave me." She ended in a whimper.

"Hey, you will always be my little sister, Alex. Nobody is taking you away from me."

"Justin, I…I'm really scared." Alex confessed trying to keep her voice strong.

"I know, I am too. But I promise we will figure this out."

Alex nodded and the two of them shared a hug.

They went inside and everyone was sitting on the couch still.

"We've got the number of the woman who handled the adoption and we're going to call her and get information on our mother. You can try and stop us but you won't get far. We just hope you'll support it."

"We won't stop you, but you both know you aren't traveling to London to meet her. If you want to meet her she needs to come here." Jerry said.

Justin nodded. "That is reasonable."

He took his sister's hand and they went upstairs to the bedroom. They closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"Are you ready?" Justin asked.

Alex nodded.

Justin took the phone and put it in speaker, as he dialed the number. A soft woman's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Um…Hi, is this Professor McGonagall?"

"Speaking, who is this?"

"My name is Justin Russo. I'm here with my little sister, Alex. Um…we got your number from Professor Crumbs."

"Yes, he and I are good friends. How can I help you children?"

"We just recently found out we were adopted and that you were the one who handled it. We were hoping to get some information on our birth-parents."

"Justin and Alex Russo, I remember you too very well. You're actually famous around here. The only two siblings that were adopted together. Not many siblings were that lucky. Anyway, I'm cannot give out any information…."

"Tell us who our parents are or I'll put a curse you!" Alex demanded pointing her wand at the phone.

Justin sighed and gently pushed his sister's wrist down. "We're desperate, please. Is there anything you can do to help us?"

"Look part of your adoption was that you weren't allowed to contact them and they weren't allowed the contact you. So I cannot give out any information…"

"Please, I'll do anything." Alex begged tears forming in her eyes.

"Please let me finish. Now I cannot give out any information, I can however contact your birth-parents and see if they're interested in meeting with you. If they are, I can set up for you to meet. But that is all I can do to help you."

"That's perfect. Please will you call us and let us know what they say, even if they say no?" Justin asked.

"I will do that."

"Thank you, this number is fine for a callback."

"I'll get back to you both soon."

The line went dead and both Alex and Justin let out a sigh.

"What now?" Alex asked fear in her voice.

Justin sighed once more. "Now we just have to wait."

"What if she doesn't want to meet with us?"

"We will deal with it the best we can."

Alex just sighed. "I hate waiting."

"I know me too."

Justin pulled his sister into his arm and rubbed her back. He was scared to death about what would happen to them but he had to be brave for his sister.

* * *

After a little while the phone rang again. Alex grabbed it as she smiled widely. "Hello?" Then she sighed. "No, I'm sorry you have the wrong number."

She hung up and sighed. "It wasn't her."

"Who was it?"

"Wrong number." She mumbled.

Justin sighed. "She'll call. I promise."

Alex laid her head on Justin's lap again. He rubbed her back. If things didn't turn out right he had no idea how they'd get through it.

A few minutes passed and finally the phone rang. Justin grabbed it quickly.

"Hello? Yes this is Justin Russo…" Justin smiled and quickly put the phone on speaker. "It's her."

Alex sat up and smiled.

"All right, children, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Good news." Alex squealed. Justin chuckled.

"I've spoke with your mother. She has recently been thinking about you and wanting to meet with you as well. So with your adopted parent's acceptance you two can meet her."

Alex and Justin smiled at each other. Then Justin frowned. "What's the bad news?"

"Your birth-father died before you were given up for adoption. Your mother was scared she'd lose you too so she gave you away. I'm sorry."

Tears filled Alex's eyes. She had always been a daddy's girl and was curious to meet her real father and now she never would. Justin let his own tears fill his eyes but didn't let them fall. "Thank you for being honest. Can we discuss more about meeting with our mother?"

"Of course. Because of the rules that were set when this went through we need your adopted parents' permission before we get arrange a meeting. So I need to speak with them."

"I understand. Please hold on for just one moment and I'll get them."

Justin took the phone and stood up. Alex followed him but looked nervous. "What if they say no?" she whispered.

"They won't."

They went back into the living room. His parents were in the kitchen making dinner.

"Mom, Dad, we contacted the woman who handled our adoption and she spoke with our birth-mother and in order for us to meet we need your permission. Will you please tell her it's ok?"

Jerry took the phone was Justin's hands.

"This is Jerry Russo…I'm doing well, how are you…yes, my son explained the situation. Before I agree what is the situation to this meeting…well I would prefer to be there and just observe…if she is willing to do that I'll agree to it…yes that would perfect. Thank you very much…you too, good bye."

"Well?" Alex asked nervously once he hung up.

"Your real mother is…"

Theresa cut him off. "I'm their real mother."

Jerry ignored her comment. "She is coming to visit and we will all meet her."

"Then what happens?" Justin asked.

"Well, that is up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You will have a chance to spend a year in London with them and go to their school and learn about how they do magic. But only if you're comfortable with it."

"And if we agree to it!" Theresa added more strictly.

"No, according to the rules we set when they were younger if they were both older than 13 they could decide if they wanted to go visit her or not. Both of them are older than 13 now so we have no say. They need this Theresa. It's what's best for them."

Theresa just walked out of the room. . Alex looked down at her hands. "This is all my fault. She's so mad at me."

"No, Honey, she's not angry. She's scared. Like you were worried about losing us she is worried about losing the two of you. She isn't mad at you at all." Jerry said.

"I feel bad about hurting her but…I need to meet our real mother. If I don't I'll regret it." Alex sighed.

"You deserve to, Alex. When we told you the truth we knew this would happen. It isn't your fault and all I want you to do….and I can't believe I'm going to say this but….I don't want you to worry about anyone else but yourself. If you want to meet this woman then do it. Don't worry about what your mother or I think ok?"

Alex just nodded. If he had told her to do that a few months ago it would have been easy but now after almost losing her mother once it was harder to not feel a little guilty. What she making the right choice?

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes, cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. Meeting Molly Weasley

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN! PLEASE CHECK OUT IM A SKYSCRAPER STORY "Will We Find a Home Justin" it's really amazing! **

* * *

Time went by fast and soon enough the day arrived that they were going to meet their birth-mother.

Jerry and Justin were in the kitchen making some snacks to eat while they chat. Alex was pacing back and forth by the front door. Jerry chuckled. "Honey, you're going to put you a hole in the floor."

"I'll fix it." Alex muttered her eyes never leaving the door.

"Alex, are you nervous?" Justin asked.

"Who me? Nervous? No, not at all, why would I be nervous? Why would you even ask that?"

Justin chuckled and went over to her. He stepped in front of her and gently took her arms to stop her. "Relax, I'm nervous too but it's going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

She whispered so softly she knew nobody else would hear.

"Because, it's you and I. Plus, I don't know about you but I happen to think I'm a pretty cool guy." He said with a teasing smile. He had given her the perfect chance to tease him back, but it would make her smile so he did it.

She smiled back knowing what he had just did. "Um…well I'm very cool you're right about that. You on the other hand…well…have you met you?"

"There is the Alex Russo we know and love." He laughed poking her in the stomach.

She giggled and covered her stomach with her hands.

"We're going to be just fine. All right, trust me."

Alex nodded softly and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He turned and headed back over to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Alex jumped a foot in the air. Jerry chuckled. She froze and didn't move.

"Alex, are you going to answer that?"

"Um…I…I don't know…should I?"

Jerry laughed and shook his head. He went over to the door as Justin went over to his sister and pulled her into him. She was shaking, mentally he was too.

A woman walked into the house. She had red hair was wearing a long brown dress with red decorative flowers on it. She had a very small amount of make-up.

Jerry closed the door and the woman stared at Alex and Justin.

"Oh, look at you. You're so grown up. How old are you two now?"

"Sixteen." Alex answered softly. She didn't know why but this woman scared her.

"Seventeen." Justin said.

"You're so grown up. I can't believe it, oh Justin you look so much like your father."

Justin smiled softly. "I'm sorry he's gone."

"I am too. But he didn't die in vain. He died protecting you two. If you remember anything about your father remember that."

"Why don't I have red hair like you?" Alex asked.

"You got more from your father; he had your hair too. Do you remember much of your father?"

Both of them shook their head. "Our memories were erased." Justin said.

"Both of you?"

Alex nodded.

"Oh that's so wonderful. So you don't remember anything from that night, Alex?"

"What night?"

"You wouldn't remember anything you saw from that night, oh that is wonderful!"

"What night?" Alex asked again. "What don't I remember?"

"We were trying to keep her from even knowing about it, Molly." Jerry sighed.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Now, one of you needs to tell me what happen! What don't I remember?" Alex asked.

"It was nothing, Honey. Don't worry about it, Alex."

"Dad, what happen to me, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, forget it was mentioned."

"No, it is part of my past, its part of who I am, please tell me."

"You peed your pants." Molly blurted out.

Everyone looked to her confused. "We were at a friend's house and Justin started to tickle you and you laughed so hard you wet yourself Everyone laughed."

Alex looked at her like she had grown a second head. Why didn't she believe that story?

"Yes, that's right." Jerry nodded. "You were so embarrassed you never wanted to go back."

Alex knew they were lying but let it go…for now.

Everyone went into the living room and sat down on the couch. There was a lot of talking but not a lot of laughing or really enjoyment going on. Everything was very serious and about what would happen if Justin and Alex decided to back to London for a year. Neither of the adults mentioned that one thing Alex didn't remember again and it was starting to scare her. What had happen that was so awful they couldn't tell her about it?

"So um…if we come to stay with you…would it just be the three of us?" Justin asked.

"Oh no, I have a very big family."

"How? I thought our father was dead."

"He is."

"Then how do you have a big family?"

"Um…well…There is another man in the picture and we had seven children together, in fact I think Ginny and Ron are around your age."

"That isn't possible. The math doesn't add up. If we were the first born then we'd be the oldest unless…" Justin trialed off not speaking anymore.

"You had more children than just us." Alex finished for him. "Instead of grieving for us you just went and had more like a pair of shoes?"

"No it wasn't like that!"

"The only other reason is if you cheated on our real father and got pregnant by the other man."

"That isn't how it happen…"

"Then how did it happen?"

"Look, you and your sister were the only two to born with Robert Flynn. All my other children were born with Arthur Wesley, my current husband.

"What happen?" Justin growled out. "Did you cheat on our father or not?"

"No, at least not in the way you think."

"Did he…I mean was it…forced?" Alex asked fearing the answer.

"No, no, nothing like that. I know this may seem hard to believe but the two of you were supposed to be twins. I was pregnant with the two of you at the same time. But you were born a year apart. It was so strange."

"How did you get pregnant?" Justin asked more clearly. "Did you cheat on my father or were you forced into it?"

"It was magic. There was a very rare spell that could be cast upon a lady that would help her get pregnant. It wasn't official and still in a trial state but I was the first woman to have it done. Robert was my best friend and also the inventor so that's why I did it. He combined his genes with mine and well 9 months later Justin you were born. We spent at least another weeks waiting for Alex but you never came. So we waited another 9 months and you were born. There was no cheating or forcing involved."

"What about Arthur?" Alex asked.

"He accepted everything and we raised you two with the children Arthur and I had together as brother and sister even though you had different fathers."

"So what happen?" Justin asked. "It sounds like everything was perfect."

"It was, until Al…until it all went wrong." Molly covered.

"How?"

"Your father was murdered in cold blood by a dark, evil, Wizard named Lord Voldamort."

"That's why you gave us away; it was too dangerous for us to live there?" Justin asked.

Molly nodded. The two of you had almost been killed and your father stepped up to protect you. I didn't want him to get another chance."

"Was it painless?" Alex asked softly. "His death?"

"You really don't remember anything from that night, do you?" Molly asked.

Alex shook her head.

"Yes, it was painless." Molly lied.

The hard stuff was passed. Now they could talk about more of the fun stuff. There was actually laughing and joking, teasing. Yet, Alex couldn't help by wonder what they were hiding from her.

* * *

At around 7:00pm Molly stood. "Well, I need to get going. My flight leaves tomorrow. Are you two coming with me?"

Alex and Justin looked to each other and then to their father. Their mom didn't want to be there for meeting which they all understood so she took Max out for the day. They looked to Molly and shrugged.

"It's a big decision. You can't expect us to make it right here and now." Justin said. "Let us sleep on it and tomorrow we will have your answer."

"That sounds fair." Jerry said.

He walked Molly to the door who left. Once the door was closed Alex crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you hiding from me, what don't you want me to remember?"

"We already told you."

Alex shook her head. "I don't believe that. It had nothing to do with our birth-father, which is what started it. What does me wetting myself and my birth-father have anything to do with each other?"

"Uh…" Jerry was quiet for a moment before he answered. "He was the one who tickled you and so you were mad at him for embarrassing you." It was more of a question which Alex noticed.

"I thought Justin was the one who made me pee? That's what Molly said anyway."

"Uh…oh would you look at the time. I need to go pick up your mother."

Jerry quickly left the room. Alex sighed. She looked to Justin. "If you knew would you tell me?"

"Of course, I wonder if there is a spell that could give us our memories back."

Alex shrugged. "You're the nerd, you should know that."

Justin laughed and poked her stomach again. "Nerd huh? You have become quite the nerd yourself."

She giggled and just covered her stomach. "Justin, what are we going to do? I…I don't know why but…I just…I don't trust that woman and I don't feel safe leaving with her."

"You don't trust her because she is keeping a secret from you, but if you go with her we might be able to recover our memories. I think we should go, if not for meeting our real family, than at least so we can try and get our memories back."

Alex nodded. "You're right. I have to know what I don't remember. I need to know about my past…about our past."

Justin nodded. He pulled his sister into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I promise, no matter where we are, or who we are with, or what the situation around us may be, I'll protect you always and for forever."

Alex hugged him closer and nodded against his chest. She was scared to death, she didn't know what it was but she knew whatever this secret was it wasn't good.

* * *

_Alex suddenly found herself back at the resort she vacationed at with her family. Her parents were together laughing and giggling. Suddenly A dark clocked figure appeared. He went over to her parents. She didn't know who it was but she started to scream like she did. _

"_NO! STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM THEM! LEAVE THEM ALONE! NO!" _

_She went to run towards him but she couldn't move an inch. The cloaked figure pointed his wand at her parents and then there was a flash of green light and they both dropped the ground dead. _

"_NO! MOM! DAD! NO!" _

_She ran to them as they figure vanished. "MOM! DAD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP! NO!" _

_She shook their bodies as hard as she could but they didn't move. _

* * *

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!"

Alex shot up in bed panting hard and looking around her dark bedroom. "MOM! DAD! MOM DAD!" she screamed.

Jerry and Theresa rushed into the bedroom flipping the light on.

"Honey, it's all right. You're safe it was just another nightmare." Jerry said.

Alex launched herself into her parents arms and cried hysterically shaking.

"Baby Girl, it's ok. It was a bad dream. Everything is ok, shhh, shhh." Jerry soothed. He and his wife rubbed her back as climbed back into her bed.

Justin walked in looking worried. "Another nightmare?"

His parents nodded. Justin went over to the bed and sat down.

"Do you want to talk about?" Jerry asked.

"I don't want to leave, tomorrow! I don't! Otherwise it's going to get you! I have to save you from it!" Alex screamed in tears.

"Save us from what?" Theresa asked.

"The green flash, the green flash is going to kill you both!"

Jerry and Theresa looked to each other, almost like they had heard of it before, but then looked to Alex.

"A green flash? Honey, that's not real. It was just a bad dream. I'm sure what you say was a flashing green Christmas light and your mother and I sleeping." Jerry said.

To Justin it sounded like another cover story.

Alex shook her head still crying hysterically. "I know what I saw and it wasn't a Christmas light, and you weren't sleeping!"

"Ok, Honey, Ok, just calm down. It was all a bad dream. It wasn't real." Jerry soothed.

Alex couldn't calm down. That nightmare has scared her to death. She cried herself back to sleep. Her parents laid her down and climbed off the bed. They left the room leaving Justin alone. Curious, Justin followed behind them quietly. Alex would be proud of his sneaking and ease dropping skills.

"I'm telling you it's that woman. Alex never had dreams about the green flash after we took away her memories, now that the woman is here; they're all coming back again."

That was his mother, what was he talking about? Alex had never mentioned these dreams before.

"But they are different, when she would wake up screaming about the flash of light as a baby it was Justin who got killed not us. She still doesn't remember what happen to her, it's not Molly's fault."

That was his father, what did he know about these dreams? Alex had, had, them before about him? Why?

"Jerry, they can't leave tomorrow. They'll only remember everything and they will never be the same. We have to protect them from remembering that!"

Justin sighed, his mother sounded hysterical.

"Theresa, maybe it's time they remember. Most of their memories are good ones. Alex is the only who has a truly bad memory that will traumatize her if she remembers it. Molly won't let that happen."

"What if she can't stop it, what if Alex remembers?"

"Justin will be there for her, just like he was there for her as a baby."

Now Justin was really confused. What happen to his sister to scare her so bad? When did he comfort her fears? Why didn't he remember anything about a green light? Justin sighed. He needed answers to these questions and there was only one place to get them.

He turned back around and went back into Alex's room. She was sleeping soundly. He smiled softly and went back into his bedroom. He was going to figure out what happen to Alex, and then he was going to help her get through it. He vowed to himself not to rest until he uncovered the truth, but how would he convince Alex to go with him?

* * *

The next morning Alex came downstairs for breakfast. Again her parents were making her favorite breakfast. She sat down at the counter.

"Ok, what's going on now? The last time you made my favorite breakfast you ended up telling me I was adopted. So what's the news? Did someone die?" she asked.

"No, no one died but…well your mother has something to tell you."

Theresa sighed. "Honey, I know I've been distant lately and kind of mean and rude. I was just scared of losing you. But I really think you should go with Molly for the year."

"Why?" Alex asked. "Why did you suddenly chance your mind?"

"Baby, I think if you go and learn about your past and where you came from the nightmare might finally stop and you can sleep peacefully again."

"I don't want to go." Alex shook her head.

"You won't be there alone. Justin will be with you and you know he'll take care of you."

Alex inhaled and exhaled a deeply. "Ok, I'll go. Mom can you…would you mind helping me pack?"

"Not at all, Sweetie."

Theresa smiled remembering how before they left for their trip she refused to let her mom help her pack. Together they went upstairs as Justin was coming down.

"She's coming?" Justin asked.

Jerry nodded. "But she's really scared. Now look I'm going to give you something and I only want it to be taken out in case of danger ok?"

Justin nodded. Jerry pulled out his wand. "I had Max help me. I put a spell on this wand so it can only do one spell."

"What's that?"

"If you are in danger or a situation where you're not comfortable just wave it in the air like you do with your wand to flash anywhere else. Only this specific spell will only take you back to our lair. But it's only in case of emergency."

"I understand, Dad. Thank you."

He took the wand and put it in his suitcase. "Also remember our door is always open you're welcome to come home at any time."

"Thanks Dad."

They shared a tight hug. Theresa and Alex came back downstairs with Alex's suitcase.

"Molly should be here soon. Are you both ready?"

Justin looked to Alex. She was physically ready, but he could tell she was nowhere near mentally ready. He went over to her and took her hand giving it a squeeze. "Yeah, we're both ready."

Just then the doorbell rang. Justin and Alex tensed.

After another round of goodbyes and lots of tears Alex and Justin were in the car on their way to their new home. They held each other tightly both scared to death of what was awaiting for them in London.

* * *

**A/N so all the adults are keeping a secret from Alex. Anyone want to take a guess on what it might be. I'll tell you if you are. Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	4. The Weasley Family

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT IM A SKYSCRAPER'S STORY "WILL WE FIND A HOME JUSTIN! " IT'S REALLY GOOD!**

* * *

After what felt like forever they arrived at their new home. It was huge. Molly led them inside and Alex clung tightly to her brother. She was scared to death.

They walked inside and Molly called out to her family. It sounded like a herd of stampeding Elephants as all the children came rushing down the stairs.

"Good you're all here, everyone these are the two children I was telling you about; this is Justin and his sister Alex."

"It's nice to meet you all. Molly has told us wonderful things about you all." Justin said nicely.

Alex just hid her face in his side.

"My sister is really shy, but once you get to know her I'm sure you'll love her." Justin explained.

"So you're the Aliens." The only child girl spoke. "I thought you'd have five fingers and three eyes."

"Ginny, that isn't nice. Justin and Alex are just as human as you are." Molly said.

"But Mum, you said they weren't created the same way we all were. They were created with a wand through magic." The girl Ginny spoke. "They are aliens!"

"Hush now, that's enough Ginny"

"You'll have to excuse Ginny, she's still getting used to everything. But next to her we have Ron and George and of course his twin Fre…"

The whole room grew quiet. Tears filled Molly's eyes. "I'm sorry, please excuse me!"

She quickly rushed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Justin asked.

"We just lost our brother her son, his name was Fred. We're still trying to process it all." Ron explained.

"He'd still be alive if it wasn't for Harry Potter!" Ginny muttered.

"Don't say that, Ginny! It's not Harry's fault and you know it!" Ron said.

"Who is Harry Potter?" Alex asked looking up.

Ginny gasped. "How could you not know, Harry Potter? Clearly you're not from around here."

"Clearly, no please tell us." Justin said.

He was really starting to dislike Ginny.

"He's my friend. He's also famous because he was the only one able to stop Lord Voldamort and he was only a year old." Ron explained. "Everyone knows his name. He finds it really annoying."

"Sounds like it would be." Justin nodded.

"Well we should let you two unpack and get settled. If you follow me I can show you to your room." Ron continued.

Alex and Justin nodded and followed them up the stairs and into the bedroom. They were completely empty.

"Mum, thought it was better this way, that way you could use magic and make the room up any way you want."

Justin nodded. "That's great, are we sharing?"

"Nope, this is your room, Justin, Alex yours in right next to his."

"Thank, Ron."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything else."

Ron left the room. Justin sighed and looked to Alex. "You all right?"

She just shrugged. "I never thought I'd be scared of using magic but I am."

Justin rubbed her back. "This spell is real simple. We did it with our old bedrooms remember?"

Alex nodded softly. She walked to her doorway and looked inside. She mumbled the spell softly and flicked her wand and the empty room transformed into her old bedroom was back home. Justin did the same thing. With another flick of their wand their suitcases were empty and their closets and draws were filled nice and neat.

Alex looked to her brother who looked to her. "You can go hang with everyone. I'm feeling a little jet lagged and exhausted from all day of traveling so I'm going to go to bed early." Justin said to her.

"I feel the same. Promise to wake me if you wake up first?"

Justin chuckled. "Only if you promise not to punch me in the face."

Alex laughed, she actually laughed, something she hadn't done in such a long time. Justin laughed with her. They both knew all too well she wasn't a morning person. "I can't promise you that."

"Then I'll just let you wake up on your own, but if you come in and I'm not there I'll be downstairs with the others."

Alex nodded and looked into the bedroom like she was about to walk into a cage. Justin saw the look on her face and knew she didn't want to be alone right now.

"Why don't you come into my room with me? I really don't want to be alone."

He knew if he asked Alex she'd deny so instead he acted like he was the one who was scared.

She nodded and together they went into the bedroom and closed the door. They both ended up sleeping the rest of the night. So far their first night in their new home wasn't very welcoming. Ginny wasn't very welcoming, George hardly spoke to them, and Ron, seemed to be the only nice one, but it might have all been out of obligation. Justin hoped things got better, otherwise they'd be going home much sooner than expected.

* * *

The next morning Alex stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around from her spot on the floor and noticed Justin wasn't in bed. He had always been an early bird. She shook her head and waved her wand over her body, the quickest way to shower, and dress without leaving the room. She put on a fake smiled and went downstairs. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table.

"Wait, so you're telling me that I can walk into a fire place, throw dirt on myself, then name any place in London and I'll be there?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, it's called Floo Powder. Don't worry it's not as scary as it sounds." Ron answered.

"Sounds dirty to me." Alex said walking to stand next to her brother.

"No, it's not, well as long as you do it right. My friend Harry, the first time he did it he ended up in the basement of some creepy store and ended up covered in dust and dirt."

"Nice, very comforting." Alex said.

"Don't worry; you two can go together so you're not alone."

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"Diagon Alley, there is a book store there where we get all our books for school."

"Oh…" Alex said softly. She didn't realize they'd be starting school so soon and now she was nervous.

"Don't worry; we will be meeting up with Harry and Hermione too."

"Hermione?" Justin asked.

"My girlfriend. She's really book smart and logical too."

"Sounds like my brother." Alex said with a smile.

Justin chuckled but shook her head.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."

Everyone walked over to the fire place.

"All right," Molly spoke. "George will go first and show you how it's done."

Justin and Alex nodded. They watched as George went into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder. He threw it down yelling out Diagon Alley before a bright green flames engulfed him completely and then he was gone.

Alex's eyes went wide. She remembered the green light from her nightmares. "NO!" she screamed. "NO!" She started backing away quickly. "NO! NO!"

Justin turned to her already knowing why she was upset.

"Alex, Alex, its ok. It's ok." He said slowly following in front of her.

Alex started to hyperventilate. "NO…NO…NO…" she gasped.

She bumped into the wall and sunk down to her knees. "NO! NO GREEN FLASH NO!"

Her eyes were wide and filled completely with fear. Justin knelt down in front of her. "Alex, listen to me, it's ok. It's safe. It's not the same from your dreams. I promise. I'll go with you I'll make sure we're both safe."

Alex just shook her head still breathing hard. "It's going to…kill us…"

"No, no it won't. Molly wouldn't send her children through it if it was dangerous. I promise."

Alex shook her head again. Justin sighed and stood up facing Molly and Ron, they only two left.

"Is there any other way to get there?"

"It's more complicated. You can try your wands. It might work the same." Molly answered. "Just make sure you speak clearly and you say Diagon Alley."

Justin nodded. "We will meet you both there. Thank you."

Molly and Ron left. Justin knelt down by his little sister. "We're going to flash ourselves in just like we do at home, all right?"

Alex nodded and stood up. Her breathing had returned to normal. They both waved their wands in the air and spoke "Diagon Alley."

* * *

In a flash they appeared in what looked to be an outlet mall, different stories all in a long strip outside.

Just as they walked into the store they crashed into a blond haired boy wearing very rich looking clothing.

"Sorry." Justin said nicely.

"Whatever, I don't remember seeing you around here before. Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Justin and Alex Russo. We're new." Justin explained.

"You're the two with the crazy father. He always had the weirdest inventions. My parents thought for sure you'd both be born with three heads and green skin."

"Our father wasn't crazy and your parents were wrong. Now please leave us alone." Justin said.

"What's your hurry? We are just getting to know each other. I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy. My family is one of the richest and most powerful."

"Good for you, why don't you go find them." Justin said trying to get passed him but once again he was stopped.

"Don't be rude, we should catch up. Where have you two been living?"

"Waverly Place in New York." Justin answered. "Our adopted mother and father lived there."

"I feel bad for you two. You had a good life here. Your mother was just crazy and didn't love you so she sent you away to somewhere else."

"She told us it was because of Voldamort." Alex spoke up. "He killed our father and our mother didn't want us to get killed too."

"You went too far; you should have just stopped at "she didn't want us." That's the truth."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" Justin growled. Alex didn't trust Molly as it was, she didn't need to be brainwashed to believe she wasn't wanted. "Our father was killed protecting us from Voldamort and our mother was scared he'd come after us so she sent us away. Don't you dare tell us we aren't wanted!"

Malfoy started to laugh. "That's right, I forgot. You got him killed."

"What?" Alex asked.

"You're the reason that he died."

"I…I am?"

"Yep, it was all your fault."

Alex went silent. Her head dropped and she looked to the floor. Was he telling the truth? Is that the big secret everyone was hiding from her? Did she kill her own father? Suddenly she looked up and started to laugh. Malfoy had suddenly grown a pair of white, fluffy, bunny ears. Justin laughed too.

"What?" Malfoy asked. "What are you laughing at?"

They both just pointed at him laughing harder. His nose changed to a small pink one and whiskers started to grow from his cheeks causing more laughter. The Wesley's came over and laughed too.

Malfoy growled. "What is so funny?"

"They are just seeing you for who you really are." A voice said.

Another girl around their age walked over. She had long brown curly hair, her wand in hand. "Now get out of here, Malfoy before I turn those disgusting feet into fury white paws."

Malfoy looked confused but then caught a reflection of himself and gasped. Then he looked to the girl. "You stupid Mudblood!"

She quickly rushed out of the store everyone just laughed hysterically. Ron walked over to the girl and pulled her into his arms kissing her on the lips. He pulled away and smiled. "This is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger, these are my new…housemates. Alex and Justin Russo."

"Nice to meet you both." She said holding out her hand to shake.

"You too." Alex smiled nicely.

"Hi." Justin giggled like a love struck teenager.

"Hello." Hermione smiled.

"You're pretty."

Hermione giggled blushing softly. "Thank you."

Alex elbowed him in the side. Justin snapped out of it. "Oh, Um..Hi, I'm…I'm…"

"Justin." Alex said for him.

"Yeah, what she said."

Hermione giggled. "Nice to meet you Justin."

They shook hands and sparks flew through them, causing them to quickly pull away.

"Hey, Guys." A new voice greeted.

A boy their age walked in. He had black hair and green eyes.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed.

She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and they shared a kiss. "Hey Ginny." Harry looked to Justin and Alex.

"Sorry, I'm Harry Potter, who are you?"

"Justin and Alex Russo." Justin answered.

"Alex is short for Alexandria?" Harry asked.

Alex was speechless. She couldn't speak; he was so handsome and cute. His accent made him even more adorable.

Justin chuckled and nodded. "Yes, that's right." He elbowed his sister and she snapped out of it. "Um…Sorry, Yes, that's short for Alexandria, but I prefer, Alex."

"Of course, nice to meet you both."

They shook hands as Ginny shot glares at Alex. Alex didn't notice. Alex stared at Harry, while Justin stared at Hermione. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N lol so you can clearly see the who the couples are going to be right? But how if both Hermione and Harry are already taken? Hmm, leave me your thoughts in a review. Also if you're a Ginny fan DO NOT read this story! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	5. Platform 9 34

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! BE SURE TO CHECK OUT I'M A SKYSCRAPER'S STORY "WILL WE FIND A HOME JUSTIN" IT'S AMAZING!**

* * *

They shook hands as Ginny shot glares at Alex. Alex didn't notice. Alex stared at Harry, while Justin stared at Hermione. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Well now that the annoying pest has been dealt with let's go get our books." Hermione smiled.

Alex and Justin followed behind them.

"So what's its like, Hogwarts I mean." Alex asked.

"It's a huge school. I got lost my first year there. But the teachers are really great. They are super nice and really caring." Harry answered.

"Is the homework hard?" Justin asked.

"Not when Hermione Granger is your best friend." Ron teased

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As long as you pay attention in class and study and work hard then it's pretty easy. If you're like Ron and wait till the last possible second to start it and you draw, doodle, and sleep during class it's extra hard."

"That won't be Justin, he'll be taking 3 pages worth of notes and even add footnotes to his notes." Alex teased.

"I take 5 pages of regular notes then an extra 5 pages of footnotes." Hermione said wide eyed.

"All hand written and then I type it up on the computer."Justin said staring at her wide eyed as well.

"Yes, the more I write it the better it's stored in my brain."

They both just looked to each other in awe; Neither of them had met someone with the same studying techniques?

"Anyway!" Ron said loud enough to make them both jump. He pulled Hermione into his side. "The workload isn't bad as long as you study, there is the answer."

"Ron likes spend most of the time begging Hermione to do his work and then decides at the last possible second to do it." Harry laughed.

Alex laughed. "Justin would rather eat slugs than do his work at the last second."

"That isn't true." Justin mumbled.

Everyone just laughed. Even though they really just met they were talking and laughing like they were best friends. Alex was actually starting to like it here. But there was one thing she couldn't get out of her head. Did she really kill her birth-father? Was it really her fault he died? Did it have anything to do with the big secret Molly was keeping?

She sighed and pushed that from her head and continued to shop for her books with her new friends.

"So what kind of classes are there?" Alex asked. "Cause I'm not good at math or history."

Harry and Hermione laughed. "You won't have to do any of those classes as long as you live here. All the classes you take will be focused on some kind of magic like potions and spells, things like that." Hermione explained.

"Oh good." Alex sighed.

"Just don't give her a love potion." Justin teased.

Alex elbowed him in the side. "Jerk." She muttered.

"Yeah, it would be best to keep those away from Ron too." Harry nodded.

Alex smiled and blushed softly. What was this weird feeling she had in her stomach that felt like butterflies tickling her?

"That wasn't my fault." Ron argued.

"You almost died on me, Ron. We don't need a repeat of that."

"Yeah, then I would have lost two brothers instead of just one." Ginny said.

Everyone got quiet.

"So um…what are the list of classes we are taking?" Justin asked carefully.

Harry pulled Jenny into his side kissing her head. Ron took a few deep breaths. Hermione rubbed his back as she started the list. "Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Dark Arts, Divination, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Flying, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Astronomy  
and lastly Potions."

Justin and Alex's eyes went wide. "Wow, and we have to take all of those classes?" Alex asked.

"Not all in one year but yeah, before you can graduate. Don't worry I've taken almost all of them so I can help you if you need. I can even tutor you."

"That would be a huge help." Justin nodded.

Molly came over with Arthur. "Well. I've got everything for everyone. Let's go."

Everyone left the store. Justin and Alex were happy to have made some new friends. But Alex couldn't help but wonder how her birth-father really died and if she was the one to cause it?

"So, Alex, what kind of stuff do you like to do in your free time?" Arthur asked. "If you'd like I can teach you some magic over the weekend, just you and I?"

"No, thank you." Alex said walking away from him next to Justin.

"That was kind of rude, He's just trying to be your friend and get to know you. He is technically our step-father."

"He's not and he never will be my father. Robert Flynn was my ONLY REAL father and he's dead. I don't even remember him. Jerry Russo is the closest thing I have to a father. I'm not about to let another man into my life and be hurt once again."

Alex walked further ahead and joined Harry and Ron. Justin sighed.

"Give her time; this is all still very new to her." Hermione said walking next to him. "Once she gets comfortable she'll be ready to trust him."

"It's more than that; I think that Malfoy kid really messed with her head. She really believes she killed our dad and that's why she's so scared of getting close to Arthur."

"You mean you think she's scared she's jinxed somehow and she'll end up getting him killed?"

Justin nodded.

"But that's crazy. She's harmless. She has no enemies or anything. How could she possibly get him killed?"

"You don't know her like I do. When she gets scared or starts to feel powerless she uses her wand and says the first spell that comes to mind. That's what started this whole mess. I just…"

"You want to help her?"

Justin nodded.

"Just be there for her and that's the best way to help her."

Justin sighed but nodded. "Thanks, I don't normally have many people I can vent to."

"Well I'm always here if you need to talk."

Justin smiled and they caught up with their friends.

* * *

A few weeks went by and the only thing that changed was the friendships between everyone grew quickly. Alex still didn't trust or even speak to Arthur or Molly for that matter. She had yet to figure out their secret. But before they knew it, it was time for the first day of school.

Everyone was at the train station. Alex and Justin were looking for platform 9 ¾ but couldn't find it. They all stopped in front of platform 9 and 10. Alex and Justin watched in fear as George ran down the middle and into the rock hard brick wall.

"What in the world?" Alex asked.

"It's easier than it looks, I promise." Harry said. "I was scared my first time too."

"You survived?" Alex squeaked.

"Yes, Trust me you'll be fine." Harry chuckled.

Alex just looked to Justin. Ron and Hermione ran through next.

"Trust me it's really easy. Just watch."

Harry went next through the brick wall. Justin and Alex shared a look. They locked hands and squeezed their eyes shut tightly and made a mad dash toward the wall.

* * *

The next thing they knew they were on the floor. They looked up and they were in another room. There was a huge train that said Hogwarts on it.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Harry chuckled helping Alex off the floor. Hermione helped Justin.

"Thanks for waiting for us." Justin said.

"Sure, come on, Ron and his family are saving us seats."

Alex, Justin, Harry, and Hermione headed onto the train. They finally found their seats and sat down.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I was waiting for Alex and Justin. I wanted to make sure they got through ok."

"Aww poor wittle baby was too scared to go through the brick wall?" Ginny mocked.

"We've never done something like that before." Justin said.

"How did you get to your old school?" Hermione wondered.

"Um…we just waved our wands and we were there." Alex mumbled softly.

"Oh wait, let me guess and when you got homesick and wanted your mommy and daddy you just clicked your heels together three times." Ginny laughed. "Or, better yet, did you make a wish upon a star? How about your magic pumpkin?"

Alex just looked to her lap. She hadn't been as smart as Justin but she knew enough and he never made her feel stupid. This girl made her feel very stupid like she didn't know anything at all.

"That's enough, Ginny. They haven't lived here that long. There is going to be stuff they don't know." Harry said.

"So you haven't heard about Hogwarts strict punishment choices?" Ginny asked.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?"

"You know, if you break the rules they torture you and beat you to a pulp."

Alex gasped and turned deathly white, she started shaking physically and her breathing picked up. "Tor-torture? Is there…is there a green flash?"

"Oh yeah, a really bright light."

Alex's eyes went wide and she started having a panic attack as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Ginny are you insane! None of what you just said it true!"Harry said shocked.

"You idiot are you trying to kill her!" Justin yelled. He turned to his sister and started trying to calm her down.

"Ginny, I think you should go sit somewhere else." Harry said.

"But…But Harry…"

"Now!"

Ginny pouted and left. Harry turned to Alex too.

"Hey, hey, listen; listen to me, the worst punishment you'll get is being expelled. I promise. There are not beatings or torture. I swear to you. Hogwarts is perfectly safe, all right. Please calm down. You're safe." Harry said comfortingly.

Alex sniffed slowly calming down. "Prom-promise?"

"Yes, plus, I haven't known Justin for very long but I'm pretty sure he'd kill before he let anyone hurt you."

"He's right. I'll always protect you, and I'll never let anyone lay a finger on you. Just take some deep breaths and calm down."

"Hogwarts is against violence of any kind. Including types caused by magic. I promise. Ginny was lying to scare you."

Alex slowly started to calm down. "No green flash?" she whimpered?

"No, no green flash, I promise." Harry soothed.

Alex calmed down and her breathing returned to normal. She continued to shake but that as the worst of it. Did Alex like Harry? Yeah of course he was cute! But if this was how Ginny treated her with them being friends she'd hate to see what it would be like if they broke up and Alex started to date her. Ginny might even kill her. Maybe she was safer back in New York…maybe she never should have left.

Alex leaned into her brother's arms and he held her close. Ginny may have been lying but it still scared her and not knowing much about the school she was going to scared her even more.

"Hogwarts is going to be great. I promise you'll love it." Harry said.

"And if you don't and you feel uncomfortable at any time you come get me and I'll fix it for you."

Alex nodded feeling safer. Why did she trust Harry so much? She hadn't known him that long. Maybe he was going to be one of those special people she just naturally trusted, but how would Ginny feel about that?

"So what other cool spells are there?" Hermione asked.

"Um…I can trap Ron is a cube of jello." Alex answered calming down drastically.

"Really? Can I eat my way out?" Ron asked.

"Sure?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"Awesome! Show me show me!" Ron said bouncing in his seat.

Alex giggled and waved her hand at Ron. "Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly."

The next thing everyone knew Ron was indeed trapped in a huge cube of jello. They all laughed as Ron started trying to chew his way out.

"This is great!" Ron cheered.

Alex laughed and waved her wand again. "Piggly, Wiggly, Get out of the Jiggly."

The cube vanished and Ron pouted. "Aww man! Come on!"

Everyone laughed.

"We're almost there anyway."

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

Ron grabbed his wand and pointed it at himself. "Piggy Wiggy do the jiggy"

Then next thing everyone knew Ron had turned into a pig and was dancing. Everyone burst into laughter.

Hermione waved her wand and turned Ron back to normal. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Ron muttered.

Everyone just continued to laugh at him.

"Don't worry, Ron I'll help you learn all kinds of fun spells." Alex giggled.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure anymore." Ron answered.

Everyone laughed. The rest of the train ride was spent just laughing and teasing Ron of course, but most of it was pure, side gripping, laughter. Alex was happy she had made some great friends but what about Ginny? She hated her and if she wanted to be friends with Harry, which she did, Ginny wasn't about to change anytime soon. How would she get around that?

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Will Harry and Alex ever get together. What about Justin and Hermione? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND AND A LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	6. Nightmares or Memories

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! GO CHECK OUT IM A SKYSCRAPER'S STORY "WILL WE FIND A HOME JUSTIN" **

* * *

Alex calmed down and her breathing returned to normal. She continued to shake but that was the worst of it. Did Alex like Harry? Yeah of course he was cute! But if this was how Ginny treated her with them being friends she'd hate to see what it would be like if they broke up and Alex started to date her. Ginny might even kill her. Maybe she was safer back in New York…maybe she never should have left.

Alex leaned into her brother's arms and he held her close. Ginny may have been lying but it still scared her and not knowing much about the school she was going to scared her even more.

"Hogwarts is going to be great. I promise you'll love it." Harry said.

"And if you don't and you feel uncomfortable at any time you come get me and I'll fix it for you."

Alex nodded feeling safer. Why did she trust Harry so much? She hadn't know him that long. Maybe he was going to be one of those special people she just naturally trusted, but how would Ginny feel about that?

"So what other cool spells are there?" Hermione asked.

"Um…I can trap Ron is a cube of jello." Alex answered calming down drastically.

"Really? Can I eat my way out?" Ron asked.

"Sure?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"Awesome! Show me show me!" Ron said bouncing in his seat.

Alex giggled and waved her hand at Ron. "Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly."

The next thing everyone knew Ron was indeed trapped in a huge cube of jello. They all laughed as Ron started trying to chew his way out.

"This is great!" Ron cheered.

Alex laughed and waved her wand again. "Piggly, Wiggly, Get out of the Jiggly."

The cube vanished and Ron pouted. "Aww man! Come on!"

Everyone laughed.

"We're almost there anyway."

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

Ron grabbed his wand and pointed it at himself. "Piggy Wiggy do the jiggy"

Then next thing everyone knew Ron had turned into a pig and was dancing. Everyone burst into laughter.

Hermione waved her wand and turned Ron back to normal. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Ron muttered.

Everyone just continued to laugh at him.

"Don't worry, Ron I'll help you learn all kinds of fun spells." Alex giggled.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure anymore." Ron answered.

Everyone laughed. The rest of the train ride was spent just laughing and teasing Ron of course, but most of it was pure, side gripping, laughter. Alex was happy she had made some great friends but what about Ginny? She hated her and if she wanted to be friends with Harry, which she did, Ginny wasn't about to change anytime soon. How would she get around that?

* * *

Soon enough they arrived at the station. Alex looked out the window and gasped flinching back.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"There is a huge, huge, guy outside with a light!"

Harry peeked his head out and laughed. "That's only Hagrid. He's harmless. He's like a big teddy bear. Don't worry."

"Hadid, that's a strange name."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron laughed.

"It's Hag-rid, Hagrid." Harry laughed.

"Oh…I knew that." Alex mumbled blushing.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

They climbed off the train and followed Hagrid into the boats and then finally inside. Alex and Justin let their jaws touch the floor. The place was HUGE. Their whole house could fit inside it 10 times and that includes the liar and sub station

They all walked to a bunch of stairs and stopped. Hagrid told them to wait there and he headed out of sight.

"Well this is it, Alien." Ginny said.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked. "What it is?"

"This is the last time you'll see, Justin again for the rest of the year."

"WHAT!" Alex shrieked.

"Why is that?" Justin asked pulling Alex into him. "What happens now?"

"You are sorted into your house, that's like your family. You aren't allowed to hang out or see anyone outside of your house."

Alex's breathing big up again. She had no idea coming to this school would mean being away from Justin. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to go home!

"That's crazy, Ginny. They always tend to put siblings into the house. Plus even if they are in different homes they can see each other whenever they want."

"Not if someone is put in Slitheren."

Alex started to hyperventilate.

"Will you stop trying to kill my sister!" Justin growled.

"I'm just telling the truth." Ginny smiled. "If she can't handle the truth maybe she should just go back home to her mommy and daddy!"

Justin turned towards his sister whose face was starting to turn bright red. "Alex, breathe, Baby, Breathe!"

"I…can't…lose…you!" she gasped.

"You won't lose me. I made a promise before we left New York, remember? I told you that no matter what the situation was I'd never leave you. Do you remember that?"

Alex nodded softly slowly getting her breath back.

"Justin is right," Harry said softly. "I'm not sure where you will be sorted but they aren't going to split you two up. If you weren't split up when you were adopted I doubt they'd split you up here. You won't lose Justin. Also, the sorting hat does listen to what you want too. If you tell him you want to stay with Justin he's consider it."

Alex started calming down as he face went to a normal color and her breathing returned to normal. Justin pulled her to his other side keeping her close and away from Ginny. That was the second time she had sent his sister into a panic attack, he wouldn't let there be a 3rd. "Stay away from my sister." He growled.

Just then Hagrid came back. "Follow me."

Everyone followed Hagrid into this giant room full of rows of tables. Harry and the other took a seat at the their table as Justin and Alex followed the rest of the first years. Justin and Alex watched as kids were called up and a talking hat was placed on their head. Then they got down and went over to the proper table.

Finally they got down to the Rs. "Listen to me, Alex. No matter what house we are placed in, it's not going to change anything. All right? I love you, you're my little sister and I'm never going to leave you. I swear to you on my life, I'll never leave you."

Alex nodded still looking scared to death.

"Alex Russo." A voice called.

Alex gulped as she slowly made her way to the stage. She sat down on the stool and felt the hat being placed on her head.

"Relax, Ms. Alex. I mean you no harm." The hat spoke nicely to her.

"I…I just…I don't want to be away from my brother Justin." She spoke softly so no one else heard her.

"Yes, I can see that. You have a dark past, events have happen that you never would have gotten through without your brother. But regardless you're very bright and have become quite the hard worker. How about Gryffindor?"

Alex nodded almost making the hat fall off her head. "Oops, sorry." She giggled.

"Not a problem, go sit with your friends."

Alex jumped off the stool and went to sit on the other side of Harry.

"Justin Russo"

Alex gulped. She was shocked when Harry rubbed her back, but even more shocked when she felt sparks. "Relax." He whispered comfortingly.

His touch did help her relax. She smiled when she heard the sorting hat yell "Gryffindor!"

Justin smiled and went to sit next to his sister. "See I told you, it was going to be fine."

"I know, I wasn't worried."

Justin chuckled "Sure you weren't" he teased and poked her side making her squeak.

"Is little Alex ticklish?" Harry teased.

"NO!" Alex screeched.

Justin laughed and poked her again making her squeal again. "She's very ticklish."

"Justin, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I think it is." Justin laughed.

Alex groaned and buried her face into her hands. Was it too late to put Justin into a different home?

Everyone laughed. Suddenly food appeared in front of them.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Alex and Ron said.

Everyone laughed as they started to dig in. Other than Ginny things weren't too bad around here. Maybe it was possible to actually have fun. But would Ginny ever accept her, or would Alex spend the rest of the year having panic attacks?

* * *

After a fun dinner Justin and Alex followed their new friends to their common room.

"Now only people in our house can know our password." Harry explained. "So don't tell anyone, just keep it to yourselves."

"And don't forget it." Ginny smirked. "You've already forgotten everything else."

Justin and Alex just glared at her. Harry spoke the magic words and picture frame opened and everyone walked inside.

"This is the common room; girl and boys can only be together in here. Once she got up the stairs we're forced into different rooms. But that's only for bed, so it won't be that bad." Harry said.

Alex sighed. "I still won't like it. But I guess there isn't much we can do."

"Hey, I don't care what time it is, or how much trouble we will get in, if you need me you come and get me, do not be too scared." Justin said seriously.

Alex smiled softly and nodded.

"All right, let's go up."

Alex followed the others up the stairs. The girl's room was first.

"See you in the morning." Ron said kissing Hermione on the lips.

"You, get some sleep. Please be nice to Alex, she is your new step-sister. Try to get along." Harry said to Ginny as he kissed her cheek.

"Just remember what I said. If you can't find the boys room, ask Hermione, I'm sure she'll help you find it, and please don't listen to Ginny. Just ignore her." Justin said to Alex.

Alex nodded and she hugged her brother tightly. It would be the first time they were apart since they left home, and they were both a little nervous. As Ginny and Alex went inside Hermione went over to Justin. "I'll take care of her, Justin, I promise. Just try not to worry."

"Thanks, Hermione."

They shared a smiled and turned away each going their own way.

* * *

Alex looked at the room. It was just a giant room full of beds. Most of them seemed to be taken and she had never felt more out of place. Ginny went right over to her bed and started getting ready. Alex felt like an outsider. It seemed like all the beds were taken. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Hermione smiling nicely.

"Come on, the bed next to mine is free." She said nicely.

Alex smiled and followed Hermione over to the bed. They both got onto their beds. They both waved their wands over their bodies and they were changed into their pjs.

"Thanks, Hermione." Alex said softly.

"I know what it's like to feel like an outsider and like you don't belong here. My first year was like too. I didn't make friends easy and everyone treated me like I didn't belong."

"Why? You seem so nice and so smart."

"Thank you but I'm not really like most of the people here at this school. I'm sure you hear Malfoy call me a Mudblood?"

"Yes, but I don't know what it means."

"It's a term that means a witch or wizard is born to none magic parents., but it's really rude and very hurtful. It used to make me cry to hear it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. It doesn't hurt me much anymore. I just want you to know that I know it's hard your first year here and you aren't alone. Ron and Harry are the best friends I've ever had and you are already Ron's favorite person. He's still trying to figure out how you trapped him in jello."

Hermione and Alex giggled.

"Yeah, he's a cool dude. You're lucky to have him."

"Thanks, we didn't always feel that way. We used to hate each other. We'd fight all the time. We still do."

Alex giggled. "That's true love."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She turned to see Ginny had fallen asleep.

"Alex, do you…do you like Harry?"

Alex looked fearfully to Ginny.

"Don't worry, she can sleep through anything. You can trust me I won't tell."

Alex sighed and nodded. "I do. I can't help it."

Hermione smiled, "I knew it!"

"Hermione, Ginny would kill me if I took Harry from her."

"Honestly, Alex…if Ginny doesn't start treating you better, she'll push him away and she'll have no one to blame but herself."

Alex just sighed. If it wouldn't be her fault why did she already feel so guilty? If Hermione was right and Harry broke up with Ginny would she be brave enough date him, or would her new fear of Ginny get in the way of that? "I don't know, Hermione, even if they did break up. I'm not sure I'm ready to date yet, I mean, I don't even really know who I am."

"I understand, I just wanted you to know you can trust me with these things. I want you to trust me and turn to me when you need help."

Alex smiled. "I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sleep well."

"You too."

Both girls settled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Once again that night Alex was haunted by nightmares. She was back home in New York, only she was younger, maybe five or six years old. She was wondering around looking for her mom and dad. She went into their bedroom and that same cloaked figure was there standing over their bed. "Hey, who are you!" she asked.

There was no answer. Just a bright green flash and her parents went still. The figure was gone in a flash. Alex went over and climbed onto their bed. "Mommy? Daddy?" she shook them both. "Mommy? Daddy?"

They didn't respond and even move. Alex started to cry. Why wouldn't they wake up. "They're dead, Alex." A voice said.

Alex spun around and saw Molly standing there. "What?"

"Mommy and Daddy are dead."

Alex shook her head. "No, no, they aren't dead. You're silly." Alex turned back to her mom and dad and started to shake them again. "Wake up, Mommy, Daddy, wake up." When that didn't work she started screaming "WAKE UP! MOMMY, DADDY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Molly walked over and pulled her away. "NO! LET ME GO! MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY! NO!"

"Alex? Alex? ALEX!"

Alex shot up with a gasp, panting, sweating, and crying hysterically. Hermione was standing over her looking worried. "Hey, you just had a bad dream. It's ok."

"Where is Justin?" she whimpered.

"Sleeping, do you want me to take you to him?"

Alex nodded.

"Ok, come with me."

Hermione helped her off the bed as she sniffed and followed Hermione out into the hall and to the boys rooms.

Hermione knocked on the door over and over again, until it opened. Harry opened it. He took one look at Alex and understood. "Take her down to the common room, I'll get Justin and we will meet you there."

Hermione nodded and led Alex back downstairs. Alex sat down on the couch and Hermione wrapped a blanket around her and got to work on starting a fire. Justin and Harry came down downstairs just as she finished. Harry and Hermione went on both sides on her while Justin knelt down in front of her taking her shaking hands into his.

"Talk to me, Baby Sister, what did you see?"

Alex just sniffed, letting out a soft sob, but then quickly trying to force it back. Justin rubbed her leg as Harry and Hermione rubbed her back.

"What? Please tell me. Was it the green flash again?"

Alex nodded her head.

"Was it aimed at Mom and Dad?"

Alex nodded once more choking back another sob.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's just a bad dream. It wasn't real."

Alex couldn't hold it back anymore. She let out a loud sob and fell into Justin's arms crying into his chest. He hugged her close and rubbed her back. "I've got you. It's ok, you're safe." He soothed.

"If you don't mind me asking…what is the big deal with a green flash? I mean why does it scare her?" Harry asked softly.

"Honestly, we don't know. Alex just keeps having these nightmares of a cloaked figure shooting this flash of green light at our parents and then they are dead. Neither of us can figure out why."

Hermione and Harry looked to each other and then to Justin.

"What?" he asked.

"There is a spell known around here than involves a flash of green light. It's illegal, because it kills in a second." Harry explained.

"Why would Alex be having dreams about it? We don't know any spells from around here."

"It might be part of the memories that were taken from you." Hermione said. "It's possible her brain is trying to piece together the memory."

"Wait, so you think Alex has seen this green flash before?" Justin asked.

"It's possible."

Alex and Justin looked to each other. Could this green flash spell have something to do with the big secret Molly was hiding from them? Could it be the reason she keeps having these nightmares? Could these dreams really be her brain trying to remember her past?

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review :D**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	7. Monster Ginny

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN! ALSO BE SURE TO CHECK OUT "Will We Find a Home Justin" by Im a Skyscraper! WARNING: MAJOR GINNY BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER! **

* * *

Alex and Justin looked to each other. Could this green flash spell have something to do with the big secret Molly was hiding from them? Could it be the reason she keeps having these nightmares? Could these dreams really be her brain trying to remember her past?

"Is there any way for us to remember our past? Is there a spell or…or anything we can do to remember?" Justin asked.

Harry and Hermione shared a look. Hermione looked down at her hands. "No, no there isn't a spell I'm sorry."

"You sound like you're talking from experience." Alex said softly.

Hermione nodded. "I am."

"Were your memoires taken from you too?"

"No, but I had to take memories away from people I love to protect them."

"Who?"

Hermione inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Harry squeezed her hand. "My parents. They had no real magic in their blood and only knew about magic because of me. So when Voldamort was going around killing all the none magic humans but who knew about magic they were in danger so I erased their memoires of me all together. They wouldn't know who I was if I was standing in front of them. After the war was over I searched and searched for anything that could make them remember but I always came up empty."

"That's rough I'm really sorry." Justin said.

"Mom is none magical human that knows about magic." Alex said.

Justin nodded. "But we don't have to worry. She and dad are safe in New York."

"Voldamort is dead too. So your mom and dad are safe." Harry said.

"Then why do I keep having these nightmares of this green flash?"

"Maybe it was that illegal spell that killed our real father and you witnessed it, maybe that's what Molly and Dad are trying to hide from you."

Alex shrugged. "That Malfoy boy said I was the reason he got killed. What did that mean?"

"I wouldn't listen to Malfoy, Alex. He just enjoys tormenting new people. He spent most of his time picking on us when we first got here." Harry explained. "I'm sure he was just trying to upset you."

Alex shrugged again. "Everyone at this school knows more about me than I do. It isn't fair."

"I know, that's how it was for me. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I was 11. Then I came to this school and everyone I spoke to acted like they had known me my entire life. The important part is to ask questions. That way you can learn about your life."

Alex nodded softly. "Do you know anything about me?"

"All I know is stuff I've recently learned. I know nothing about your past. I'm sorry."

Alex sighed and nodded. "Thanks for being honest."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Something I am sure about is how to make you smile." With that he poked her in the side and she shrieked. Everyone laughed.

"If you're ok now, I think we should go back to bed." Justin said.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you, Justin. I love you."

"I love you too. Come get me if you need me."

Alex nodded and hugged her brother tightly. The two girls and the two boys went back to their rooms and went right back to sleep. Alex was able to sleep without any nightmares.

* * *

The next morning everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"So, Alex, how are you adjusting to Hogwarts so far?" Ginny asked.

Everyone looked shocked. It was the first time she has actually said something…nice.

"It's going to take some getting used to but I'm doing all right." Alex answered honestly.

"Must be hard without your mommy and daddy here."

Alex nodded un sure of how to respond. "Um..it's ok. I'm a little home sick but I'll be ok.

"A little? It didn't sound like that last night. You were screaming on top of your lungs for your mommy and daddy!" Ginny said loud enough for the people at the other tables could hear her.

Snickers and muffled laughter could be heard throughout the room. Alex looked down to her food suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. Justin rubbed her back and glared at Ginny.

"Ginny, stop it! You have no right to tease her about having nightmares. Especially not when you spent all summer having nightmares of your own!" Harry defended.

"That's not fair!" Ginny said. "My brother just died!"

"Yeah, and Alex just learned her birth father was murdered by a dark, evil, wizard! So stop making fun of her!"

"Harry, you're supposed to be on my side."

Harry shook her head. "When you treat others meanly I'm not going to support you. So either stop picking on Alex or I swear this relationship is over."

Ginny sent evil glares at Alex. Alex knew if looks could kill she'd be dead.

"So um…what is our first class?" Alex asked nervously.

"Filius Flitwick. He teaches Charms. That's just a fancy way to say spells." Harry told her.

Alex nodded. She was good at spells right? This would be cake!

* * *

Alex sat next to Justin, on one side of her, and Harry on the other in the Charms class. She did her best to listen and to learn, but she had to chuckle at watching her brother and Hermione scribble notes like mad men, trying to write down every word their teacher spoke.

"All right everyone, who can tell me the spell that is used to take away a person's memories?"

Hermione and Justin's hands shot up instantly. Alex smiled and giggled to herself.

"Ms. Russo, why don't you answer this one."

Alex frowned and froze in her seat. "Oh…um…the spell is um… Cerebellum Erasus."

Justin smiled proudly at his sister. That was going to be his answer but he was proud of Alex for getting it right.

"Wrong!"

Alex and Justin shared a look in shock, how could that be wrong?

"I've never even heard of that spell before! Did you make that up?"

"No, Sir, that's the spell I was taught." Alex answered fearfully.

"Who was your teacher he sounds like idiot."

Alex growled. Justin and Harry touched her leg to calm her down.

"What about you, Mr. Russo? Are you smarter than your sister?"

"Actually, Sir, I was going to give you the same answer. Alex and I come from New York and that's the spell we learned that takes away people's memories."

"Pity, all right Ms. Granger, please enlighten us."

"The spell you're looking for is Obliviate."

"Finally! Somebody gets it right. I was starting to think everyone in the class was just plain stupid."

Alex looked down at her lap. She had been wrong; this was the worst class ever! She couldn't wait for it to be over.

* * *

After class Ginny was at it again. She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"That was the easiest question in the world and you got it wrong! He was just too night to say it but you are the only stupid one in that class!" Ginny shrieked out in laughter.

"Ginny, that's enough!" Harry said.

Alex just looked down to the floor. She felt tears filling her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"At least she attempted to answer. You didn't even raise your hand." Justin bit back. "You didn't know the right answer until Hermione answered it."

"No, I knew. But I also knew Hermione knew, she knew it best because she's used it on her parents and they still have no idea who she is."

"GINNY!" Ron yelled.

He knew that was still a sensitive topic for Hermione and he wasn't going to let his sister upset her.

Hermione looked to the ground too.

"Ginny, I'm tired of this! The way you've been treating everyone since Fred died is just not right. I get your angry and hurting but that doesn't give you the right to treat others this way! I can't take it anymore! Ginny it's over!" Harry said.

"But…but Harry!"

"No, maybe we can get back together when you start being nicer to people, until then we're over."

Harry looked to Justin and Alex. "Come on, I'll show you to your next class."

They both just nodded and followed him. Ron looked to his sister and glared and then to Hermione. "Come on, let's go to our next class." He said gently and soothingly.

Hermione just nodded and walked away leaving Ginny alone. She growled. "Alex Russo I swear you're going to pay big time for this. Like I've said before. Hogwarts has very strict punishment rules."

* * *

Justin, Harry, and Alex arrived at the next class. Alex sighed. "I'm in this one all alone."

"It's ok, it's just for an hour. Then we get lunch. So let's meet up in the Great Hall after class."

"What about Ginny?" Justin wondered. "I will not let her hurt Alex."

Harry shook his head. "She's mean but not dangerous. She won't physically hurt, Alex."

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok." Justin kissed his sister on the cheek. "Come get me if you need me, at any time."

Alex nodded and hugged her brother.

She went into the classroom and found a seat in the middle and sat down.

"Please, take out a sheet of paper and copy the list of spells off this board." The Professor spoke. "We will go over them once everyone is done."

The door opened and Ginny walked inside and over to Alex sitting down next to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about being so mean to you before. I'm just angry about losing my brother and I took it out on you. Can we be friends?"

"I can't trust you or forgive you yet, but I'll give you a chance."

Ginny smiled. "I understand, thank you."

Alex smiled and looked back to bored and continued to copy something onto her paper.

"Oh here, the teachers like us using pens." Ginny said handing her the special quill pen.

"Thanks, um, we're just supposed to copy what's on the board to our papers."

Ginny smiled and nodded and started to copy everything down.

Alex was in the middle of writing when she felt a sharp pinch on her hand. She didn't think anything of it. She just thought it was a hand cramp so she continued. When the pain didn't stop she thought she had too tight of a grip so she loosened it. But the pain continued. Sighing she stopped writing and laid her hand flat on the desk to give it a rest. It was then she noticed the entire top of her hand was covered in everything she had just written down on her paper on it wasn't in ink, it was engraved into her skin, so deep that it was bleeding. She let out a blood curling scream and shook her hand like it was on fire.

"Ms. Russo, is there a problem?" The professor asked.

"My hand!" Alex shrieked! "My hand!"

The Professor walked over and looked to Alex's hand and then to the quill on her paper.

"Ms. Russo where did you get this pen?"

"I didn't have a pen of my own so my friend Ginny gave it to me." Alex answered as her voice cracked.

Words were still appearing on her hand, ripping her skin in two.

The Professor looked to Ginny. "It would be one thing if this was Ms. Russo's pen, she is new here and doesn't know these types of pens are banned from the school. But you Ms. Wesley, you know better. I have no other choice but to assign you detention. After your last class you are to come back here."

Ginny groaned but nodded. She glared at Alex who just whimpered and held her hand close to her chest. Words were continuing to rip into her skin, causing Alex to feel a ton of pain.

"All right class, that's it for today. Everyone is dismissed. If you didn't finish your assignment that's ok. You will be able to tomorrow."

Alex grabbed her things and bolted out of the class room. She could here Ginny rushing after her. Suddenly she heard Ginny scream "Locomotor Mortis!"

Alex felt her knees lock and she fell to the floor. She quickly grabbed her wand but Ginny called out "Expelliarmus" and her want flew out of her hand. Alex tried to scramble away but her legs didn't work. Ginny walked over to her and glared.

"First you take my family, then you take Harry, and now you made me get detention? It's over Russo, this ends here."

"What are you going to do to me?" Alex whimpered.

"Like I said before, Hogwarts has a strict punishment policy."

Alex gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. Ginny smiled and pointed her wand at her. Then she spoke "Crucio."

Alex started to scream on top of her lungs as she felt like a million knifes were attacking her. Ginny just stood there was a satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Justin were just coming out of their class when they heard a scream. They all raced toward the sound. They stopped and gasped when they saw Alex on the floor screaming in agonizing pain.

"Expelliarmus" Harry yelled, catching both Ginny and Alex's wand in his hand.

Alex laid on the floor panting hard and crying hysterically. Hermione and Ron went over to Ginny and grabbed her arms making sure she didn't run away. Harry and Justin rushed to Alex.

"Alex, Baby, are you all right?" Justin asked.

"Justin!" Alex whimpered.

"Shhh, I'm here, it's all right, shhh." He soothed.

He pulled her into his arms.

"Ow!" Alex cried out.

"What, Baby Sister, what hurts?"

"My hand."

Justin looked to her hand in shock. Harry growled and looked to Ginny. "You've turned into a monster, Ginny. I hope you get expelled!"

"Will she be ok?" Justin asked.

Harry nodded. "I've experienced everything Alex just did. It's painful but it's not life threatening."

"Justin, I hurt everywhere."

"I know. I promise I'll make it all better."

He kissed her forehead and glared at Ginny. She had taken things too far and now, Justin could only hope she got expelled. If not…well things were going to get really ugly.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Leave me you thoughts in a review.**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	8. Helping Alex

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! YAY! Two updates in one week, can I get a Yay hopelessromanticgurl rocks? Lol just kidding...kind of :P THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! Anyway don't forget to check out Im a Skyscraper's story "Will We Find A Home Justin" **

* * *

He kissed her forehead and glared at Ginny. She had taken things too far and now, Justin could only hope she got expelled. If not…well things were going to get really ugly.

Justin focused on his sister. She was shaking and crying as she clutched her wounded hand tightly to her chest, protecting it from any more harm.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing." Justin said gently.

Alex cried harder and shook her head. "I can't move! I can't move!" she shrieked.

"Why?"

"There are certain spells that paralyze you. I'm sure Ginny did that so she couldn't fight back. Do you trust me?" Harry asked.

Justin nodded. Harry took out his wand and looked to Alex. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded, but still scared.

Harry pointed the wand at Alex's legs and muttered a spell under his breath. Alex felt her knees unlock and she could move them again.

"THa-Thank you." She whimpered.

"No problem. I'm so sorry. What can I do to help you?"

"I really don't want to go to the nurse, is there anything else we can do?" she whimpered again, trying to calm down enough to communicate with him.

Harry nodded. "Actually there is." He looked to Justin. "Take her to the common room. I'll meet you there and whatever you do don't touch her hand it will only cause her more pain."

Justin nodded and lifted his sister into his arms and headed out of sight. Harry went over to Hermione and Ron who were holding a struggling Ginny.

"Do you still have that stuff you made?" he asked.

Hermione nodded knowing what he was talking about. "There isn't a lot left, but I can make more if needed. How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad, her entire hand in covered, front and back, even her finger and parts of her wrist."

Hermione nodded. "I'm going with Ron to bring Ginny to Professor McGonagall, and then I'll grab the stuff and meet you back at the common room."

Harry nodded and rushed after Justin and Alex. He was so worried about Alex and just hoped she'd be ok.

* * *

He arrived at the common room. Justin was on the couch with Alex on his lap still shaking, with a blanket wrapped around her as she held her wounded hand protectively to her chest. She was still crying softly. Justin had his arms wrapped protectively around her as he gently rocked her side to side.

Harry went over and sat next to Justin. "How is she?"

"I don't know, she won't stop shaking or crying."

"The shaking is from the shock of the curse that was used on her. I'm sure her crying is just because of the pain in her hand. Has it finally stopped?"

Justin shrugged. "She won't let me see it."

Harry sighed. "I had both these things done to me and I can tell you it's not fun."

"What was that curse Ginny was doing to her?"

"Do you remember Hermione and I telling you about the illegal killing curse?"

Justin nodded.

"That spell Ginny used is another curse that is illegal. If done long enough it would literally drive some insane. That's why it's illegal."

"Oh my gosh, what…how…"

"Don't worry, Alex will be ok. The pain will ware off soon enough and so will the shock. The worst thing to happen is she'll be a bit more clingy maybe more skittish. But she'll be just fine."

"And her hand?"

Harry sighed and held out his hand. Justin gasped.

"Through time it will fade, mine looked a lot worse when it first happen."

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Alex whimpered.

"Yes, Hermione is coming with something that is going to help it feel better."

Alex just nodded. Hermione came through the door with a small tin in her hand.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked.

"With Ginny, Professor McGonagall wanted a family member to wait with her until she was able to leave the school. She's being expelled."

"Good!" Justin growled.

"Anyway, after Harry first got his wound on his hand I did some secret studying and I came up with a small cream that helps to stop the pain but also makes it heal better so the scars aren't as bad, in fact they'd be almost invisible."

"That sounds like what we need." Justin said.

Harry moved and let Hermione sit on her spot. She opened the tin and set the lid on the table.

"Alex, can I see your hand?"

"No." Alex said quickly pulled her hand closer to her chest.

"It's ok; she isn't going to hurt you." Justin said gently. If it was anyone in this new state he trusted his sister with it was Hermione. He knew she'd never do anything to hurt Alex.

Alex shook her head. It's not that she didn't trust Hermione; she was just embarrassed by the way her hand looked now. Harry had, had this happen before. He had a scar like hers, he wouldn't judge her. "I want Harry to do it."

Hermione nodded and stood up and handed Harry the tin. "Just gently rub it on, try to use as little pressure as possible."

Harry nodded and gently sat down in his previous spot. To everyone's surprise Alex let her hand go and held it out for Harry to see. He didn't gasp or show any signs of being disgusted. Alex's hand was still shaking. Harry gently took her arm, up by her elbow and let it rest on his arm.

"Does that hurt?" he asked softly.

She sniffed and shook her head.

"All right, I'm just going to apply some cream to your wound, if it begins to hurt too much let me know and I'll stop."

Alex nodded softly.

Harry gently applied the cream to her wounded it. It did look bad, it was red and swollen and covered in dried blood. Alex hissed a few times but didn't pull away. The cold cream made the pain more bearable than it was before.

"There all done." Harry said.

He put the lid back on the tin and handed it back to Hermione.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, Harry, Thank you."

"Sure."

"Thank you, Harry." Justin said.

"Don't mention it."

"I still feel weak." Alex said softly.

She had stopped shaking and stopped crying.

"It's the effects of the curse. You just need to rest. You'll be just fine."

Alex nodded and rested her head against her brother's chest and closed her eyes. She was out like a light in a matter of minutes. Harry and Hermione went back to class promising to cover for Justin and Alex so they didn't fall behind. Justin spent the rest of the day and night just holding his sister. A couple times Alex woke up crying and scared from nightmares that she wouldn't talk about. He was able to get her back to sleep but deep down He had a feeling deep down Alex was hiding something about what happen to her. He just hoped he told her what it was.

* * *

Meanwhile after Ginny was taken home Ron headed to his next class, happy he got an excuse note so he wasn't in trouble for being late. He walked inside and sent his note on the Professors desk and once getting the nod of approval Ron went to his seat. The girl sitting next to him smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hi Ronny."

"Hey Katie." Ron whispered. "Sorry, I'm late. Had some trouble with my sister."

Katie was a girl Ron had gotten to know recently and had become really close with. She had long red hair like his with freckles and blue eyes. Ron was falling for her and she was falling for him. Hermione was the only reason they hadn't gotten together yet.

"I understand, have you talked to Hermione yet?"

"No, she is my friend first and I'm worried about hurting her and ruining that. I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Well hurry up, I want to be with you."

"I know, I want to be with you too. Just give me some more time. I promise by the end of the week, Hermione and I will be over."

"Ok, Ronny."

Ron kissed Katie on the cheek and focused on his assignment. He didn't want to hurt Hermione but he honestly didn't love her romantically anymore. He just hoped it didn't ruin their friendship.

* * *

With Harry and Hermione, they had their next class together. They had both finished their assignment so they just talked quietly.

"Harry, I don't know what to do." Hermione sighed.

"What do you mean? We just have to wait for the others to finish their assignment."

Hermione chuckled. "No, not about that…about me and Ron, I love him dearly, I always have but…but…"

"But you're starting to love Justin more?" Harry guessed.

Hermione nodded. "We have so much in common and he's such a wonderful, caring, respectful man and I just…I can't explain it. I really like him."

"I know, I feel the same way about Alex."

"But you and Ginny just broke up, how do I break up with Ron without hurting him and our friendship?"

"You've got to be honest with him, Hermione. Leading him on will only do more harm than good. You two need to just sit down together alone and talk about it. He'll be hurt but I don't think he'll stop being your friend."

"I hope you're right."

"Just be honest, Hermione. You've always been honest with him, don't lie to him, especially not about this."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "You're right. I need to just sit him down and tell him the truth. I just really hope it doesn't ruin our friendship."

* * *

Back with Justin and Alex. Alex started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. When she saw Justin she smiled softly.

He smiled back and stroked her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better... I guess."

"Are you still in pain?"

"No…it's not the…the pain."

"That's good. But if it's not the pain then what is it?"

"Justin, something happen to me, when Ginny was cursing me, something that I don't know if it's good or…or if it's bad.

Justin kissed her head. "What is it you can tell me. I promise I won't judge."

Alex shook her head and changed the subject. "What happen to Ginny?"

"She was expelled. Her parents actually came to the school and took her back home. We don't have to see ever again."

"Yeah, until we go home for break."

"I'm sure she'll be better behaved at home."

Alex just shrugged. "I don't know that I feel safe going back to that house, Justin. What if…could we maybe go home, home, for break?"

Justin sighed but considered it. "I think it's something we need to talk to Molly about it, but I think that might be a good idea. I don't know about you but I actually miss Max."

Alex giggled. "I know me too. I wonder what he's been doing?"

"Training to be the full Wizard, I guess. Either that or making something weird and disgusting and calling it art."

Alex laughed harder and nodded. "Remember that time he moved inside that giant pumpkin?"

Justin laughed. "How could I forget that? I actually had to bring him mail and watch as he cut a small hole in it for me to slid the mail through."

Alex giggled. "Remember when he got his full powers in and he had to wear that dorky hat?"

Justin laughed, "That was so hysterical! Then somebody…" he poked Alex in the stomach making her giggle "drank both halves of the love potion and ended up getting an enlarged head."

Alex giggled and blushed. "It was a mistake!"

He laughed. "I know, I was just teasing you. But in all seriousness. I'll see about us going home for Christmas and seeing everyone again, I promise."

Alex nodded and softly looked to her head speaking so softly Justin almost didn't hear her. "Justin…"

"Yeah, Baby Sister?"

"I…when Ginny cursed me I…" Alex inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Her eyes filled with tears and she choked out "Justin… I remember everything…"

Justin gasped.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? What did Alex remember? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	9. The Truth is Out

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT I'M A SKYSCRAPER'S STORY 'WILL WE FIND A HOME JUSTIN' **

* * *

Alex nodded and softly looked to her brother speaking so softly Justin almost didn't hear her. "Justin…"

"Yeah, Baby Sister?"

"I…when Ginny cursed me I…" Alex inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Her eyes filled with tears and she choked out "Justin… I remember everything…"

Justin gasped. "What do you mean? What do you remember?"

"My entire childhood...everything I was forced to forget I saw it. It all flashed in my head like a movie in fast forward."

"What...I mean...how...Alex what did you see?"

"Dad...his death...I...I was a witness."

"That's the big secret Dad and Molly were keeping from you?"

Alex nodded. "But that's not it, the Malfoy boy…he was right. Our dad was killed and it's all my fault."

"Alex I'm sure that's not true. I mean you were just baby. How could it have been your fault?"

"IT WAS!" Alex screeched.

"Ok, ok, shhh, tell me what happen."

"All of it?"

"Just about dad's death."

Alex sniffed and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "It was just a regular night. Molly was with us that night. Dad and I were fooling around in my room." A small smile appeared on Alex's face making Justin smile with her. "What were you doing?" he asked softly.

"He was tickling me, giving me raspberries on my stomach. I was a giggling mess."

"Of course." Justin teased.

Alex then frowned. "He stopped suddenly and asked me if I had heard anything. Of course I didn't hear anything, but I didn't care, I thought it was another game. He told me to wait in my bedroom and not come out unless he was with me. Then he left the room."

Alex started to shake and her breathing increased. "I don't know where he went or what happen but then this cloaked figure walks in, the same one from my nightmares. He asked me if I was Alex Flynn that was our last name at the time; I nodded and said I was. He told me I had to go with me and he'd take me some place very special that only little girls and boys were allowed to go to. There was no grown-ups allowed…"

"Did you go with him?" Justin asked.

Alex shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I told him no, I told him I wasn't allowed to go with a stranger. He tried to act as if I knew him and that he was trust worthy but I still wouldn't go with him. I told him I had to ask my mom and dad before I could. So I tried to leave my room but then….th-then it…it started again."

"What did?"

"The pain…"

"From your hand?"

Alex shook her head. "The other pain. The one that made me feel like all my bones in my body were breaking."

"The one from the curse Ginny did on you?"

Alex nodded. "He did it to me too. I was screaming on top of my lungs, crying begging him to stop. He never did. He told me….he told me he wanted me dead, he said I wasn't normal and I didn't deserve to be here on this earth so he was going to kill me."

"Alex…."

"I need to finish, Justin, please?"

Justin nodded.

"Finally dad came running back in and saw what was happening. He tried to stop him from hurting me,"

"But then he started to torture dad and he was screaming out in pain…Justin he was crying." Alex choked out. "I started yelling at that man to stop hurting dad and to just let him go."

"Did he listen?"

Alex shook her head. "I kept begging him to stop and I kept trying to comfort dad and stop the pain. When I was in pain Mom and dad would kiss it better so I tried to kiss his pain away."

"Oh Alex, there wasn't anything you could have done. You were just a baby you didn't even know how to use magic yet."

Alex shook her head as tears started falling down her cheeks, her shaking and breathing increasing with every word. "I know, when that didn't work I went back to begging, I asked this man to end his pain and suffering, make all his pain go away. So he asked me if…if I was sure that's what I wanted, if I really wanted it all to just go away. I said yes and then…." Alex went fully out hysterical. She fell into Justin's arms crying, shaking, and hyperventilating. "Abra Kadrabra." Alex cried hysterically repeating those words over and over again.

Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in. When they saw Alex they rushed over to her.

"What happen?" Harry asked.

"When Ginny was cursing her it made her remember everything, including our father's death. She witnessed it all."

"Was it Voldamort?" Harry asked.

"YES!" Alex screamed. "YES IT WAS HIM! IT WAS HIM!"

"Ok, Baby, ok shhhh, shhhh, calm down, calm down, take deep breaths." Justin said.

"Abra Kadrabra, Abra Kadrabra, Abra Kadrabra!" Alex cried.

"Baby, what does that mean?" Justin asked.

"Green FLASH! IT'S THE GREEN FLASH MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

Justin looked helplessly to the other.

"It's Avada Kedavra."

"Is now really the time to be correcting her, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, that's not what I'm doing!" Hermione growled. She looked to Justin."She's saying the spell wrong, that's why you don't understand it. It's Avada Kedavra not Abra Kadrabra. It's the killing curse Harry and I were telling you about. It's that bright green flash that Alex always saw. So when she says that she's saying Voldamort killed your father with that spell."

"Now it all makes sense, all those nightmares she had about the green flash, it killing our adopted parents and me, it was her remembering our dad's death."

Hermione nodded. "I can calm her down, if you trust me?"

Justin nodded.

Hermione pointed her wand at Alex and whispered something under her breath. Alex stared to calm down. Her breathing returned to normal and her crying stopped along with her shaking.

"Thank you," Justin said.

"You're welcome. Don't worry, it's just a sedative spell, as if she was in the hospital and the doctors sedated her."

"I'm not worried. I trust you." The two shared a smile.

"I'm sorry, Justin, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Alex muttered.

"Alex, what on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"I killed our dad." She whimpered.

"What, no you didn't, Voldamort did!"

"I ASKED HIM TO!" Alex screamed. "I ASKED HIM TO MAKE THE PAIN AND SUFFERING STOP AND FOR IT ALL TO END SO HE DID! HE ENDED DAD'S LIFE!"

"Alex you asked for him to stop torturing our father, not kill him! Besides you were just a baby you had no idea what you said would result in his death! Alex, Baby, this wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! That's why Molly and Dad hid it from me!"

"Alex, it wasn't your fault!"

"Justin, look, you need to ease up a little. You can tell her as much as you want that it wasn't her fault but she won't believe you any time soon. But just keep reminding her and keep telling her and one day in the future she'll finally believe you, but right now she really just needs to figure it out for herself and believe it because she knows it's true, not because someone tells her to."

"How do you know?"

"Because I watched my parents die too. I blamed myself for years after they died. Hermione and Ron always tried to tell me it wasn't but I had to learn for myself before I could believe it."

Alex sat up and looked at him."Really?"

Harry nodded. "Let me ask you a question that I had to ask myself." He moved and sat next to her. "Your dad saw Voldamort hurting you right?" Alex nodded. "So he had two choices, he could have turned around to run away, get Molly and Justin, plus himself somewhere safe and let you defend yourself or he could have fought back against Voldamort and tried to save you right? Those were the two choices he had?" Alex nodded. "Yet, he choice to try and protect you, he choice to put his life on the line to keep you safe. Luckily and at the same time sadly for us kids, parents will do anything to protect their children, even give up their own life."

Alex leaned into his arms and Harry hugged her close to his chest and stroked her hair. "Now, I know you won't believe me, but Justin is right, your dad's death wasn't your fault."

Alex just nodded. He was right, she didn't believe him right now, but hopefully soon she'd believe him and she'd be able to move on."Thank you, Harry and Justin."

"You're welcome. Just hang in there, things will get better." Justin said.

Alex just sighed but nodded. She had a hard time believing that.

"Hey, where did Hermione and Ron go?" Justin asked.

Harry looked around to see his friends gone. "They had to talk about something alone."

"I think I may know what it's about, is it my fault?" Justin asked.

Alex nodded. "Everything is your fault." She teased lightly.

Justin chuckled glad to see her feeling better. He tickled her sides making her giggle and squirm. "Well then I guess if you pass out from laughter it will be my fault too, huh?" Justin stopped and smiled at his sister.

"No, it's nobody's fault. This was bound to happen." Harry said. "Hermione and Ron are just two totally different people."

Justin nodded. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Harry laughed. "Classes are over, dinner is starting, we were going to invite you two to come with us."

"Oh, wow is it that time already?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah."

"Well I'm starving, let's go eat."

"I don't want to go." Alex whispered.

"Alex you have to eat." Justin said sternly.

"I want to eat, I just don't want to go out there."

"Why not, nobody knows what happen to you." Harry said.

"Ron and Hermione kept it very private and even asked Professor not to say anything to anyone."

Alex just held up her hand which was still badly wounded, red and swollen. "I don't want people to see this."

"Baby, nobody is going to laugh at you, plus since when are you the self-conscience type." Justin said.

"Since I had something to be self-conscience about."

"Alex, trust me, it's not that bad. If you really feel that uncomfortable just keep your hand in your pocket."

"But that hurts it."

"What if you just hold my hand and keep it down at your side?" Harry asked.

Alex shrugged.

"What if we just grabbed you some food and brought it back here?" Justin offered.

"We're not allowed." Harry sighed.

Justin sighed too. "What about if I hold your hand and we can keep it hidden from sight?"

"No, holding anybody's hand hurt and even if I put on a glove or something it hurts."

"Alex, if you just keep it by your side nobody will notice it." Harry said. "I went a few weeks without anybody noticing it."

Alex sighed but nodded. "Ok, I guess." She sat up, suddenly missing the warm contact of being in Harry's arms.

The trio went out of the room to see Ron and Hermione hugging.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked.

They broke apart and nodded. "Yeah, everything is perfect."

* * *

A few minutes earlier with Ron and Hermione, they were standing outside on the stairs. They were on the part that didn't move so they were safe.

"So…" Ron started.

"So…" Hermione whispered.

"I want to break up." The both said at the same time.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"I want to break up." They both said again.

They then both laughed.

"Well it looks like for once we agree on something." Hermione teased.

"I know it's amazing." Ron laughed.

"So I guess that's it?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded sadly. Hermione frowned.

"Ron, you're still my best friend and I'd hate for anything to ruin that. You were really there for me, especially when we realized I'd never be able to make my parents remember me again and I just…I don't want to lose you."

Ron smiled softly. "Hermione, this is me you're talking to. You couldn't lose me if you tried. I'll always be your friend."

"Really?"

"Really, come here." They both hugged each other tightly.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Just then the picture door opened and the others walked out and the two of them pulled away. Now they were all just friends and they'd all be friends forever but would Harry and Alex, and Justin and Hermione ever be more than that?

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Will the four of them ever be more than friends? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	10. The Disaster at Dinner

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! ALSO MAKE SURE TO READ 'WILL WE FIND A HOME JUSTIN' BY IM A SKYSCRAPER' ALSO I'M SORRY EVERYTHING IS ALL BUNCHED TOGETHER. WHEN I POSTED IT TO THE DOCUMENT MANAGER IT WAS ALL NICE AND NEAT BUT THEN ONCE I SAVED IT, IT ALL BUNCHED TOGETHER LIKE THIS, SO I'M SORRY AND I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE LIKE THIS!**

* * *

They all went into The Great Hall and sat down and started to eat their food. Nobody had said anything to Alex or about her hand at first; of course she had kept it down at her side and hidden under the table. She got more comfortable and became less focused on hiding her hand and more about actually eating. She held a small roll of bread in one hand and used her other hand to sip her water. Justin and Harry noticed her using and showing her wounded hand but didn't say anything. But someone else did. "What happen to your hand, Russo? Did you forget the answers so you wrote them down on your hand? Are you that stupid?" Alex quickly put her hand back down under the table. "Stop it." She whispered barely loud enough for Justin to hear who was sitting right next to her. "Is that what you did in your old school? You know, Russo, there is this thing it's called studying, maybe if you did that you might actually remember and lean stuff." "You're one to talk, Malfoy. Last I heard you're already flunking out of most of your classes and it's only the second month of school." Hermione shot back. "You shut your mouth you filthy Mudblood. I wasn't speaking to you." "Don't call her a Mudblood you disgusting pig!" Ron yelled. Just because they weren't together doesn't mean he wasn't going to defend her against the bullies. "I'm surprised you even remember her, after all dear mummy and daddy have no idea who she is." Malfoy laughed. "By the way, Russo, how is dear old daddy? Is he still angry at you for getting him killed?" "That's enough, Malfoy, leave them alone." Harry growled. But it was too late. Alex got up and ran from The Great Hall with tears streaming down her cheeks. Justin growled at Malfoy and ran after her. "You're a disgusting pig!" Harry yelled and ran after Justin and Alex.

* * *

He found them in the hallways. Alex was sitting against the wall curled into a fetal position crying softly. Justin was by her side soothing her, the best he could. Harry went over and sat next to them. "Is she ok?" Justin shook his head. "She keeps saying sorry for killing our father and for making me fatherless and other stuff like that. It breaks my heart. She didn't want our father to die; it wasn't her fault that Voldamort twisted her words around like that. But she just doesn't believe me." "She won't, it's like I said, she needs to believe it for herself before she can believe it hearing it from us." Justin sighed. "But how do I make it stop hurting her?" Harry sighed. "She remembers her dad dying; it's like losing him all over again. She just needs to time to grief and cope with it now, even though it happened a long time ago the memory is new and fresh like it happened yesterday." "I wish I could remember that way I can help her through it." "We can take away her memories again." Justin shook his head. "They'll just come back again, I won't do that to her a second time." Harry nodded. "Thank you for defending me in there." Alex whispered softly to Harry. He smiled. "No problem. Malfoy has always given me and my friend's trouble. I just hate that he hurt you." "If that memory wasn't so fresh I would have given it right back to him." Harry laughed. "There is in doubt in my mind." "I think we're just going to head to the common room. We will meet you there." Justin said. Harry nodded. "Ron, Hermione and I will be along soon." Justin nodded and lifted his sister into his arms and carried her away. Harry sighed as he ignored the urge to follow after them, and snuggle Alex close to his chest. He knew he loved her, but did she love him back was the question

* * *

After they were finished eating they met back up with Alex and Justin in the common room. Harry smiled when he saw Alex curled on the Justin's lap sound asleep. Hermione and Ron headed up to bed. Harry sat next to Justin making sure not to disturb Alex. "How is she?" Harry asked. "She's all right. It's more about her feeling guilty than anything else right now." "It wasn't her fault, Justin. Look, neither of you really know Voldamort, he lives to torture people mentally and physically. But most important he loves to twist your words into something you'd never ask for. One day Alex will realize that. Until she does she'll just have to learn to cope with the loss." Just sighed and nodded. "I just wish that 'one day' would be tomorrow." "I know, so do I. But just be there for her and you'll be help more than you" "Thanks." Harry smiled softly at Alex. "She's so beautiful." His eyes went wide. "I-I..I mean…" Justin laughed. "It's ok, I know you like her. I also know you'd be real good for her. Just so you know…if you ever wanted to ask her out…you'd have my blessing." "Really?" Harry asked. Justin nodded. "Only if I have permission to take out Hermione." Harry laughed. "What would you say to a double date?" "I think that would be a good idea." "Great we can ask the girls in the morning." Justin smiled and nodded. He stood and lifted his sister into his arms. The two of the headed up the stairs. Justin took his sister into the girl's room and tucked her in. Hermione was up reading when he walked in. "I'll take care of her, Justin. If she has another memory or nightmare of something you'll be the first to know." She told him. "Thanks, Hermione. I'll see you in the morning." He left the room and smiled. Alex was shaken by her memories but things were really starting to look up. How would the double date turn out?

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! STOP IT! STOP! IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE! NO STOP IT PLEASE!" Hermione shot up with a gasp upon hearing Alex screaming on top of her lungs. She looked to see her tossing and turning in bed as she screamed and cried hysterically. "NO LET THEM GO! STOP HURTING THEM! NO! NO!" Hermione jumped out of bed and raced over to Alex and shook her. "Wake up, Alex!" Alex screamed as she woke up panting and sweating. She looked around scared to death. When she realized where she was calmed down. "Justin." She whimpered. Hermione nodded and rushed out of room. A second later Justin came running in. He hugged Alex tightly. "Shhh, baby, shhh, shhh." Justin soothed. "He killed them! He killed ALL of them! Everyone I love was killed; one by one he killed them and forced me to watch! It was so horrible, Justin, it was so horrible!" Alex cried into his chest "It was just a dream, shhh, everyone you love is alive. It was just a bad dream." Justin cooed. "I don't want you to leave me tonight, Justin. Please stay with me." Justin nodded and looked to Hermione. "Take her downstairs to the common room. If anyone asks, you couldn't sleep and went downstairs to sit by the fire and read, and ended up falling asleep on the couch." Justin nodded and did as she said. Once they were alone and cuddled on the couch. Alex fell back to sleep. Justin sighed as he stroked her hair. "You're safe, Alex. I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." With that he fell asleep too, just hoping and praying the double date cheered Alex up.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's short. I just need ideas for the double date. Where should they have it? I was hoping for someplace near Hogwarts that might be romantic, any ideas? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	11. The Double Date

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! OK I LIED! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS! CAN ANYONE HELP ME? NONE OF MY OTHER STORIES ARE COMING UP LIKE THIS. IS THERE SOMETHING I CAN DO TO STOP THIS? PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME AND LET ME KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS!**

* * *

The next morning everyone was having breakfast like any normal day. Harry and Justin kept looking to each other both too nervous to be the first one to ask the question. "So um…today is Friday, last day of classes." Justin started nervously. "Yes, we know that." Alex said. "It's just that um…well we don't have to worry about homework or curfew or anything." Harry added. Hermione and Alex shared a look and they both shrugged. "What's gotten into you two? Are you under some kind of spell." "Yeah, the love spell." Harry muttered hoping nobody heard. But Alex did and smiled. She leaned over and whispered something in Hermione's ear. They both giggled and looked to the guys. "Yes, we will go out with you." The both said at the same time. "How did you know?" Harry asked. "When my brother gets all nervous like this, it only means one thing…girls." Alex answered teasingly. Justin laughed nervously. "What do you mean ner-nervous. I'm not..not nervous." Alex and Hermione just giggled. "We will go out with you, pick us up at 7 tonight and take us wherever you want." Hermione answered. "Uh yeah…sounds like a plan." Harry nodded. The girls got up and left the table. "What just happen?" Justin asked. "I honestly have no idea." Harry answered. "You two just got yourselves a date." Ron said laughing at their shock. "Where are you going to take them." "Uh…." Justin answered. Ron laughed. "Hogsmeade, there is lots to do around there." Harry answered. "Perfect…what is that?" Justin asked. "It's like an outdoor shopping malls. Don't worry it will be fun." "I hope so, none of my date I've ever been on have gone well." Justin mumbled. "Well this one will. I have this feeling it's going to be just fine." Harry said confidently.

* * *

7:00 came faster than the girls or guys would have liked. It was 6:58 and neither of them were 100% ready. They guys waited downstairs in the common room while the girls were upstairs getting ready. "They're late. That's a bad sign." Justin said. "Justin, woman are always fashionably late. Plus they said 7 but in woman speak it means 7:30." Harry chuckled.

* * *

A couples minutes later the girls came downstairs. They were both dressed casually but had a nice hair dew and wore light make-up on their faces. "Wow, you look great." Justin said to Hermione. "Thank you, you look handsome." Hermione said softly blushing. "Alex you look…you look….wow." Alex blushed softly. "Thanks, I wasn't sure if I should wear a dress or not. I was hoping for not because I hate wearing dresses but I…" Alex stopped and blushed more."Sorry, I'm rambling." Harry chuckled. "It's all right. You look perfect. We aren't going anywhere fancy." The girls came down the stairs. Justin grabbed Hermione's hand and Harry took Alex's, making sure not to touch her bad hand. They left the common room and headed to their destination.

* * *

They arrived at Hogsmeade shortly after and went into The Three Broomsticks. They went inside and sat down at the table. Alex and Justin looked at the menu as if it was written in a different language. "Um…what…I…I don't know what to get." Alex said with a blush. "Neither do I." Justin answered. "It's ok, we will order for the two of you." Harry said. Harry ordered a few butter beers and some food for them eat. "Uh… Harry, Justin and I are underage, we can't have beer." Harry chuckled. "It's just a fancy drink served in a beer cup, that's it. It's like uh…sparking grape juice or something like that." "Oh, I knew that." Alex blushed. "It's ok, this all this new to you." Harry smiled. "So, Justin what kind of magic do you guys have in New York." "Same as yours, well minus the illegal ones, just different names for them." "I once made Justin's zit come to life, it was awesome!" Alex laughed. "Maybe for you, but I was on date!" Justin groaned. "How…why..I…" Harry asked. Alex giggled. "It was an honest mistake. I was trying to make it go away and it went wrong, it's not my fault." "You did it on purpose and you know it." "Me? Couldn't be." Justin chuckled and started to tickle her sides. "Admit it, you did it on purpose, admit it!" Alex giggles and squirms. "Stop it, no I didn't." "I won't stop until you admit it!" Alex continues to giggle and squirm. "Ha-ha-Ha-Harry! Hehehehelp!" "OK, hang on, I'll help." Harry pointed his wand at her. "Rictusempra" Alex squealed loudly causing everyone to look at them. "No! Harry!" Justin laughed. "Yes!" "Hermione!" Alex gasped through giggles. "Stop them!" Hermione giggled and shook her head. "If I help you, I'll be their next victim." "Justin where are her ticklish spots." Harry asked. "Her sides are one and then her armpits." Justin answered. Harry moved his wand till it was at her arms, causing Alex to laugh harder keeling over every which way. "Her, stomach, her ribs." Justin said tickling her ribs as Harry moved the wand to her stomach. Alex was too helpless with hysterical giggles to speak anymore. "She has more but if I we don't stop she'll pass out." Justin laughed. Harry and Justin both stopped. Alex panted. "I hate you." Boy guys laughed. Their food arrived and everyone started to eat. "So, what are your guy's plans for the Holidays?" Harry asked taking a bite of his food. "We're going home, getting out of this place and away from these people." Alex said. "…Opps, sorry I didn't mean it like that." "It's ok, we understand, you're not staying with the Wesley's?" "NO!" Alex shrieked. "Alex, would rather not go back there because of what Ginny did to her." Justin explained. "I understand, if it helps, Hermione and I always spend Christmas and New Years with them and it is all fine." Alex shrugged. "I want to see my dad…After what I remembered I…I want to see him." Justin rubbed her back. "Alex has been feeling very home sick and so we thought it best to go back to New York for the Holidays." "It's ok with us, but if you do decide to stay, I'll help keep Ginny away from you." Harry said nicely. Alex smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you." She feels butterflies tickle her stomach making her blush.

* * *

Once they all finish their meal, Justin and Harry pay for the themselves and the girls. "Where to next?" Alex asked as they all get up to leave. "Desert." Harry answered. "Yay!" Alex squealed. Everyone laughed. Harry and Alex held hands as Justin and Hermione held hands. "Hermione, I just wanted to tell you thanks, Alex always tells me how you help her at night when she gets scared and always make sure she feels safe and comfortable before heading off to bed, I just wanted to let you know I appreciate it." Justin said as they walked. Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'm glad I can help. Like I've said, I know how scary and hard it is your first year here. I didn't want Alex to feel alone and scared. So I'm doing what I can to help her." "Oh so it wasn't just about getting close to me." Justin teased. Hermione giggled. "Shhh, you're not supposed to know that." They both laughed. "No, but in all honestly, Justin, I love both you and your sister. I feel like Alex is my own sister and I have need to protect her and make her feel safe." "Did you just say you loved me?" Justin asked. Hermione froze as they both stopped walking. "Um…I…maybe…" "I surely hope you did because I…I love you too." They both looked into each other's eyes and leaned in kissing passionately. Harry and Alex kept walking not knowing what was going on. Justin and Hermione pulled away and both blushed. "SO…" Justin said. "So…" Hermione continued. "Does this…I mean, are you….Um…will you be my girlfriend?" Justin stumbled out. Hermione giggled and nodded. "I'd love too." They kissed again and then Justin lifted Hermione up by the waist and spun her around. Hermione squealed in giggles. "Justin, stop it, put me down!" Justin chuckled and set her back down on her feet. They locked hands again and ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

With Alex aand Harry a few minute before. They were walking hand in hand when Alex suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "I just…this is the first time in…Months that I haven't been scared of being without Justin. I feel safe and at ease with you. A few months ago the only way I'd feel that was with Justin." "That's good. It means you're getting comfortable here and feeling more independent, you no longer need Justin with you feel safe. That's great." Alex nodded. "It's all thanks to you, you've managed to make me feel so comfortable and safe, even without trying. You were my best friend and you were there for me against Ginny and Malfoy, but you also understand a lot of what I'm going through right now, it's nice having someone who understands me." Harry smiled. "You're a special girl, Alex. I've noticed that about you the second I met you." Alex blushed. Harry chuckled. "I really like you, Alex. I was wondering if maybe you'd..you'd want to be my girlfriend?" Alex smiled. "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." They shared a kiss on the lips. Hermione and Justin came over and smirked. They cleared their through throats causing the two of them to break apart. Alex blushed. "It's ok, we just did the same thing." Hermione said. "Looks like we all just got the only desert we need." Justin joked. "No!" Alex pouted. "I want candy, I want candy!" Everyone laughed. "Relax, we're going to get you your candy." Harry said. The couples locked hands and headed to HoneyDukes. Alex and Justin looked at all the different types of candy and couldn't help but be disgusted on the names. Harry and Hermione chuckled. "The names are just for fun, they are actually really good." "Uh…I think I'll let you order for me again." Alex answered. "Yeah me too." Justin nodded. "All right." Harry laughed.

He and Hermione gathered a few different candies and went to buy them. Then went back outside and sat down on the bench.

"OK, we've got Chocoballs, Choco-Loco Chocolate Skeleton, and lastly Fudge Flies."

Justin and Alex looked grossed out. Hermione and Harry laughed. "Just try it."

They each took a Chocoball and bit into it. They both moaned in pleasure. "This is amazing!" Alex moaned.

"It's wonderful." Justin nodded.

"See, it's not as bad as it sounds."

They both nodded. "I want more!" Alex squealed.

Harry laughed and handed her another one. As everyone was talking Alex got up and sneakingly made a snowball from the snow on the ground and threw it at them.

It hit Harry making him jump. "What the….That's it Russo it's on now."

Everyone quickly got up and prepared for battle! Snowballs were flying from every direction hitting everyone at least once as they all laughed and squealed.

Of course they all used certain spells to help them.

"Justin, what do you say we do girls against the boys?"

Justin nodded as Harry rushed over to his snow fort to hide behind. "What's the plan?"

"Ambush."

They both nodded and stood up and made a mad dash toward Alex's snow fort where both Hermione and Alex were hiding.

Alex and Hermione heard them coming and began pelting them with snowballs as the guys did the same to the girls.

Once Justin was out of snowballs he ran at Hermione and tackled her to the ground. She squealed and laughed. Justin took a handful of snow and covered her face with it making her squeal in laughter.

"NO! It's cold!" she squealed. Justin laughed and started to tickle her.

Harry ran out of snowballs so he ran at Alex and tackled her to the ground and threw snow at her face. As she squealed and laughed too. She fought back and shoved snow into his face too.

"Justin, what do I do?"

"Go for her stomach!" Justin yelled over Hermione's screaming and laughing as he continued to tickle her.

Harry lifted Alex's jacket and shirt just above her belly button and started to tickle her stomach. Alex screamed and started to laugh and try to fight him away.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Justin was happy to finally see Alex having fun and enjoying life again. Maybe their new life here wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Just then Ron came running over. "Alex, Justin, guess what?"

The tickle fights and laughter stopped as everyone stood up

"What Ron?" Alex asked.

"Mum, wants to know what you want for Christmas, you're spending it here with us!"

Alex froze and went deathly pale. How would she survive Christmas with Ginny, how would she survive without seeing her mom and dad again? How would she survive this Christmas at all?

* * *

**A/N what do you think will happen when Alex and Ginny come face to face again? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	12. Going Home

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! YAY! IT'S FIXED! Lol enjoy this, perfectly spaced chapter. **

* * *

Alex froze and went deathly pale. How would she survive Christmas with Ginny, how would she survive without seeing her mom and dad again? How would she survive this Christmas at all?

"No, I'm not going anywhere near your house!" Alex yelled.

She quickly got up and started to run away.

"Alex, wait!" Justin yelled.

"I'll go." Harry said running after her.

* * *

He found her sitting on a bench. He went over and sat down next to her. "Alex, it's ok. Hermione and I will both be there with you, along with Ron and his family, plus Justin. Ginny won't act out in front of them."

"It's not just, Ginny, Harry! I want my mom and dad!" Alex cried out. "I hate being away from them! Molly and Arthur aren't my mom and dad! Jerry and Theresa are my mom and dad and I miss them and I want them back! I even miss Max! I said horrible things to them before I left and I need them to know I still love them!"

"Oh Alex, they know that. They know you love them."

"I WANT THEM FOR CHRISTMAS! IT'S ALL I'M ASKING FOR THIS YEARS! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Alex screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. He did what he could comfort her, but he mentally smiled. He had been thinking about what to get Alex for Christmas and now he knew.

Justin and Hermione walked over and few minutes later.

"Is she ok?" Justin asked worriedly.

Harry nodded. "Missing home." Was all he had to say.

Justin nodded. "Alex, I'm sorry. We can't go home for Christmas. We have to spend it with the Wesley's."

"NO!" Alex screamed. "I WANT TO GO HOME FOR CHRISTMAS!"

She got up and ran off again. Justin sighed. "She was so happy."

"I can make her that way again, I have an idea for a Christmas present but I need your help." Harry said.

"Name it, I'll do anything to make her smile again."

Harry smiled and told Justin his head and what he needed to do to help.

"That's perfect! Alex is going to love it!" Justin smiled.

"I hope so." Harry sighed.

"Trust me, she will."

They both smiled and got to work on the present. There was so much to do and so little time to get it done.

* * *

Time flew by after that Justin and Harry worked like mad men to get Alex's present ready in time and soon everyone was on the train on their way back home. Alex was shaking.

"Relax, Alex, Justin and I won't let Ginny hurt you." Harry said.

"Does she know we got together?" Alex asked.

"No…"

Alex went white and looked like she was going to be sick. She buried her face into his chest.

"Shhhh, you're going to be fine. Trust me." Harry whispered softly into her ear.

"I do, it's Ginny I don't trust."

"She won't do anything with witnesses around. Especially her family." Ron said. "Plus underage Wizards can't use magic outside of school so, you're safe."

"Yeah, because Ginny is one to follow all the rules." Justin muttered sarcastically.

"Look, neither of you have to worry, Ginny is going to behave." Hermione said.

"She better or I won't hesitate to use some New York magic on her." Justin warned.

"Easy, Justin, you know everything is going to be fine, remember." Harry said giving him a look.

Justin nodded. "Right, he's right, Alex. Everything is going to be fine."

Alex looked between the two boys. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, why?" Harry answered.

"You two are acting very…strange." Alex noted.

"They're boys, Alex, boys are strange." Hermione told her.

"Yeah, I guess." Alex sighed and laid her head on Harry's lap. Harry stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Justin smiled. Ever since they got together Alex had been leaning more on Harry than him, a part of him missed being the one she leaned on but the other stronger part of him was happy to see her trusting and letting people in again.

"Is someone feeling jealous?" Hermione teased moving to sit next to him.

Justin chuckled. "I guess I know how a father feels. It almost makes me sad that Alex doesn't need me anymore."

Hermione shook her head. "Justin, Alex is always going to need you. You're her big brother and she will always need you. She just doesn't need you by her side every second of the day to keep away the bad people. She's more independent and stronger than she was when you first got here, but, Justin, trust me when I say, she will always need you."

Justin smiled as he watched Harry stroke Alex's hair lovingly. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

They shared a kiss on the lips and Hermione snuggled into his side. Ron had Katie snuggled into his side, who had also fallen asleep.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked to each other with a smile. They had never expected their lives to change so suddenly again after the war, but this time…it was a good change.

* * *

They train came to a stop and nobody moved. They were all so content and comfortable none of them wanted to move.

"Can we just stay here and let the train take us back to Hogwarts?" Alex asked snuggling further into his chest. "I know some people stayed behind."

"I stayed behind for Christmas one year, it wasn't too much fun." Harry said. "You'll have a lot more fun here I promise."

Alex just shrugged and sat up.

"Come on, let's go. I'm sure your Mr. and Mrs. Wesley are waiting." Hermione said.

Everyone stood up and walked out of the bus. Alex was dragging her feet walking as slow as possible toward them.

"Is everything ready?" Harry whispered to Justin.

"Yes, the present will be here tomorrow morning."

"Great and they know not to say anything if she calls them?"

Justin nodded.

"Great."

Harry ran to catch up with Alex and lifted her by the waist spinning her around causing her to squeal and laugh. Justin chuckled. He couldn't wait for her to see her surprise.

Molly and Arthur were waiting for them.

"Hey, Alex, how was Hogwarts? Did you have fun?" Arthur asked.

"Well, let's see, your daughter tried to kill me, scarred my hand for life, and teased me and mocked me the entire time she was there, so no it wasn't fun. It was a nightmare." Alex snapped.

"Alex, he was just trying to make conversation and get to know you better." Molly said.

Alex sighed and looked to the floor. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him. She buried her face into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "Mrs. Wesley, Alex is just feeling a bit homesick but also scared of seeing Ginny after what she did. She didn't to sound so rude or disrespectful."

"We understand, Dears, but Arthur is your new father, Honey, you should get to know each other."

Alex's head snapped up and she glared and pointed to Arthur. "That man will NEVER be my father! Jerry Russo is my ONLY father! I will not have another father be taken from me!"

"I won't be taken away from you, Honey." Arthur said gently. "I understand your fear after what your real father went through but Voldamort is dead. He can't hurt us anymore."

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPEN! EVERYTHING YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME I REMEMBER! I KILLED MY REAL FATHER! HE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! IT'S MY FAULT! EVERYONE I LOVE GETS HURT OR KILLED AND I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER FATHER INTO MY LIFE JUST SO HE CAN BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!"

"Ally Bear…."

"NO!" Alex screamed on top of her lungs as she was hit with a flashback.

**Flashback **

Alex was laying on her bed with her father, Robert tickling her sides and blowing raspberries on her stomach as she laughed and squirmed.

"Who's my little Ally Bear, who is my little Ally Bear?" her father cooed playing.

"Mehehehehehehehhe!" little Alex giggled insanely.

Her father stopped and let her catch her breath.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Ally Bear."

"Only you get to call me that, right? Nobody else can, not even Mommy or Jay-Jay."

"It's not a rule but if that's how you want it to be your mommy and Justin will respect that."

Alex nodded. "I only want you to call me that. Ok Daddy?"

"Ok Ally Bear."Robert started to give his daughter more raspberries making her laugh and squirm again. Suddenly he stopped.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Did you hear something?" Robert asked.

Alex giggled shaking her head. "No, what is it? Is it the tickle monster again, Daddy?"

"No, Ally Bear, listen I need you to wait in here. Don't come out until I come get you."

Alex nodded giggling still, thinking it was a game. Robert left the room.

A little later a clocked figure walked into the room.

"Who you?" Alex asked.

"I'm here to take you and your brother to a special fun place that only kids are allowed to go to. No, mommies or daddies."

Alex shook her head. "I'm not posed to talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, I know you very well, Alexandra Russo, or would you rather I call you, Ally Bear?"

"Only Mommy, Daddy, and Jay-jay know that name."

"See, so I must be trustworthy."

Alex shrugged. "I have to ask, Daddy, first."

**End flashback **

"NO!" Alex screamed once more shaking her head quickly becoming hysterical causing all the Muggles to stop and stare. "NO! YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT! NOBODY KNOWS THAT! ONLY FAMILY AND VOLDAMORT KNEW THAT! YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT!"

"Alex, we used to be a family, I know it was your father's special nick name for you. We all used to be one big happy family. Don't you remember?"

"IF YOU'RE FAMILY WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SAVE US! WHY DID YOU SAVE HIM!" Alex screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE A LITTLE GIRL TO FED FOR HERSELF AGAINST THE MOST POWERFUL AND EVIL WIZARD IN THE WORLD! YOUR NOT MY FAMILY AND YOU NEVER WILL BE MY FAMILY AND YOU CERTAINLY WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER! NEVER, EVER, EVER, CALL ME ALLY BEAR AGAIN! NOBODY CALLS ME THAT!"

"Alex, like it or not, we are your family. I'm your step father and Molly here is your real birth-mother."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST STOP IT!"

"Stop!" Justin yelled. "You're only making it worse."

"We should really deal with this back at the house." Molly said. "We're making a scene."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING HOME WITH YOU!" Alex screamed.

She turned around and started to chase the train which was leaving the station.

"NO! COME BACK! WAIT FOR ME! STOP!"

Harry and Justin ran after her but Harry got to her first and wrapped his arms around his waist holding her back. "NO!" she screamed.

"Shhhh, it's all right, Baby, it's all right. Shhhh, shhh." Harry cooed softly.

Alex spun around and cried into his chest. Harry looked to Justin worriedly. This wasn't how they had planned her first day back, and they hadn't even reached the house yet.

"We need to get back." Hermione said softly walking over. "Is she all right?"

Justin shook his head. "I don't think she'll ever be all right. Our father's death is going to haunt her for the rest of her life."

"She will be, the memory is always the hardest part. But she'll get through it." Harry told them.

"Is she calming down?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I think she wore herself out and fell asleep. Her breathing evened out and she's very limb in my arms."

"Are you ok to carry her?" Justin asked.

Harry chuckled. "I'm fine, unless you'd rather do it."

"No, no, it's ok….sorry, I don't normally see that side of her so when I do it scares me."

"It's ok, it scares me too. But she'll be ok."

Harry lifted her legs and carried her bridal style back to the car. Everyone just hoped things got better when they got home.

* * *

By the time Alex had woken up again they were home. Alex stayed in Harry's arms as they walked inside. The house was decorated all nice and pretty for Christmas. There was sparking light and a tree with ornaments and more sparkling multi-colored lights. It was beautiful.

"Welcome Home." Molly said with a smile. "The presents have already been set under the tree and also been magical proofed so nobody can use magic and see what's in them."

Ron and Katie went right over to the tree and started to look at all the gifts.

"We're going to start on dinner." Molly said as she and Arthur left the room.

"Let's go upstairs and unpack." Hermione said gently.

The rest of them nodded and headed up the stairs. When they got to the top the stopped.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Ginny said.

Alex flinched into Harry's arms. He tightened his hold on her to comfort her. It was the first encounter Alex and Ginny would have since she tortured her and almost killed her. Everyone was worried how things would go, especially because Alex was shaken up enough from the train station, now facing Ginny again could make everything a whole lot worse. Would Alex ever really find happiness again?

* * *

**A/N yay for depressing chapter :P Don't worry things are going to get better…maybe what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	13. Going Home Part 2

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT GUYS! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

The rest of them nodded and headed up the stairs. When they got to the top the stopped.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Ginny said.

Alex flinched into Harry's arms. He tightened his hold on her to comfort her. It was the first encounter Alex and Ginny would have since she tortured her and almost killed her. Everyone was worried how things would go, especially because Alex was shaken up enough from the train station, now facing Ginny again could make everything a whole lot worse. Would Alex ever really find happiness again?

"We just want to get to our rooms and unpack. We don't want any trouble." Hermione said.

"Me cause trouble? Never!" Ginny laughed. "How is your hand Alex?"

Alex hid her hand in her pocket.

It was then Ginny noticed Harry had his arms wrapped around her. "That didn't take long."

"If you never attacked her I wouldn't have broken up with you. It's your own fault." Harry said.

"Of course it is, everything is my fault. Ron breaks something it's my fault. The twins do a spell wrong and cause trouble it's my fault. Alex hurts her hand by using the wrong pen it's my fault."

"You gave it to me." Alex answered.

"You weren't prepared enough to bring your own!" Ginny shot back.

"Stop, both of you. This isn't helping anyone. Ginny, just let us get through so we can unpack and settle in." Harry said.

"What's the password?" Ginny smirked.

"Ginny, this isn't funny let us through." Hermione said.

"You and Harry can pass by any time you want. It's the alien twins that need to say the password."

"We aren't aliens!" Alex cried out.

"You were born with magic not love." Ginny laughed. "At least my mom and dad loved each other."

"Molly wouldn't have trusted Robert if she didn't love him." Justin answered.

"They didn't love each other; she was in love 'my' father first. Then you're stupid father showed up and ruined everything."

"Don't you dare call him that!" Alex growled. "He wasn't stupid!"

"Awww look who's getting all protective." Ginny mocked. "You don't even know the guy."

"Actually I do, your attack on me gave me my memories back. I remember him as clear as day. I know he was very smart and loved to invent things! He wasn't stupid!"

"OH!" Ginny laughed. "That's why you're so protective of him. It's to make up for getting him killed."

"Shut up!" Justin growled.

Alex shut down instantly looking to the floor.

"How do you even know about that?" Justin asked.

"Mum told me everything before you two showed up here."

"So you'll know your mother asked our father to perform the spell!" Justin said.

"No." Ginny laughed. "They were friends and your stupid father asked 'my' mother if she'd be the tester. She had no problems getting pregnant!"

"Both Molly and Arthur agreed to let her try it. He didn't force her into anything." Justin said.

"Yeah, that was stupid on mum's part. The guy was crazy. He always ended up coming up with these crazy inventions that either got himself injured or killed! The guy was a brainless idiot. He had no friends and no family so he took over ours."

"We were his family." Justin told her.

"The second your sister was born it signed his death sentence! Even as a baby she was a murderer. I'm surprised she didn't end up a death eater or something. Oh better yet Voldamort's long lost daughter."

"STOP!" Harry yelled.

Alex pushed back Ginny and ran into Justin's bedroom. She reached under his pillow and grabbed Jerry's wand about to flash herself out of there.

"Alex, stop." Justin said quickly.

His parents were already gone on their way here and if she got there and didn't see them it would make matters worse.

"I HATE IT HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Alex cried as tears fell down her cheeks. "I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LEFT!"

"What about me?" Harry asked walking over to her. "You never would have met me."

Alex just cried and shook her head. Harry was the only good thing to come of this entire situation.

"I want to go home." She cried.

Justin went over to her and took the wand. "Alex, this wand can't get you home. Do you really want to risk doing another spell you aren't ready for?"

Alex sniffed and let the wand go. "Fine, but I'm not staying here, I can't!"

She took off in a run, out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"Alex wait!"

"Alex stop!"

Harry, Justin, and Hermione all ran after her. They stopped at the corn field. Harry groaned. He could remember chasing the death eaters through here and Ginny too.

"Any ideas, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"None." Hermione.

"I got one." Justin said. He lifted his wand from his pocket. "Locator app. It will help us locate Alex's wand."

A light lit up on the top of his wand and started to flash slowly and a small beep was heard. "The faster and louder the light and beeping flash the closer we are to her, let's go." Justin took off running through the field letting his wand guide him.

* * *

Finally they found her. She was curled up into a ball crying into her knees. She knew they were there but didn't look up. "Justin, why can't we just go home?" she cried. "I know there is a simple spell, it wouldn't cost us anything. I just want to go home. This isn't home!"

Justin knelt down in front of her. "Hey, listen, I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but things are going to get better. Things are going to get much, much, better."

"I'm scared of her, Justin. I've never been scared of another human being before I'm scared of her, I'm scared of Ginny."

"You don't have to be, I'll protect you from her. So will Harry and Hermione."

Alex just shook her head. "I want to go home. It's all I'm asking for this year."

"It might be just for this year, Alex. Next year we can have Christmas back home. But this year we're staying here. I promise it will be worth it. We'll have lots of fun and everything is going to be ok."

"How do you know that?" she asked in a whimper.

"Because," he answered with a small smile. "It's you and I, how can it not be?"

Alex sniffed softly and finally looked up at him. "I don't feel safe in that house anymore."

"So just cling to me, I'll keep you safe. If I can't, then Harry will. We aren't going to let Ginny hurt you anymore than she already has. Trust me, Alex. I'm your big brother, I love you and I would never let anyone hurt you."

"Can I…would I seem like a baby if…"

"If you just cling to me?"

Alex nodded her head.

"Not at all, everyone will understand. If that will make you feel safe you can do it as long as you need."

Alex nodded softly and lifted her arms to her brother. He lifted her up and she snuggled into his chest hiding her face into her neck. Justin turned to the other.

"You guys will help me protect her from, Ginny right?"

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"Try and stop us." Hermione smiled.

Justin smiled and they all headed back to the house.

* * *

They got inside and went up to Justin's room and he sat down on his bed with Harry and Hermione gathered around him. He set his sister down next to him. "Now, why don't we start on some fun?"

"Sounds good to me, does this fun including teaming up against Alex and tickling her?" Justin teased.

"No." Alex squealed with a smile.

Everyone laughed.

"Nope, it does however include us teaming up and getting back at you boys for tickling us." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Justin isn't ticklish." Alex muttered.

"Yeah, and you know I'm not ticklish, Hermione." Harry laughed.

Both girls pouted. The guys laughed. They spent the rest of the night laughing, talking, and teasing.

* * *

_The next morning Alex woke up to the sound of laughter downstairs. She groaned and put the pillow over her head to try and block out the sound. She was NOT a morning person and she hated when morning people weren't quiet._

_The pillow didn't do much and the laughing only got louder. She sighed and sat up. "Fine, I'm awake!"_

_She climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. Her mouth touched the floor when she saw Max, Jerry, and Theresa standing over the table the Wesley's. Harry and Hermione weren't there. She guessed they were still sleeping._

_"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"_

_Her parents turned around and her mom looked surprised. "Hmmm, I didn't know I'd see you here." Her mother said._

_"What do you mean, isn't that why you came?"_

_"No, I came for my son, Justin. It's been a while since I've seen you."_

_"Yeah…it has been…"_

_"I didn't know you lived here. Molly, when did you get her?" Theresa asked._

_"Hmmm, I don't know where he came from. She just showed up from somewhere." Molly answered._

_"Strange." Jerry said._

_"Daddy, don't you know who I am?"_

_"Daddy? I'm not your father."_

_"Of course you are!" Alex cried out shocked. "Justin, help me, tell them!"_

_Justin looked to Alex like she was an alien. "Why would I help you?"_

_"Because you're my brother." Alex said fearfully. Why was this starting to sound so familiar?_

_"I'm your brother?" Justin asked._

_"Justin, no, not again, please don't joke like that. It's not funny. It's too familiar."_

_"Who is joking? I've never seen you before in my life."_

_"What? No, Justin, please, please you can't leave me here, please, please remember."_

_"It's no use, Alex." Ginny said smirking at her. "I spelled all of them. None of them know who you are."_

_"What!"_

_"Yep, they no longer know who you are and they never will."_

_"No, Justin, Mommy, Daddy, someone tell me you know who I am!" Alex cried with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"I know who you are." Theresa said with a smile."_

_Alex sniffed. "You do?"_

_"You worked at that resort my Husband and I met at."_

_"NO!" Alex screamed in tears._

* * *

"NO! MOMMY!" Alex shot up in bed gasping hard as tears streamed down cheeks. "MOMMY!" She looked around and honestly didn't know if she was dreaming or not. "JUSTIN!" she screamed on top of her lungs. She jumped off her bed and ran out her door and was about to run into Justin's room when she saw Ginny blocking her path.

"What's the matter wittle baby, did you have a bad dream."

"Ginny, please not now! I just want to get to my brother." Alex cried. "Please, just let me see him."

"Why? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes! Is that what you want? Yes, I had a nightmare! It was awful now let me please get to my brothers room!"

Ginny laughed. "No, why would I do that. Your brother is sleeping so peacefully why wake him up?"

"JUSTIN!" Alex shrieked loudly.

"Shhhhh you're going to wake the entire house." Ginny hissed.

"JUSTIN!"

"Baby!" Ginny laughed.

"Ginny, let her through." Harry said walking over to Alex.

Alex spun around to face him. "Do you know who I am!" she asked frantically.

"Of course I do." Harry asked surprised by her question.

Alex cried harder and threw her arms around his neck crying.

"Alex, Love, what is it?" Harry asked gently rubbing her back.

"They didn't know who I was! Ginny erased their memories!" Alex cried.

"I didn't do anything!" Ginny cried. "She's trying to get me in more trouble!"

"What on earth are you doing to my sister?"

Everyone turned to see Justin.

"JUSTIN!" Alex shrieked! She ran to her brother crying harder. "Justin, please, please remember. I'm Alex, I'm your little sister, I taunt you and I tease you but you love me anyway!"

"What? Alex, I remember you just fine. I know who you are." Justin said pulling her right into his arms knowing she had that famous nightmare again. "It's ok, Alex. It's ok, I know who you are, I know who you are. It's over. We're safe." Justin soothed.

"It was the same but it was different!" Alex cried. "Mom and Dad were here but they didn't know who I was! Molly didn't even know who I was! Ginny had erased their memories!"

"No I didn't! She's a liar!" Ginny yelled.

"Not in real life you idiot! In her nightmare!" Justin growled. "Let's go back into my room and we can talk." Justin said gently to his little sister.

"I want Harry to come." Alex cried.

"Of course." Harry said walking over to them.

* * *

The three of them went into Justin's room and closed the door locking Ginny out. Harry even put a silence spell on the room so nobody could hear her them.

"So tell us what happen, Love." Harry said gently to Alex.

Alex sniffed and wiped her eyes on her arm. "It was morning, I woke up to laughing and I was annoyed because I wanted to sleep, but it didn't stop so I got up went downstairs and I saw Mom and Dad. I was so excited to see them, but then Mom acted like I was still that young girl working at the resort we vacationed at. Molly said I just showed up out of the blue and never left. I tried to get you to help me but you didn't know me either." Alex cried.

"Where was I?" Harry asked.

"Not there." Alex shrugged softly. "Then Ginny come over to me and told me she had erased everyone's memories and they had no idea who I was. Then they kicked me out of the house and I was left all alone. No friends or anything! It was so awful! I woke up and I didn't know if it was real or not!"

Justin pulled Alex into a hug. "It wasn't real it was a bad dream."

"You said things were going to get better but they are only getting worse. Why can't we please just go home." Alex cried.

Justin looked to Harry who shook his head. Justin sighed and hugged his sister. "It will, I promise, just give it time and it will get better. I promise."

Justin looked to Harry in worry, could he keep his promise. Would their surprise for Alex make things better, or worse?

* * *

**A/N next chapter is Christmas, will it be the most wonderful time of the year or will it be a complete and total disaster? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	14. The Return of Alex Russo

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up to someone stroking her hair. It had to be Harry, trying to wake her. Justin would either jump on her and tickle her awake or jump on the bed until she got so annoyed she woke up by herself.

"No, don't stop." She mumbled still half asleep.

She heard a deep chuckle. It was too deep to belong to Justin or Harry. Suddenly feeling scared to reached up and grabbed the wrist of the person touching her and pulled it away sitting up instantly with wide eyes and a gasp.

"Shhh, hey, it's ok. It's just me." A soft soothing voice said. She knew that voice anywhere but how…

"Daddy?" Alex looked up and her eyes went wide at the sight of Jerry and Theresa sitting on her bed with huge smiles on their faces.

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

She jumped into their arms hugging them both super tight. They hugged her back and kissed her head. "We missed you so much, Sweetie." Jerry said.

"Mommy, Daddy, I missed you so much." Alex whimpered.

"Justin told us your memories came back, Sweetie. Is that true?" Theresa asked.

Alex nodded. "I remember everything and I wish I didn't."

"We're so sorry, Baby Girl, we tried so hard to protect you from it."

"I know and now I understand why. Oh Mommy, Daddy, I'm so, sorry! He's dead because of me!" Alex cried hysterically.

"Oh Honey." Jerry cooed and pulled her closer to his chest. "Alexandra Russo, you listen to me, you listen to me good." He pulled her back slightly so he could look at her face. "What happen to your father was NOT your fault. Voldamort was an evil wizard and twisted your words around. But it was NOT your fault. Do you understand me? It was NOT your fault."

Alex nodded as Jerry wiped her tears. Suddenly hearing him say it she actually believed it. "Now where is my favorite Alex Russo smile?"

Alex smiled softly the best she could.

"Nah, not good enough." Jerry squeezed her sides making her squeal and then giggle. Jerry chuckled. "There, that's better."

Alex smiled a real smile and snuggled into her father's chest. Theresa smiled and rubbed her back. She knew Alex had always been a daddy's girl, but that didn't mean she loved her mother any less, Theresa knew that.

"Surprised?" a new voice said.

Alex looked up towards the door to see Harry and Justin with smiles on their faces.

"You two planned this?" she asked.

"Yeah, your brother helped." Harry said. "It's my Christmas present to you."

Alex smiled. She jumped off her bed and ran to hug her brother and boyfriend tightly. "Thank you both so much! It's the best present I've ever gotten!"

After hugging them she ran and jumped back onto her bed and snuggled into her father's arms, giggling when he tickled her again.

"I've never seen her so hyper and happy." Harry said.

"This is the real Alex Russo." Justin laughed. "She's been in hiding for a while but I think she is finally starting to come back out."

They both laughed as Alex stood up on her bed and started to jump up and down cheering.

"Harry, you've created a monster." Theresa teased.

Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry the monster has one weakness and I know just what it is." Jerry said with a smile. He grabbed Alex by the waist and brought her down on the bed. She squealed but then screamed in laughter when Jerry blew a raspberry on her belly.

"NO! DADDY!" Alex screamed in laughter.

Everyone laughed. Justin was right the old Alex was coming out again. But the question was would she stay out when they all went downstairs to see Ginny again? Or would she close back up into the scared little girl? There was only one way to find out.

"So, who is ready to go downstairs, Molly has breakfast cooking." Justin said.

Alex curled into Jerry's arms. "No, I want to stay here with you."

"Honey, it's ok now. Your mother and I are here, we aren't going to let anyone hurt you." Jerry said rubbing her back.

"She could hurt you." Alex whispered.

"Nah, nobody can hurt me." Jerry said.

Alex just whimpered softly.

"Alex, has been having nightmares of Ginny doing something to hurt you guys or erase your memories of her." Justin explained.

"Oh Baby, no spell in the world is powerful enough to make me forget you. I love you so much." Theresa said.

Alex just looked at Justin, if only they knew what really happen on their family vacation.

"How about this, you can cling to me all day and I'll hold you as long as you need me too?" Jerry asked.

Alex nodded smiling softly. "Ok."

Jerry stood up and turned his back to her. "Hop on."

Alex jumped onto her father's back and wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him just like he said and he grabbed the back of her thighs to support her. "Now, let's go get some breakfast."

Everyone smiled as they went downstairs to join the others.

* * *

They had a nice family breakfast talking and laughing through the entire thing and moved into the living room to talk as they drank some hot apple cider.

"So, Molly, how have Alex and Justin been behaving?" Jerry asked. "They have been known to get into some kind of trouble."

"Hey! Alex, is the trouble maker not me!" Justin replied shocked.

Alex giggled. "You help me make trouble."

"I do not! Name one time I helped you make trouble?"

"When you turned me into a little girl!" Max shouted.

"You did what?" Ron asked as everyone else burst into laughing.

"Yeah, but I suffered enough with that one." Alex muttered.

"What happen?" Hermione asked.

"I almost lost my role of Daddy's little girl." Alex answered.

"Alex, has been a daddy's little girl even before you were adopted." Molly smiled.

"Always has been and always will be." Alex said proudly.

"What about Justin?" Molly asked. "I don't remember him being much of either."

"No, Justin wasn't a mama's boy or daddy's boy." Theresa answered.

"He was a Captain Jimbob, boy." Alex teased.

Everyone laugh and Justin just smiled. It had been way too long since she last teased him and he honestly missed it.

"And Alex Russo is back." Justin laughed.

"Captain who?" Molly asked.

"It was this stupid framer, superhero show thing that Justin used to obsess over."

"It wasn't stupid!" Justin defended.

Everyone just laughed. They had never seen this side of Alex before and they were really starting to enjoy it.

"No, Jerry," Molly laughed. "They've been very well behaved. You've raised them well."

Jerry nodded and smiled.

"Alex, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Arthur said.

"Ok…whatever is it, I swear I didn't do it." Alex said making everyone laugh again.

"No, no, you're not in trouble. Actually, it's something I did."

Now Alex was confused. "What do you mean?"

"When Molly told me you were coming to visit I knew I was going to have to resume the role of a step father and I tried too hard to jump back into that and I forgot to be a friend first. After everything you've been through and finding out you were adopted I should have know you weren't ready for another father figure and I tried too hard to push you into accepting me when I should have been trying to just be your friend. So I'd like to start over and be friends if you'll allow me too."

Alex smiled and looked to Jerry. He smiled and nodded. Alex looked back to Arthur. "Yes, I'd like that."

They shared a hug and then Alex snuggled back into her father's arms. He kissed her head and held her close.

"Alex, if you don't mind, could we talk about Ginny for a moment?" Molly asked.

Alex tensed and Jerry hugged her tighter. "It's ok, Honey, I'm right here."

"Um…o-ok." Alex answered nervously.

"You mentioned before about losing your role as Daddy's little girl when you accidently turned your brother into a girl right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, that's kind of how Ginny feels. See before you came she was a mama's girl, then she lost her brother which was upsetting enough for all of us. Now Ginny feels as if you're taking everything away from her. You've taken me away, you've taken her brothers and her family. She feels like she's losing her role as being a part of this family. Can you understand that?"

Alex nodded. "I didn't want to do that. I just…I wanted to get to know you better."

"I know, but maybe try explaining it Ginny next time you see her, you two are half sisters and you should try to get along."

Alex nodded. "I know that's how she feels, she told me when she…" Alex bit her lip and looked to Jerry and Theresa. "When she tortured me and hurt my hand."

"When did this happen?" Jerry asked.

"During school she got expelled." Alex answered softly looking down to her hand. It had healed drastically but there was still a lot of scars.

"Good, I'm glad she did. She deserved it!" Theresa said angrily.

"Theresa, calm down." Jerry said.

Theresa sighed but nodded. She was calm…for now.

"The point I was trying to make is that she did it because she was hurting and felt like everything was being taken away from her. Also she is still angry at Voldamort for taken Fred away from us. What she really needs is some counseling. I hope you can understand that, Alex. She's sick and hurting and needs some help." Molly said.

Alex nodded. "I do understand that. But it's going to take me a long time before I can trust her for even forgive her. But I will try to get along with her and explain why I'm here."

"Thank you, Theresa, Jerry, you've raised one sweet girl."

Theresa and Jerry smiled and hugged Alex to them. Alex smiled and hugged them back. She had meant what she said. She was going to try and work things out with Ginny but she had this scary feeling it wouldn't go well. Hopefully she was wrong.

* * *

**A/N what do you think is going to happen? Will Ginny accept Alex's friendship or will she just hurt Alex worse? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	15. Trying to Make Peace

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! ALSO SHOUT OUT TO IM A SKYSCRAPER FOR HER HELP WITH THIS CHAPTER! I don't know why but I've lost reviewers and I don't know if anyone is still reading this story. So if you're reading it, please review and tell me or if you're a silent reader at least go take my poll so I know you're reading it. Thanks everyone :)**

* * *

"STOP! NO! STOP IT!" Alex screamed as she was tickled insanely. She didn't even know how she got here. All she did was make a small, tiny, itty bitty joke about how girls were stronger than boys and now she was pinned down to the ground being tickled by her brother, father, and boyfriend.

"Stop! I'm sorry! Stop." Alex cried out in giggles.

"Dad, should we stop?" Justin asked.

Jerry nodded as Justin and Harry stopped.

"Do you take back your joke?" Jerry asked.

Alex nodded. "Yes."

Jerry let her arms go and she sat up and ran over to…to everyone's surprise….she ran over to Arthur and jumped on his lap. "Save me from the tickle monsters!"

Everyone laughed as Arthur hugged her close. "I've got you, Alex. I'll always protect you." He said seriously. Alex smiled and snuggled into his chest. Jerry smiled proudly.

"Mum!"

Alex tensed at that voice, but relaxed when Arthur held her tighter and rubbed her back.

"Mum!" Ginny replied as she came into the room. "I finished all my chores and I did it without magic can I please join you and open my presents?"

Molly looked to her daughter. "You think you get presents after everything you've done to your half sister?"

"Don't call her that!" Ginny growled.

"Regardless she is your half sister and you are to treat her with respect and until you do you will not be getting any presents nor will you be allowed to have access to your wand."

"But Mum!" Ginny argued.

"No buts Ginny Wesley, now go back to your room you are still grounded."

Ginny grumped and turned to go back upstairs.

"Ginny wait!"

Alex jumped off Arthur's lap and ran over to Ginny. "Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry. Your mom helped me realize how you felt by me just coming into your home and starting to become a part of your family. I want you to know it was never my intention to take your mother away from you or replace you as a mommy's girl. I just wanted to get to know who she was and see how she lived her life. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was replacing you. I'm sorry that I did and I hope one day you and I can at least be friends."

To everyone's surprise Ginny pushed Alex to the ground.

"You better stay away from me because you ruined my life!" Ginny snapped before charging up to her room before anyone can break out of their shock.

Alex stared at Ginny's old place in hurt, shock, anger and fear. She had poured her heart out to this girl and Ginny just pushed her to the ground like she was nothing.

"ALEX!" Theresa rushed over to Alex and pulled her over to her just before Alex breaks down in tears.

"I want to go home mom!" Alex begs, "Please!"

"Shh, it's alright Alex, everything will be alright. I promise you it will all be ok."

"No! I want to go home. I thought I could handle it here but I can't!" Alex cried.

"Honey, it's only a little longer. Plus, Ginny isn't allowed back at the school so you'll be free of her there."

"NO!" Alex screamed. She pulled from her mom and ran over to Jerry. "Daddy please!" Alex cried. "Please take me home with you!"

"We had a deal, Jerry. Alex and Justin are mine until the end of the school year." Molly said.

"SHUT UP! THAT DEAL WAS MADE BEFORE YOUR DAUGHTER BEAT ME UP!" Alex shrieked as she continued to cry.

"She has a point. I allowed my daughter to come because I believed it was what's best for her. But maybe I was wrong. She's been having bad things happen to her since we got here and it's all because of your daughter." Theresa said.

"Ginny is scared and angry and hurting and dealing with a lot. She doesn't mean it." Molly defended.

"Well then maybe Alex and Justin should come back home with us until you learn to better handle your children and get them the help they need!" Theresa growled.

"What about Hermione and Harry?" Justin asked.

"They are more than welcome to come visit any time they want. But look at your sister, Justin. She really hates it here and she's is scared to death here. I cannot leave her here knowing how she feels."

"I know, Mom and I know she wants to go home but I really like it here. I don't want to leave it just yet." Justin said honestly.

"Well then maybe you should stay." Jerry said hugging his shaking and crying daughter to his chest. "Alex will come home with us and Justin will stay here with you. When Ginny is in a better place Alex can come back."

Alex calmed down hearing that.

Harry walked over to Alex and rubbed her back. "Are you sure you want to go home? Remember how much fun we had at school without Ginny there? You really liked it. Don't let her stupid behavior ruin that."

Alex nodded.

"When we go back to Hogwarts in a few days Ginny won't be there. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Uh…actually, Harry…that isn't true." Molly said.

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked.

"Ginny's suspension only lasted till the end of the holiday break. Then she was allowed back."

Alex whimpered and clung to her father tighter. "No."

Harry and everyone else just sighed. Maybe they should just take Alex home. Take her back to New York where she was comfortable and felt safe. But if that happen, what would happen to Alex and Harry?

"Baby Girl, if Justin stays here do you still want to come home with us?" Jerry asked softly stroking her hair.

Alex nodded. "I want to go home please." She whimpered.

All the adults looked to each other. Was leaving London really what was best for Alex or should she stay here and continue with school?

* * *

**A/N Yes, I know it's short but it's all I have for now. If you want more please review or go take my poll and let me know you're at least reading it. Thanks guys :)**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	16. Dueling Club Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! THIS CHAPTER IS CO-WRITTEN WITH IM A SKYSCRAPER! **

* * *

All the adults looked to each other. Was leaving London really what was best for Alex or should she stay here and continue with school?

"Look, I have an idea. It might help Alex feel more comfortable going back to school." Arthur started.

"What's that?"Jerry asked.

"You and your wife should stay here in London for the rest of the semester. That way if something does happen at Hogwarts you will be closer than if you go back to New York."

Jerry and Theresa looked to each other, then to Alex. "How do you feel about that? If your mom and I stay here, would you be more willing to go back to school?"

Alex shrugged softly. "I guess. I don't know."

"Well you need to answer honestly. Your mother and I will stay if it makes you more comfortable but we need to know so we can call home and make reservations at the Sub Shop."

Alex just sighed. She looked to Harry and Justin and Hermione. They all smiled and nodded encouragingly. Alex looked back to her parents and nodded. "Yes, if you stay here I'll go back to school."

Everyone smiled and nodded. "I'll go make the calls." Theresa said asked wondered out of the house.

Everyone had smiles on their faces. If they were all so happy why did Alex still feel so scared?

"Alex, if anyone does anything to make you uncomfortable you tell your teachers right away."Jerry told Alex sternly.

Alex just sighed. "That only makes things worse dad. Then everyone calls you baby."

"Honey, if that's the case, then they are the babies because the most grown up and adult way the handle bullying is to get help."

Alex looked up to her father. "Really?"

Jerry nodded. "Really."

Alex nodded. "Ok, Daddy, I'll try."

"That's my girl."

Jerry kissed her head and hugged her close.

Theresa came back inside and sat down. "It's all set."

"Great, who is going to take care of the shop?" Alex asked.

"Harper and Zeke." Theresa answered.

Alex just nodded. She really missed them both.

"Harper told me to tell you that if you need any cool or crafty outfits to just let her know and she'll send you some new ones she's been working on." Theresa said

Alex giggled. "What's her newest?"

"Water Bottle dress."

Alex laughed harder. Everyone smiled as her being happy again.

The rest of the break was spent laughing and having fun. Nobody spoke of returning to Hogwarts or Ginny either. It was only filled with laughter and fun.

* * *

All too soon it was time for everyone to return to Hogwarts. Alex was scared but put on her brave face for her friends and family.

Once they were all seated on the train Justin asked "Are you ok, Alex?"

Alex nodded from her seat next to and cuddled up to Harry. "I'm nervous but I'll be ok. I can avoid her during the day. It's night time I'm most worried about."

"Don't forget you've got me. I won't let her hurt you." Hermione said.

Alex nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"You don't want to mess with Hermione, she is scary when she gets angry." Ron said seriously.

Alex giggled softly. "I've never seen that."

"You don't want to. The only people who get on my bad side are those who hurt my friends and family. So if someone hurts you I will not go easy on them." Hermione said with a smirk.

Alex giggled again. "Thanks, Hermione."

"No need to thank me."

Alex smiled softly and cuddled back into Harry's chest. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing her back. She smiled softly and looked up and looked around. She groaned when she saw she was back at the school. Everyone chuckled.

"You're going to be fine." Harry told her. "Hermione, Ron, Justin, and I all have your backs."

Alex sighed and nodded. Everyone left the train, Alex was shaking slightly as they walked. Ron was walking in front of her, leading the way, Justin and Harry were on both sides of her and Hermione was behind her so there was a barrier to protect her.

They arrived at the Castle and went to their normal table and sat down in their seats. Food had already been put on the table so they all started to eat.

"Welcome back everyone, I trust you all had a good Holiday break. Now as you eat I have a few announcements to make. Now I've had a request to bring back The Dueling Club. Now as long as there are enough students who like it, we will keep it, but if not than it will be removed again. All of you are required to attend it the first day, after that it's up to you if you want to return."

Harry, Ron and, Hermione all looked at each other and worried.

"What's the Dueling Club?" Alex asked.

"Students use it as a place to practice fighting and spells against each other. Normally for defense spells only but depending on who is fighting it can get…violent." Harry answered. "I had to do it once with Malfoy."

Alex gasped. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not badly, but it's not something I want to do again that's for sure."

"Will Justin and I have to do that?" Alex asked worriedly her voice shaking.

Harry rubbed her back. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. The Professors normally just pick random students."

"I…I don't know a lot of de-defense spells." Alex stuttered.

"Shhh, it's ok. The Professor will understand that."

"Wha-what if…if I get…get paired wi-with Ginny?" Alex stuttered physically shaking again.

"Hey, hey, shhh, relax. You'll be ok. I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't pair you two together. She knows what Ginny did to you." Justin soothed.

For some reason that didn't comfort her at all. She had this strange feeling in her stomach that she was going to have to go up against Ginny and she was going to lose. What if Ginny actually killed her? The thought made Alex gulp and shake more. All she could do was hope and pray she survived the week.

* * *

Two days later Alex steps into the Great Hall with Justin, Hermione, Ron and Harry at her side. She sees a long stage with moons covering the top in a line. Surprisingly it's all older students, no first, second or third years. Alex sees Ginny standing in a group laughing with them. Looking to the right, Malfoy is standing alone in the shadows.

'Maybe he feels out of place?' Alex thinks sadly.

"Alright everyone. I am going to pair you up with someone you dislike or fighting with. If I had it my way, it would be with a friend. But sadly the Ministry of Magic told me to do this." Professor McGonagall announces, "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Alex sees Harry look over at Draco who keeps his face straight and nods.

"Justin Russo and Gregory Goyle."

Alex gulps and feels Hermione grab her hand.

"Hermione Granger and Pavarti Patil."

"Ronald Weasley and Dean Thomas."

Alex's mouth drops open in fear as she sneeks a look at Ginny to find her glaring.

"Alex Russo and..." Alex looks up at Professor McGonagall to see her frowning deeply, "Ginny Weasley."

Malfoy watches worriedly as Professor McGonagall calls Alex's and Ginny's names. He knows for a fact that this will not be good.

'Ginny would surprisingly make a good Death Eater.' Malfoy thinks, 'Alex doesn't deserves this.'  
He watches as Hermione and Pavarti take the stage and begin to duel. As they duel he sees Harry, Justin and Ron try to calm the panicking Alex down.

For some reason a pain hits him. He wants to be the one to comfort her.

'Maybe Potter will mess up and I can win Alex's heart?' Malfoy thinks hopeful. 'Wait, what is wrong with me?'

"Potter, Malfoy. You're up." Professor McGonagall calls.

Malfoy and Harry hit the stage after Hermione wins against Pavarti. Ron has won against Deam unknowingly to Malfoy. He was too busy watching Alex.

Alex's tears fall as she watches Harry and Malfoy duel. Justin is up next then it's she and Ginny. She buries her face into Justin's t-shirt as Justin holds her protectively.

Hermione walks over to Professor McGonagall as Ron disappears to talk to Ginny.

"Professor, please! please make Alex duel anyone but Ginny!" Hermione begs, "I can easily go again against Alex and Ginny can duel Ron."

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, it is out of my control. I can't change them around. Even I want to change it but the Ministry won't allow it." Professor McGonagall replies sadly.

"Can't you just cancel the duel for them?"

"Sadly I cannot."

"Why?"

"Ms. Granger, even you should know that staff has to follow the rules just like students."

"But..." Hermione starts before getting cut off by Harry getting blasted back. Harry fires a spell causing him to win the duel against Malfoy. Neither one of them using dangerous spells.

"Justin, Goyle. you're up."

As both boys climb up onto the stage Hermione sees Alex is alone and is panicking. Hermione sighs and as she walks over, she sees Harry and Ron both talking to Ginny.

"Hey sweetie." Hermione greets Alex, pulling her into a hug.

As Hermione rubs Alex's back, she watches Justin get blasted back, causing Goyle to win the duel.

"Alex, Ginny. You're up."

Hermione feels Alex stiffen up and a small whimper is heard.

"No!" Alex whines.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok Alex. Professor McGonagall will put it to a stop." Hermione whispers.

Alex takes a deep breath before nodding and climbing onto the stage. What no one notices is Professor McGonagall getting pulled out of the Great Hall by Professor Sprout.  
Alex watches as Ginny smirks.

"Pay back is a lovely tool Ms. I'm-So-Cool-That-I-Stole-The-Heart-Of-The-Famous-Harry-Potter." Ginny growls.

"Ginny, I did know he was famous but I didn't even want the attention. you can't stop who you fall for."

"You stupid freaking..." Ginny doesn't say anything and just casts a spell.

Alex steps out of the path before casting her own spell.

Ginny chuckles easily dodging.

"You are horrible at this." Ginny quickly disarms Alex, and catches her wand. She snaps it in half before casting the Crucio curse.

As Alex collapses on the stage silently screaming, Justin, Ron, Hermione and Harry freezes in shock.

Malfoy disarms Ginny in a blink of an eye as he climbs onto the stage angrily.

"You are not supposed to curse innocent people Weasley. Surely you know that." Malfoy smirks picking up Ginny's wand and putting it into his pocket, "Get out of here."

Ginny surprisingly does what she is told as Malfoy pulls Alex up and hugs her.

"Shhh, it's ok Alex. You will be ok. It's over now." Malfoy looks at Alex's pained face as tears fall from her borwn eyes. 'Let's get you up to the hospital wing."

Malfoy picks Alex up and begins to take her up to the hospital wing.

Justin, Harry, Ron and Hermione runs over before following Malfoy to the hospital wing, not bothering to say anything or argue. The see the tears fall down Alex's face as she struggles to get her breathing into order.

As they ran after Malfoy they all couldn't help but wonder…why had Malfoy saved her?

* * *

**A/N So what do you guys think? Why did Malfoy save her? Don't worry, this story 100% Harry and Alex, there will be no Alex/Malfoy. I promise. What did you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	17. Alex's New Friendship

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

They finally arrived at the nurse. Malfoy tried to set Alex on the bed but she just screamed and clung to Malfoy tighter acting as if the bed was on fire. "NO!

"Alex, it's ok. Just let him go. You're safe now." Justin said.

"Justin?" Alex whimpered looking around for him.

Justin came and stood in front of Malfoy. "I'm right here. You're safe. Just let Malfoy set you down so the nurse can look at you."

Alex reached out to her brother. Justin took her into his arms and comforted her and set her down on the bed. "You're ok. Now, just lay still and let the nurse look at you."

Alex whimpered but nodded and lay still allowing the nurse to examine her. After a few minutes the nurse was done.

"She is physically fine. Just let her rest. Try to keep her calm and relaxed. If she gets upset, right now it may cause a panic attack. Other than that she'll be just fine." The nurse walked off to treat someone else.

Every sat on the foot of her bed around her.

"How are you feeling?" Justin asked.

"That was awful I never want to do that again." Alex answered softly.

"You won't have to. We were all required to go once and we did. Now we never have to go back." Hermione said.

"Any chance Ginny will get expelled again?"

They all sighed. "The Ministry of Magic required this so I don't think so." Harry said.

Alex looked like she was going to cry again.

"Can we talk about something else for a minute?" Ron said.

"Like what?" Justin asked.

"Like why this filthy monster actually saved her." Ron said looked to Malfoy.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Alex cried! "HE SAVED MY LIFE! HE ISN'T A MONSTER!"

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok. Just calm down." Harry said quickly.

Alex calmed down and sniffed softly.

"I'm forever grateful to you, Malfoy, but I am curious as to why, last I checked you hated us.  
Justin said.

"Um…" Malfoy looked to Ron, Hermione, and Harry, then to Alex and Justin. He glared and said "You all were just standing around frozen so I had to do something." He scoffed. "And you call yourself her friends."

With that he walked away. Alex suddenly has this feeling like there was something he wasn't saying. There was more to why he saved her, she just wished she knew what it was.

"Jerk." Ron muttered.

"DON'T CALL HIM NAMES!" Alex cried out again.

"Why are you defending him?" Ron asked. "He's a good for nothing piece of trash, Alex. He'll never change."

"STOP SAYING THAT! HE SAVED MY LIFE! RON! THERE MUST BE SOME GOOD IN HIM IF HE SAVED MY LIFE! SHUT UP! STOP IT! HE'S A GOOD GUY!" Alex was screaming now as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"Ron, enough." Hermione said in a warning tone.

But Ron wasn't done. "You're seriously crying because of what I said? What is wrong with you? The is a jerk. He bullied us before the break, now all of a sudden he's playing the nice card. Something is up, Alex. You can't trust him!"

"He saved my life! He saved my life! HE SAVED MY LIFE! HE…SAVED…MY…LIFE!" Alex cried as she started to gasp for air.

"Ron stop it, did you miss the nurse saying not to upset her!" Justin growled.

"Alex, Baby, it's ok, shhh, shhh, shhh," Harry soothed. "I believe you. I believe there is good in Malfoy he just doesn't show it often."

"You do?" Alex whimpered softly calming down.

"You do?" Ron asked in shock.

Harry nodded. "He and his mom saved my life more than once too."

"How?" Alex asked.

"Well, there was this one time we were captured by the bad guys and so Hermione did a spell so my face was messed up and they couldn't tell who I was. They asked Malfoy who I was and even though deep down he knew who I was he didn't tell them."

Alex smiled softly. "He protected you."

Harry nodded happy she was calming down again. "And after Voldamort killed me he sent Malfoy's mum to check to see if I was really dead or not. She knew I was alive but told Voldamort I was dead."

"So he is a good guy deep down." Alex said.

Harry nodded. "He just doesn't show it often."

"I told you, Ron." Alex said.

"Whatever." Ron muttered. "I still hate his guts!"

"He's not a bad guy though." Alex pushed.

"You may believe that, but I don't." Ron said.

Alex just sighed and shook her head. "Just don't call him names in front of me."

Ron just nodded. But they were all still curious as to why Malfoy would save Alex, they all knew there was more going on than he said.

* * *

Alex had to stay overnight, only family was allowed to stay with her so Justin stayed the night. He fell asleep quickly. Alex couldn't, she was too busy trying to figure out what was Malfoy's deal. He spent all first half here verbally abusing her and now he was defending her and standing up for her? Had he been taken over my aliens? Was there a spell to turn someone nice? She sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. "Malfoy what are you hiding?"

"Instead of asking the ceiling you could just ask me."

Alex jumped out of her skin and sat up with a gasp. She was shocked to see Malfoy at the foot of her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back to talk. I figured everyone else would be gone."

"Justin is still here."

"Is he a heavy sleeper?"

Alex nodded.

"Good than we can talk."

"About what?"

"About why I saved you. I know, you know, there is more than I've said."

Alex nodded once more.

"But if I tell you, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Justin or your diary."

"I don't keep a diary."

"Not the point, Alex. Nobody can know what I'm about to tell you. I need you to promise me that or I won't be able to tell you."

Alex was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I promise."

Malfoy inhaled and exhaled. "I'm sure Harry told you about my…partnership with Voldamort right?"

Alex nodded. "But in the end you walked away. You didn't fight."

"But that didn't stop my dad from…" Malfoy stopped.

Alex wasn't sure he was going to finish but he did.

"Malfoy's are known to be heartless trouble makers, helpers and workers of Voldamort. After Voldamort was gone I thought maybe we could nice. I was wrong."

"So you're mean to everyone because your dad wanted you to be?" Alex guessed.

"Something like that."

"Malfoy, what is it? You can tell me."

Malfoy sighed and looked to his hands. "If I wasn't mean and I didn't get in trouble and they didn't call my father to complain…"

"Malfoy, tell me." Alex pressed. "Please, you'll feel so much better once you do."

"He hits me and my mum. That's why I was so horrible to you and the others. My dad wants us to keep up our reputation of being the mean horrible Malfoy's."

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't even begin to know what that is like for you."

Malfoy nodded. "My mum left him over the break and she told me I can be nice to people and try to start over. I figured saving you was a start."

"Well it was. I'll help you start fresh but please understand Malfoy I'll give you a chance but…but I can't forgive you yet. You'll need to earn my trust and prove to me you want to start over."

Malfoy nodded and smiled. "I do understand that, thank you, Russo, you're not as bad as I thought."

"Back at you, Malfoy."

They smiled softly at each other.

"Well, I'll let you get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alex nodded. "Thanks for telling me the truth. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks…Alex."

"You're welcome…Draco."

They shared another smile and Malfoy walked away. Alex smiled as she lay down and closed her eyes finally able to sleep. Maybe she and Malfoy could actually be friends. But how were the others going to react when she told them?

* * *

The next morning Alex was quieter than normal but everyone figured it was because of what happen with her and Ginny. That wasn't the truth. Alex was really just scared to tell them about her new friendship with Malfoy. Would they accept it or get angry at her?

She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Guys, can I...can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, you can tell us anything." Harry told her.

"I um...I...I might have kind of, maybe, sort of told Malfoy he could be my friend."

"YOU DID WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? YOU'RE SO STUPID ALEX!" Ron yelled angrily.

Alex flinched back and pressed her lips together not saying anymore.

"Ron, calm down! Don't you dare speak to Alex in that way." Harry scolded him. Harry looked back to Alex. "Ignore him, why did you accept his friendship. What made you decide to do that? Was it just because he saved your life?"

Alex refused to say another word to anyone. She shook her head.

Justin and Harry sighed. "It's ok, you can tell us. We won't be angry."

Alex bit her lip and shook her head once more. She looked to Ron fearfully. Hermione looked to Ron and smirked softly. "Hmmm…" she whispered something under her breath and the next thing everyone knew Ron's lips sealed shut and when he tried to speak it was muffled. He looked to Hermione and glared

Alex giggled softly. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Anytime. Now can you tell us, we won't be angry."

"Malfoy confided in me about why he was being nice all of a sudden. He his reason was good enough for me to give him a chance. I haven't forgiven him and it will take time before I can trust him but I'm giving him a chance."

Everyone nodded. "We support you, but you'll have to understand that it might not be as easy for us to give him a chance." Hermione said.

Alex nodded. "Of course, you don't have to see him or speak to him if you don't want to. But I didn't want to sneak around and hide it from you guys."

"Thanks for being honest and we will try to get along with him." Harry said.

Alex nodded as they all smiled…well except for Ron. Hermione un did the spell and Ron glared at Alex. "Fine, be his friend. But when he hurts you, and he will, don't come crying to me. I will not help you. I will laugh in your face and say I told you so. This is the stupidest move you've ever made Alex and it's going to come back to haunt you."

Alex didn't respond to him. He'd get over it…wouldn't he? Was he right? Did she make the wrong choice being Malfoy's friend? Was he really only her friend so he could turn around and betray her? Was the story he told her last night about his father even true?

* * *

**A/N what do you guys think about Malfoy's new confession? Is it truthful or is he lying for other reasons? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	18. Malfoy Friend or Foe?

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! I KNOW THIS WAS ALREADY POSTED BUT I WENT BACK TO MAKE A VERY SMALL CHANGE. **

* * *

A few weeks passed by and Malfoy and Alex grew closer. Alex was still very private with certain things and didn't tell Malfoy anything she wouldn't want to get out. But he did know a few secrets and promised to tell no one but Alex was a little hesitant not knowing if he'd keep his promise.

After breakfast one morning Alex had Potions alone with Malfoy. She was actually very excited about it. She went into the classroom not knowing that this class was going to change her life forever.

She saw Malfoy and he waved her over to him. She went and sat down next to him.

"What's up, Russo?" he asked poking her in the side.

She squeaked. "Don't, you know I'm ticklish."

He chuckled. "Of course, I do." He poked her again in the side making her squeak. "It's why I'm doing it."

"Malfoy, quit it!" she squealed as giggles broke from her lips.

He laughed and continued to tickle her. She reached out and started to tickle him back. He let out a girlish squeal and pulled back. Alex smirked "Oh, would you look at that. Wittle Malfoy is ticklish!"

"Alex Russo don't you dare."

"Stop tickling me and I won't tickle you."

They both had their hands up ready to attack the other at any moment.

"All right, you win. I hate being tickled so you win." Malfoy said.

Alex laughed. "I always do. Where is our Professor, he or she is late?"

Malfoy shrugged. "We've had several different teachers this whole year so I don't know who is teaching today."

Just then the classroom door opened and a voice said "Silence everyone, let's get right down to today's lesson."

Malfoy tensed as Alex looked worried. They both knew that voice all too well. It was Lucius Malfoy…Draco's father. They both gulped knowing Malfoy was going to either have to be mean again or finally get the courage and stand up to his father. Alex had a bad feeling he was choosing the first option.

"Today, we will be making a secret telling potion. If given the potion, it becomes impossible to keep any secrets from anyone. Now, turn in your books to page 345 and start making the potion. Then we are going to have some fun with it." Mr. Malfoy said

Alex and Malfoy gulped, this was not going to end well. They got working on their assignment.

"Look, Alex, whatever happens I'll be the one to drink this potion. I've got no secrets from you. I won't make you drink this." Malfoy told her seriously.

Alex just nodded nervously.

When they were finished with the potion they sat their quietly.

"Mrs. Russo, Mr. Malfoy, are you two finished?" Draco's father asked.

"Yes, Sir." Alex answered softly.

"Splendid, come on to the front of the room and bring your creation with you."

Alex and Malfoy looked to each other worriedly. Malfoy gave her hand a squeeze and then they got up and went to the front.

"Now, we're going to see if you made this the right way. Drink it."

Malfoy went to drink it but his dad stopped him. "Draco, have I not taught you any manners? Ladies first, Mrs. Russo?"

Alex gulped and shook her head.

"Come now, Mrs. Russo do you want to fail my class?"

Alex shook her head again.

"I'll drink it father, leave her alone."

"I don't want you to drink it, Draco, I want her to drink it! Plus why are you defending her? Are you two friends?"

"No!" Malfoy said quickly. "I just…I…she told me all her secrets. She has nothing good."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Sir, Alex told me all her deep dark secrets."

A huge smirk appeared on Mrs. Malfoy's lips. Alex gulped. She had a bad feeling in the bit of her stomach that wouldn't go away.

"Well in that case, neither of you have to drink the potions and you'll both get a passing grade in my class if…"

"If what…" Alex asked, her voice shaking.

"If Draco here tells the class ALL of your secrets."

Alex looked to Malfoy with fear in her eyes. Now was the moment of truth…would Malfoy betray her or defend her?

"I've already told you, Sir, she has no good secrets to share. They're boring and useless." Malfoy told his father.

"If they were boring and useless they wouldn't be called secrets now come on, tell us everything there is to know about Alex Russo."

Alex and Malfoy shared a look. Alex's eyes were pleading and desperate. Malfoy looked to his father and said "No."

Everyone in the class gasped, even Alex.

"Excuse me, what did you just say to me?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Did you hear me old man, I said no!" Malfoy bit back.

"Draco Malfoy you are NOT to speak to me that way."

"What are you going to do, hit me? Go ahead it will just show everyone how evil you really are."

"I will send you to Detention for the rest of the year!"

"Ok, anything is better than betraying my friend, that's right I said it. Alex Russo is my friend and I'm not going to betray her just so you can be happy!"

Alex could have sworn she saw smoke coming from Mr. Malfoy's ears and his face turned fire red. To everyone's surprise Mr. Malfoy back handed Malfoy across the face causing him to hit his head on one of the desk and black out.

"NO! MALFOY!" Alex screamed as she went to rush to his side. Mr. Malfoy grabbed Alex by her hair and lifted her off the ground as she screamed in pain as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks. "Let me go! Let me go!"

She reached into her boot and pulled out her wand. Before she could even cast a spell her wand flew out of her hand and across the room.

"NO!"

"And you call yourself a wizard, no wonder your mother gave you away. You must have been such a disappointment to her."

"Shut up!"

Mr. Malfoy slapped her across the face. "Do not speak to me like that. Your father would be disappointed in you."

"No, he'd be proud I'm sticking up for myself!" Alex told him trying to be brave.

"You couldn't defend yourself as baby what makes you think you can do it now?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I know Alex, I know everything about the night your father was murdered."

"How?"

"Who do you think told Voldermort where you lived and who your father was?"

"Why would you do that?" Alex cried.

"Because your father was an idiot! He thought he was this great inventor when in reality all he was, was a fake! He didn't know a good spell from a bad one! He was an idiot and a failure as a wizard."

"Shut up, you know nothing about my father! NOTHING!"

"I know you're the one who killed him."

Alex froze and for the first time stopped struggling. Mr. Malfoy dropped Alex onto the ground. She didn't even realize her arm making a loud CRACKING sound as she fell.

"That's right, you told Lord Voleramort to end your father's suffering and to take away all his pain. He was just granting your wish."

"I DIDN'T WISH FOR HIM TO DIE! I DIDN'T WISH FOR THAT! I ONLY WANTED HIM TO STOP HURTING MY DADDY! I WANTED HIM TO LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Alex cried. She suddenly felt like she was on trial for murder and had to defend herself. "HE TWISTED MY WORDS AROUND! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"But of course you did. That's all right. Nobody blames you. I'm sure it wasn't easy living with a stupid father. I'm sure people laughed at you all the time, and told you your father was an idiot. I'm sure ending his life was such an easy choice for you."

"I DIDN'T MAKE THAT CHOICE!" Alex was passed hysterical by now and was headed right into a panic attack. Her father's murder was just the topic to send her into hyperventilation.

_Justin, where are you? Please help me! Please, Harry, Hermione, anybody help me!_

Alex thought in her head.

* * *

Over in Harry's class he was copying down some important notes when all of a sudden he heard Alex's voice in his head. "Harry_, where are you? Please help me! Please, Harry, Hermione, anybody help me!" _

Confused he looked up from his paper and looked around. There was no Alex anywhere in sight. Shaking it off he went back to his work until he heard it again. "Harry_, where are you? Please help me! Please, Harry, Hermione, anybody help me!" _

Harry looked up and looked around again. Everyone else was focused on their assignment. Why did he suddenly get this sicking feeling that Alex was in danger?

Suddenly a student ran in. "Help, Professor McGonagall, Help! Professor Malfoy is hurting one of his students please come help!"

Harry leaped from his seats and took off in run before Professor McGonagall could even process what was just said. Then she too took off running.

Justin and Harry burst into the classroom and gasped. Alex had been forced into a corner, she was curled up into a tight ball and rocking back and forth as she cried hysterically, shook dangerously, and hyperventilated for air.

Mr. Malfoy was standing towering over her yelling in her face how she was responsible for her father's death.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Harry yelled.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Justin yelled at the same time.

They both ran over to her. Harry pushed Mr. Malfoy away from Alex as Justin knelt down by her side to try and calm her down.

"Alex, Baby, hey, it's ok now. It's over, it's all over. You're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you. Shhh, you're safe, shhh." Justin cooed her.

Alex fell into his arms still in panic attack mode. Justin lifted her up and walked out of the room. If he was going to calm her down he had to get her to a place she felt safe.

* * *

They arrived at the common room and Justin set his sister on the couch. She was already slowly calming down.

"There we go, see that's better. We're safe here, nobody can hurt us." Justin cooed.

"I-I wa-want Har-Harry." Alex stuttered through her tears.

"He just has to wait with Mr. Malfoy until Professor McGonagall can get there and remove him."

"Mal-Malfoy…" Alex gasped out. "H-He's hurt."

"Shhh, just focus on breathing. Harry and Hermione will take care of him."

Alex shook her head. "I-I-I wan-want Har-Har-Harry!"

"He's coming, Baby, I promise he's coming."

Harry and Hermione came in a few minutes later.

"Harry!" Alex squeaked out.

"I'm here, Baby, I'm right here." Harry went right over to her and pulled her into his arms hugging her tight. Alex finally started to calm down as Harry whispered comforting things into her ear and rubbed her back.

"Mal-Malfoy?" Alex asked.

"He's ok, a small bump but nothing worse. He'll be sleeping for the rest of the day but tomorrow he'll wake up and be as good as new." Hermione said also rubbing her back.

"Do you want to talk about what happen?" Justin asked as gently as he could. He wanted to know what happen but didn't want to push if Alex wasn't ready.

Alex opened her mouth about to speak when the door opened again and Ron walked in. "I knew it!" he shouted. I knew he was a trouble maker! I knew he'd hurt you, and I knew he'd betray you! I just knew it!"

"Ron, this isn't what Alex needs right now." Hermione said angrily.

"It's true! I told her, did I not? I told her this would come back to haunt her and it did. Now look at her, she'd curled up crying her eyes out like baby. All this could have been prevented if you just listened to me."

Alex closed her mouth, no longer willing to speak and quickly looked away from everyone. Her hyperventilation and shaking came back full force.

"Hey, hey, hey, Harry cooed. "It's ok, it's ok, shhh, you're all right, shhh."

"Don't listen to Ron; he's just being a jerk. You're safe." Justin told her rubbing her back.

"Want me to tape his mouth shut again?" Hermione asked half just trying to make Alex smile, half serious.

A soft, quiet mouse like giggle escaped her lips and she nodded softly, her breathing going back to normal and her shaking coming to halt.

Hermione looked to Ron and muttered the spell again and once more Ron's lips were sealed shut and every time he spoke it was muffled.

Alex still didn't look at anyone. "I'm not saying anything." She told them.

"Why not?"

Alex didn't answer and everyone else sighed. Maybe Ron was right? Maybe Malfoy had betrayed Alex and that's why she wasn't speaking. How would they ever find out the truth?

* * *

**A/N so there you have it, Malfoy is the good guy! But how will everyone else learn that? Read the next chapter to find out. Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	19. True Bond

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

Alex didn't answer and everyone else sighed. Maybe Ron was right? Maybe Malfoy had betrayed Alex and that's why she wasn't speaking. How would they ever find out the truth?

Later on everyone was in the same spot, Professor McGonagall walked in and too everyone's surprise Malfoy was behind her.

Justin, Ron, and Hermione were up from their seats and standing in front of Alex. Harry still had her cuddled close to his chest holding her comfortingly.

"Professor…" Harry started.

"Mr. Potter, before any of you speak just listen. Malfoy has asked me to take him here because he promised to tell you everything that happen."

"I say we leave it up to Alex." Justin said.

Alex nodded. "Let him stay. You guys need to hear what he has to say. I know he'll be honest and won't lie to you."

Everyone sat back down in their seats. Malfoy walked over and sat down in an empty chair.

"Everything was fine when Alex first got to class. We were just teasing each other and fooling around." Malfoy started slowly. "Because of what happen last year we never really had a permanent Professor for the year and we were talking about who our next one would be. Then my father walked in. We both knew in that moment it wasn't going to end well."

"Why? Don't you and Daddy have the perfect father son relationship?" Ron asked, the mute spell from Hermione had worn off.

"Actually no, Ron. I don't. I don't have the perfect relationship with my father. In fact, I don't have any relationship with my father at all."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy looked to Alex. She nodded softly. He inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"Because Hermione, part of the reason I was so mean to you guys all the time was because of him. He would…" Malfoy exhaled and inhaled a deep breath once more. "My Father beat me and my mum if I wasn't bad. Over the break my Mum left him and she said I was allowed to be good again and try to start over. I knew it would be hard but I thought saving Alex would be a start."

"Malfoy, I had no idea." Harry said. "I'm sorry."

Malfoy shrugged. "Anyway…" he told them changing the subject. "That's why we knew him being the Professor would be bad. If he found out about my friendship with Alex he'd try to make me ruin that and hurt her."

"Did he?" Justin asked.

"Are you blind! Of course he did otherwise Alex wouldn't be a scared child on Harry's lap." Ron yelled.

Alex whimpered and flinched at his yelling and buried her face in Harry's stomach.

"Shhh, you're all right, Sweetie. Shhhh." Harry soothed.

"Yes, Justin, he did. He had us create a truth potion, one that will make anyone who drinks it tell the whole truth and make it impossible to keep anything hidden."

"Yeah, I bet you shoved the bottle down her throat!" Ron growled.

"Actually he didn't!" Alex said sitting up getting angry at Ron for being so mean to Malfoy. "He tried to drink it instead but his father said he wanted me to do it! That's how this whole mess started."

"She's telling the truth. I was going to drink it. I had it in my hand and was going to drink it. But my Dad told me not to. He was going to force Alex to drink it, so I had to come up with a way to stop him."

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"I tried to make him believe that I already knew all of Alex's secrets and that she didn't have anything good to hide."

"He wouldn't believe me and gave us two choices. Either Alex would drink the potion or I tell the whole class all her secrets. I stood up to my father and I told him I wasn't going to allow him to do either. He hit me and I fell back and hit my head on something. That's all I remember because I blacked out."

"You tried to protect her." Justin said.

Malfoy nodded. "I couldn't let Alex get hurt. I guess I didn't do such a good job."

"NO duh, idiot!" Ron growled at him.

"Ron, shut up! Just shut up for once!" Alex yelled getting angry. "Malfoy risked his life by standing up to his father in order to protect me and my secrets. He did everything he could. It's not his fault he got knocked out!"

Alex climbed off the couch and went over to Malfoy and gave him a hug. "Thank you. Are you sure you're ok?"

Malfoy nodded and hugged her back. "I'm fine. A bump on the head but I'm ok. What about you? What did my father do to you?"

Alex squeezed her eyes shut going over in her head everything that happen after that, thinking nobody could see it.

Suddenly Harry gasped. "Alex!"

Everyone looked to him shocked, even Alex looked up to him confused. Did he just see that?

"What?" Alex asked confused. "I haven't said anything."

"No, but I saw what you were thinking…and when we were in class I heard you calling for help." Harry said again.

"But how?" Alex asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"You know, it's been said that when a Witch and Wizard form a true solid bond special things begin to happen." Professor McGonagall told everyone. "These special powers are even stronger when they are meant to be true soul mates."

"So because Harry and I love each other he can now read my mind?"

"I wouldn't go that far but it might be possible that you two can speak telepathically with one another."

Harry and Alex shared a look. Alex decided to test this theory. _Harry? Can you hear me?_

_Yeah, I actually can hear you, but you're inside my head. _

_I can hear you in my head too. _

_This is pretty cool. _

_Yeah! _

Nobody else in the room could figure out what was going on. All they knew was that Harry and Alex were staring at each other and every few minutes Alex would giggle or laugh.

"I guess they do have that special bond power thing." Ron said.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Well, Harry can you tell us what happen after Malfoy was knocked out?" Justin asked.

"Only with Alex's permission." Harry said and looked to Alex. She nodded and cuddled back into his arms, letting a small whimper escape her lips "Shhh, I've got you. You're safe." Harry hugged her close and rubbed her back.

Harry went on to tell them everything that happen and everything Mr. Malfoy said to Alex.

"I'm sorry, Justin. I'm sorry I killed our daddy."

Everyone sighed. After Christmas Alex was starting to believe she wasn't the cause of it, now because of Mr. Malfoy she was broken all over again. But the good news was that after today Malfoy had proved himself to not only Alex but to the others as well, now they can trust him too and between all of them, they can help build Alex back up to the top again.

* * *

**A/N who loves my twist? Lol I thought it was a pretty cool idea. Anyway, leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	20. Getting Better

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! SHOUT OUT TO IM A SKYSCRAPER FOR HER HELP TO OVERCOME WRITERS BLOCK AND GIVE ME GREAT IDEAS FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU IM A SKYSCRAPER! **

* * *

They were right, it took a few weeks and a few phone calls back home to Jerry and Arthur but Alex was able to get passed what happen and move on. She now firmly and strongly knew and believed that her father's death was not all her fault. She even started doing better in classes and learning all the new spells.

Malfoy and the others all became good friends. It was hard at times because he was Syltheran but they still made time to hang out with each other.

The more Alex learned and the more she practiced the less afraid she became of Ginny. She still didn't like Ginny and was angry at her for being so mean and hurtful at times but she was long scared of seeing her or passing her in the hallways. In fact, Alex and Ginny were about to get one step closer, they just didn't know it yet.

* * *

It all started in her spells class when their teacher was passing back exams they had taken the week before. Her professor laid her paper down in front of her. Alex lifted it up and a huge grin appeared on her face when she saw an B+.

"All right, that's my girl." Harry said proudly and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"How are you possibly still my sister?" Justin teased.

"Oh I'm not, didn't hear I was adopted." Alex teased back.

The adoption was now something Alex had learned to laugh and joke about without getting upset by it. Justin fake gasped. "No, it's not true. You lie!"

Alex giggled and shook her head.

"_You're adopted, that would explain so much." _

Harry said teasingly in his mind. Alex giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." He winked, making her blush and giggle.

Alex was too busy joking with her friends that she didn't notice a kid behind her look over her shoulder at her paper. That is until she heard him speak.

"Wow, Ginny, check it out. Russo got a better score than you did. I guess that makes you the stupid one now huh?"

The class started to laugh. A look of hurt crossed Ginny's face as she looked down to floor. Is this how Alex fault when everyone teased her? It wasn't a fun feeling.

To everyone's surprise, including her own Alex stood up. "Hey, stop it. That's not funny. Just because I got a higher grade doesn't mean Ginny is stupid. It could mean a bunch of different things. Maybe she didn't study hard enough, maybe she even though she knows the answers she freezes during tests and forgets it all, or maybe, just maybe she learns differently than everyone else and has a harder time during big exams. Did you ever think of that?"

Nobody said a word.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So shut up and don't you dare laugh at her. That's my sister and I will not allow you to make fun of her!"

Everyone quickly looked back to their papers and the laughter stopped instantly. Alex sat back down all her friends and brother stared at her in shock.

"What" she asked.

"You just called Ginny your sister." Ron said.

"Well she is, my half sister." Alex nodded.

"She's been horrible to you since the day you met her, why are you sticking up for her?" Malfoy asked.

"I know that it feels like to be laughed at and called stupid. It's not a good feeling and I wouldn't want anyone else to ever feel that way. Plus, they can mess with me all they want, but when they start to mess with my family…the gloves come off and I'm fighting back."

"That's my sister that I know and love." Justin said with a smile.

"That's my girl." Harry said proudly and kissed her cheek.

Ron patted her back. "That's really nice of you, Alex."

"It's not that big of a deal, guys. Plus, I don't think it did any good. Ginny still hates me."

Alex looked back to her paper and forced back tears. She had stood up for Ginny after all she did to her, but to Alex it didn't feel like anything had changed. Ginny was still a monster who was going torment her.

* * *

After class the group was headed to their next one when suddenly someone grabbed Alex's arm to stop it. "Hey, wait up."

Everyone froze as Justin and Harry instantly moved Alex behind them, knowing that voice anywhere.

"Ginny I swear if you touch her…"

"Stop!" Alex said pushing passed the boys so she was facing Ginny. She turned back to her brother and boyfriend. "It's ok, I'm not scared of her anymore. I'm ok." She looked back to Ginny and folded her arms over her chest. "What?" she asked. Just because she wasn't scared of Ginny didn't mean she'd be shy and quiet toward her.

"Um…I just wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to stand up for me today and you did. That really means a lot."

Alex dropped her arms and looked shocked. "Really?"

Ginny nodded. "I didn't expect it and I still don't. I've done horrible things to you and I don't ever expect you to forgive me or even be my friend but I am hoping you'll read this." She handed Alex a small sheet of paper.

Alex read over it and blushed softly. "I'm sorry, I don't understand this."

Harry chuckled softly, reading over her shoulder. "It just says Ginny has been seeing a Counselor and getting help to deal with the loss of Fred, in a better way than she has been."

"That's my girl." Ron said with a smile. "Do Mum and Dad know?"

Ginny nodded. "It's off school grounds so I always need permission to leave the school before I go. Theresa and Jerry don't know. I asked Mum and Dad to keep quiet. I don't want a lot of people to know."

"I'm glad to hear your getting some help. I'm proud of you." Alex said nicely.

Ginny nodded. "I also wanted you to read that so when I say what I'm about to, you actually believe it…I'm sorry. I know it will never be enough, but I am really truly 100% sorry. I was angry at Voldamort for taking away my brother and for causing so much pain and hurt in my family and I took it out on you. It was wrong and I know that now. I'm sorry. Like I said, I know it will never be enough but I needed you to hear it anyway. I said my peace, now I have to let you deal with it however you want."

Alex frowned. "I hate what you did to me. I hate that you caused me so much pain and hurt before you even got to know me."

Ginny just nodded and looked down truly feeling bad about her past actions.

"But, it's in the past. I'm not saying I'll forget it. I can't, trust me I can't even if I wanted it. But, that doesn't mean I won't forgive. I'm glad you're getting help and trying to turn your life around. But you need to understand you broke my trust and once that trust is broken it's really hard to get back. But I'm going to allow you to try and earn it back, when you earn back my trust, you'll also earn my forgiveness."

Ginny nodded. "I understand that, Alex. Thank you for giving me another chance. I don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, just not a third." Alex said with a teasing smile.

Ginny giggled softly and nodded. "I understand. I need to get going, I've got another meeting with my Counselor, but thank you, Alex. You're choice to give me another chance means the world to me. I promise you won't regret it." Ginny turned back around and ran off.

Alex inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I hope not." She had already tried this once with Ginny and it ended with her being tortured and the ripping of her hand. She looked down to her hands. The scars had healed drastically, they were barely visible anymore. But She knew they were there.

"_You did the right thing, Love. Don't question it." _

Alex smiled as Harry's thoughts. _"I know, thank you."_

They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled away and everyone headed to their next class. Things were definitely looking better. But that scared Alex even more. What was going to happen at the end of the year when she had to leave everyone again?

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Next chapter might be the last, but I haven't decided yet. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	21. Spark of Trust

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm am so, so, sorry! I know it's been sooooo long. I promise I'm ok. Just been pretty busy working on my personal novel and other stuff going on at home. But here is the next chapter, please enjoy::**

* * *

As time went on things got better and better, Alex and Ginny continued to work on their relationship and Ginny continued to get help dealing with her brother's death. Arthur and Molly started growing with Alex and got closer as well. Alex was really starting to love her life in London and her family there.

* * *

One afternoon Alex and the others were hanging in the Common Room. They were sitting around talking and laughing.

"No way, did that really happen?" Alex laughed.

"Oh yeah, Ron really wet himself because of it. It was really funny." Ginny laughed with her.

"It wasn't that funny, and I didn't wet myself I spilled water on myself."

Everyone just laughed.

Suddenly the door opened and another girl walked in.

"JACKIE!" Hermione squealed.

All the girls jumped up and rushed over for a hug.

Jackie Hobson had been a friend of theirs since the return of Holiday break. She had to leave due to a family issue back home and hadn't seen anyone since.

Hermione, Ginny, and Katie all got a hug from her.

"Hey, where is my hug?" Alex asked.

"No, you don't get a hug." Jackie said, then she walked off to join the guys.

A look of hurt crossed her face, but she let it go. She was just kidding after all right?

Alex went back over to the couch and sat down next to Harry. Everyone else took a seat on chairs. The only open spot was the other side of Alex.

Jackie sat down on the floor.

"Jackie, come sit up next to me." Alex said nicely not wanting her friend to have to sit on the floor.

"I don't want to sit next to you."

"Oh…why?" Alex wondered.

"I don't like you." Jackie said with a teasing smile.

Alex fakely smiled back. Even if it was a joke it still hurt. Why was she suddenly being so mean? What had she done wrong?

"So…Jackie, how was your trip back?" Hermione asked nicely.

"Nothing special. I was happy to come back through."

"Aw did you miss us?" Harry teased.

"Most of you…" Jackie said looking at Alex.

Alex again smiled fakely, even chuckled fakely not wanting to show how badly she was hurting. What had she done to deserve this? Sure this girl was going to a rough time but she didn't deserve to be treated like this…did she? "Oh you missed me, Jackie, you know deep down you missed me."

"No." Jackie said shaking her head. "I didn't. I don't like, I didn't miss you. Not even very deep down."

"You know, Jackie, you're really being mean to me. It's hurting my feelings." Alex said seriously.

Jackie just laughed. "Do I look like I care?"

"SO…"Ron said changing the subject. "Have you spoken to the Professor about how you're going to catch up on your work? It's almost final exam time."

"Yeah, she owled me my assignments and I did them at home. So most of it's done. But she has agreed to give me some private lesson's to make sure I'm ready for spell part of the exams. I'm sure I'll do better than some people." Jackie said looking at Alex again.

"Hey, I'm going to do my best. I know I won't get the highest score but a I'll pass. Now stop picking on me. You're being really mean to me and going to make me cry."

"Fine, just don't do it near me."

Alex felt like she was punched in the stomach, actually she would rather have that. At least the bruise would heal.

"All right, you know what, Jackie, just stop. You are being a really mean person. Alex has done nothing to deserve your cruelty. There is only so much joking a person can take before those jokes become mean and hurtful. Maybe you can't see it, but your jokes are really hurting Alex and making her feel really bad about herself. So either stop being such a jerk or get out of here because none of us what to be around you acting like this." Ginny said surprising everyone. "Even more to the point don't you dare, ever talk to my sister that way again. I'm the ONLY person who gets to mess with her! Nobody else gets to mess with her or I will mess with you back only it will be worse, much, much, worse."

Jackie looked shocked. She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Thanks, Ginny. You didn't have to do that." Alex said softly.

"Yeah, actually I did. I wasn't going to let her stand there and hurt you and break you down like she was. You're my sister and it's time I start acting like your sister too. From this moment on nobody is allowed to hurt you or mess with you."

Alex smiled softly and nodded. Nobody said anything but they all knew Ginny had just sparked a very small ounce of trust with Alex.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked.

Alex smiled fakely again and nodded. "Of course." Her voice betrayed her and cracked as her eyes filled up with tears.

Everyone quickly got up and gathered around her.

"You're always going to have us." Harry said hugging her close to his chest.

"Yeah, we're not going anywhere. Forget about Jackie, she's not worth your tears." Ron told her.

"It still hurt. I thought we were friends. Why would she say something like that to me?"

"Because she's an idiot it." Ginny answered.

Alex smiled softly and managed a small chuckle.

"Aw come on, you can do better than that. Where is my favorite Alex Russo laugh?" Justin asked.

Alex shrugged. Harry smirked and looked at Alex sending her a vision of something. Alex burst into laughter, gripping her sides as they became sore.

"What did you just do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry smirked looking at Ron.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ron asked.

"No reason." Harry smiled and looked back to Alex who was calming down after her laughing fit.

Just as Alex calmed down she was sent into another hysterical laughing fit.

"What are you doing to her?" Justin asked.

"Just showing her things." Harry answered innocently.

"What things?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Alex calmed down again and looked to Harry.

_No more, I need to catch my breath. But thank you, that made me feel better. _

Harry just nodded hearing her thoughts.

"So what did you see?" Justin asked.

"Ron…" Alex giggled.

"Oh great, Harry!" Ron whined.

Harry and Alex laughed.

"Which things did you show her?"

"Your first time you tried to fly and it flew up and smacked you in the face, and when Hermione showed you off in class your first year here." Alex answered giggling more.

"Harry! Why!"

Harry laughed. "Sorry, just knew it would make her smile. I'd do anything to make her smile."

"Couldn't you have just tickled her?"

"I could have, but this was more fun." Harry smirked.

Alex and Harry shared a kiss on the lips and pulled back.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

Alex shrugged. "Not at the moment. But I will be. I might sleep down here tonight. Jackie will be in our room tonight."

"Hey, we've got you back. She won't mess with you if we're there." Ginny said.

Alex sighed but nodded. She trusted her friends but was still fearful, maybe, just maybe leaving London wasn't going to be so hard after all.

* * *

**A/N so what did you think? More of a filler chapter, but what do you think anyway leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	22. Family Forever

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! ****Sorry for the delay in updates. This is the last chapter. I will not be writing anymore Harry Potter/Wizards of Waverly Place stories at the moment. But check out Im a Skyscraper's page she has TONS of WONDERFUL Harry Potter/Wizards of Waverly place stories. Thanks for all your reviews and alerts and favorites. Love you guys! **  


* * *

It took Alex a few weeks to recover and she stayed close to her friends, never went anywhere alone for a while. But she was slowly breaking out of her shell again. A part of her wished bad stuff continued to happen so she'd have a good excuse to leave and never come back. But the other part of her was happy, she was really enjoying herself, she grew closer to everyone in the Weasley family and was getting really good at the London magic. Everything was falling into place and she could easily see herself spending the rest of her life here being perfectly happy. There was just one problem. She had a life, family, and friends back home in New York who she missed terribly and wanted to see again.

She sighed at the thought. She was currently sitting in the common room, alone, just thinking trying to figure out what to do. The school year was almost over, that mean she'd be going home to New York again, and she honestly didn't know if that's what she wanted anymore.

_Why are you sighing, Oh Beautiful one. _

She jumped when Harry's thought entered her mind. She looked toward the door to see Harry smirking at her. She playfully glared.

"That wasn't nice."

He chuckled and went over to her. He pulled her into his arms and she relaxed against his chest.

"So what has you so deep in thought? Was it Jackie?" Harry asked lovingly as he stroked her hair.

"No, I just have a big choice to make and I don't know what to do."

"What is the choice?"

"Who I am, where I stay, where I choose to live, who I choose to live with…what happens to the other family."

Harry sighed when he finally understood. It was the most impossible choice, one family over another.

"Who says you have to make a choice. Can you do both?" Harry suggested.

Alex chuckled. "I tried to duplicate once before. It didn't end up well."

Justin laughed as he walked into the room. "Oh those were the days. It was sooo much fun to mess with you."

Alex glared. "I'm not making that mistake again. Plus if Harry decide to poke the me that stays here then the me that is in New York will be in the middle of class and will squeal loudly and will get in trouble."

"You mean like this?" Harry teased and poked her stomach.

She squealed. "Yes! Don't do that again!"

The boys chuckled.

"Alex, you know I'm going to support you, whatever you decide to do." Harry said.

"Could you deal with having an online relationship with someone?"

"It won't be easy, but we're soul mates. We will make it work."

Alex just sighed. "That doesn't help me. Can't you tell me what to do?"

Harry laughed. "No, the choice is yours." He kissed her head and left her alone with Justin so they can talk alone.

"So what do we do?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. It would be so easy to just say we stay here, but I actually miss Max." Justin answered.

"Me too, and Mom and Dad. I know they're in London for now, but they won't always be. They need to get home and back to their own life."

"Yeah and we need to figure out where our life is." Justin sighed.

"Is it possible to have two lives? I mean don't cats have nine?"

Justin laughed. "I don't think it's the same thing, Alex. Besides you're human, not a cat."

"Tell that to Professor McGonagall."

Justin laughed. "Ok that's her own special magical gift. Now, stop changing the subject. Alex, we need to decide what to do."

Alex just sighed. "I can't." Her voice broke as tears filled her eyes. "Saying yes to one family means saying goodbye to another. I can't handle that."

Justin went over and hugged his sister. "I know, neither can I."

They both just sat in silence neither of them knew what to say or do.

* * *

The others came back inside. They saw their look and went to sit gathered around them. Hermione let Justin hold her and cuddle her close. Alex snuggled back into Harry's arms. Neither of them saying anything.

"You guys don't have to figure anything out tonight." Ginny said. "So don't stress it."

"I bet you'd be happy if we left." Alex said.

"Actually, no I won't I've lived with 4 brothers my entire life. It's nice to have a sister to do girl stuff with."

Alex smiled softly. They had been getting along much better since Ginny defended her against Jackie. There was still trust issues that needed to be worked through but they were getting there.

"Well instead of thinking about what's to come, let's talk about something happier. Justin, what was your favorite memory since coming here?" Hermione asked.

"Our first date. When we admitted to liking each other." Justin answered.

"Awww you're sweet, but I'm serious." Hermione said as they kissed gently on the lips.

"So am I. That date was the first fun thing Alex and I did since we came here. It made Alex smile again."

"Not like I had a choice. You and Harry tickled me to death."

The boys laughed.

"What was your favorite, Alex?" Justin asked.

"Christmas. Both families were together under one roof and we all got along. I didn't have to worry about anyone or anything hurting me." Alex answered softly as if she smiled.

"Here I was think it would be out first kiss." Harry teased.

Alex giggled. "That was my second favorite."

They shared a kiss on the lips.

"My favorite part was watching Malfoy change from bad to good." Hermione said.

"He really turned his life around." Alex said with a smile.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she gasped. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Justin asked.

"I know that look, Hermione has an idea." Ron said.

"Tell us!" Justin said.

"How would you feel if you didn't have to choose between either families. You were able to see both of them just at different times during the year."

"I'd say you're teasing me and it's not funny." Alex said.

Justin looked her in the eyes. "I'd have to ask how it's possible."

Hermione smiled. "Look at Malfoy, he lives in London with his Mom during the school year. The over the summer break he goes to live somewhere else to see family."

Justin's eyes went wide. "If he can do that. So can we!"

"That way we don't have to say goodbye to anyone!" Alex squealed.

"I don't know about you, Alex. But I like this school better than our old one."

Alex nodded. "So what if we spend the winter and fall here and then summer and spring are spent in New York?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Let's Owl Mom, Dad, Molly, and Arthur and see what they say." Justin said.

Justin quickly wrote out a letter and sent it off with an Owl. Now all that was left was to wait.

* * *

They didn't have to wait very long. That night after everyone came back from dinner, the owl was waiting for them. Alex squealed and ran over to it. She took the letter and then froze. What if it said no? What if their idea didn't work and she had to choose between her families?

Justin went over and took it from her hands. "We will open it together."

Alex nodded fearfully. They both inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Justin unfolded the letter as the two read over it.

"Well, what does it say?" Harry asked.

Justin and Alex turned to look at their friends.

"I don't believe this." Justin whispered.

"Me neither…" Alex whispered with him. Then a huge smirk appeared on her face. "THEY SAID YES!"

Everyone screamed and rushed over hugging Alex and Justin tightly cheering happily. It was finally official, Alex was home. She had friends, family, and place she felt like she really belonged. She no longer had to worry about saying goodbye to her family. She knew no matter what happen, or what was thrown at them, they'd all get through it, together as a family, forever.

* * *

**A/N my endings are always cheesy and I don't think very good, but it's up to you guys, what do you guys think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Thanks for all your support. Be sure to check out my other stories! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
